Danmachi
by Akaru-san
Summary: Historia ambientada en el mundo de DANMACHI. En ella describo las vivencias de Lei Kung, un aventurero que tocó lo único que estaba prohibido en su mundo y por ello perdió a la mujer que amaba, obteniendo en su lugar una espada. Ahora se dirigirá hacia Orario donde conocerá a los protagonistas de la serie y creará una amistad un poco complicada con ellos.
1. Capítulo 1: La Espada del Trueno

Capítulo 1: La Espada Del Trueno

En el jardín de un gran castillo en algún lugar lejano… una batalla unilateral había tomado lugar ahí hasta acabar con la vida de una hermosa diosa de cabello celestial.

-¡NOOOOOO! -Un sujeto gritó a todo pulmón mientras su amada moría frente a él, el joven de cabello rojo y alborotado vestía armadura ligera, sus armas se habían desintegrado en el momento en que decidió pelear y lo único que podía hacer era sostener a su ensangrentada esposa- ¡Astrea-san! ¡Astrea-san!

-Deja el drama… pronto te reunirás con ella -Otro dios, un hombre alto, cabellera blanca, musculoso y vestido solamente con una túnica se acercó lentamente hasta el muchacho- si vas a culpar a alguien… -El sujeto apuntó su mano hacia el chico- muere -En la punta de sus dedos se produjo una pequeña chispa.

-Lei… -La apagada voz de la diosa Astrea detuvo el tiempo para todos menos para el joven pelirrojo.

-¡! -El joven, derramando lágrimas, sostuvo las manos de la mujer- te amo.

-S-Si… yo también… te amo… pero… -Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba exactamente, el joven pelirrojo agradecía poder hablar con ella.

-No tengo mucho tiempo… mi poder… se esfuma a cada segundo…

-A-Astrea-san… no dig…

-La piedra… usa mi cuerpo para… para hacer una espada… úsame por última vez… por favor… no quiero que mueras.

-¡No! ¡Usaré la piedra para curarte!

-¿No lo ves…? No… hay vuelta… atrás… -La mujer tenía un agujero en el pecho, sus poderes le mantenían con vida, pero poco a poco perdía la fuerza que le quedaba- el tiempo… no se puede jugar con el tiempo…

-Astrea-san… -Llorando desconsoladamente, el joven llevó su mano al pecho y sacó de un jalón el collar que con tanto afecto le había sido dado por su esposa tan solo unos días atrás.

-Hubiese querido algunos días más... –La joven mujer empezó a perder el brillo de sus ojos, su respiración fue disminuyendo constantemente.

-No,mano hables... Guarda tu energía –El joven junto las manos de ambos con la piedra de su collar en medio- te curaré, no importa si pierdo mi vida.

-No, debes vivir... Si me curas... ¿Cuál será la diferencia? Aun si sobrevives Zuz nos matará sin dudarlo...

-No quiero perderte... No quiero volver a estar solo... –Su llanto le ahogaba.

-No lo estarás... No... Siemp... Siempre estaré en tu corazón... Ahora... Vive una vida honorable... Cuida del débil y enseña al que necesita aprender... Responde bien por bien... Querido... –Astrea se esforzó tanto como pudo para verlo y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, Zuz disparó su magia eléctrica, pero el impacto le lanzó dos metros hacia atrás.

-Pero ¿Qué significa esto...? –Zus, asombrado, vio como una gran esfera roja de energía cubría a los "criminales"- E-Eso... Es... La pi-piedra filosofal...

-Astrea, te amo –El joven beso por última vez a su esposa- y lo siento... Siento que todo haya terminado así –La esfera desapareció en un poderoso haz de luz que cruzó el cielo y cuando todo terminó, el joven estaba solo en el suelo sosteniendo una espada con la hoja plateada, su filo parecía destellar y su manto de color rojo daba la sensación de suavidad y firmeza.

-Miserable humano, te voy a matar –Zuz saltó envuelto en electricidad contra el joven, pero este se puso de pie en un segundo y tras abanicar su nueva espada, Zuz perdió el brazo derecho, el corte le hizo perder el equilibrio y terminó tirado a los pies del pelirrojo- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Mi brazo! –La sangre de Zuz escurría por todas partes- Miserable saband... –Pero antes de poder decir nada más, el joven Lei abanicó la espada de nuevo y le cortó la pierna izquierda- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Me quitaste aquello que más amaba... Morirás como un perro... Tú y toda tu gente... Pagareis con intereses.

-Pequeño bastardo... –Zuz, tirado en el suelo escupió sangre cuando Leí atravesó su estómago- es tu culpa... Tu violaste a la virgen eterna... –Lei cortó hacia la derecha desde el centro- ¡Burgg!

-Como esposo tenía el derecho de consumar mi matrimonio... Ustedes bastardos... Morirán todos y cada uno... –Lei levantó su espada- este es el poder del que tanto temían, ahora sufrirán por la muerte de Astrea- ¡Aaaaaaa! –La hoja empezó a relampaguear con furia- Diosa portadora del relámpago, desató tu furia y tú poder... ¡Virginids!

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡s-soy un enviado, s-solo cumplía órdenes...!

Eso fue lo último que dijo Zuz antes de volverse polvo y cenizas bajo un relámpago tan grande y poderoso que hizo estremecer incluso al mismo cielo.

Con el corazón destrozado y apenas con fuerza, nuestro protagonista se arrastraba hacia la salida de aquel castillo; su mirada perdida no asomó ni una pizca de sorpresa al ver a todos los guardias que salieron a su encuentro, sin embargo y muy distinto a su expresión, los soldados y guardias armados con espadas, lanzas, arcos y flechas incluso grandes armaduras pesada, temblaban y sudaban tras entender lo que le había pasado a su dios, Zuz.

-¿Qué pasó con Zuz-sama? –Se aventuró a decir uno de los más grandes y fornidos.

-... –El pelirrojo levantó la mirada como si quisiera desaparecerlos a todos y tras un largo suspiro, respondió- Le he matado... Ahora... Si quieren tomar venganza, la casa de Astrea no ha rechazado nunca un duelo –Lei levantó su espada relampagueante y se preparó para la lucha contra quince docenas de hombres armados.

Una hora después, Lei había salido en una pieza del castillo de los dioses, pero no sin rasguños.

-Ahhh… ahhh… -Agitado y lleno de sangre, cortes y moretones, Lei se arrastraba por un sucio callejón dentro de la única ciudad cercana al castillo.

-Vaya, parece que nuestro amigo ha batallado mucho… -Una mujer de pelo largo, grir y de ojos azulados apareció de repente sentada sobre una caja, sus ropas no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, era un vestido negro con bordados rojos, cubría los lados de sus pechos y la pierna derecha, también usaba dos flores en la cabeza y un collar del mismo color y arreglo que el vestido.

-… -Lei suspiró profundamente y levantó su espada- ¿Quieres morir también? –Agitado, Lei no desvió su mirada ni un milímetro.

-Ohhh –Gimió la mujer- tu frialdad es exquisita –Dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas y una sonrisa sensual- tu nombre –Pidió la mujer.

-Lei Kung, de la familia Astrea.

-Ohhhh… así que es verdad… ¿Esa espada? ¿Es ella? ¿Cierto? –Con una mirada afilada, la mujer sonrió de nuevo.

-… -Lei se mantuvo firme, la empuñadura de su espada dejaba salir una pequeña cantidad de electricidad- (¿Me dices que no confíe?)

-Ohhh, querida… aún estás ahí… -En un segundo, la mujer apareció a centímetros del rostro de Lei- déjanos ser.

Pero antes de poder hacer un movimiento, la espada estalló en un relámpago directo a la mujer.

-(¡Lo hizo por su cuenta!) –Lei apenas podía entender como su amada podía seguir viva en esa espada.

-Ohhh… no quieres dejarlo –La mujer, de vuelta sobre la caja se llevó la mano a la barbilla y con una pequeña carcajada prosiguió- tu hechizo volvió a la portadora del rayo en una espada, pero parece que parte de su conciencia y deseo se mantuvieron en ella… ahhhhh –Suspiró- menuda decepción…

-Basta de charla… ¿Quién eres y que quieres?

-¿Me creerías si dijera que vine a matarte?

-… -Lei tensó su cuerpo- no… -Contestó- si lo quisieras, ya lo habrías hecho.

-Afilado como pocos… me gustas cada vez más… me pregunto… -De un saltito, la mujer se bajó de la caja- soy la diosa Freya y estaba pensando en añadirte a mi colección, pero… esa estúpida mujer no me dejará, así que… jugaremos un poco…

-No me gustan los juegos… -Lei poco a poco intentaba hacer tiempo y buscar una apertura.

-Primero –Prosiguió sin importarle- tus ropas –Un chasqueo de sus dedos y las harapientas ropas de Lei se volvieron un conjunto de seda oriental de color verde y bordes negros- eso te queda mejor… ahora tu apariencia… -Otro chasqueo e hizo aparecer un libro… un grimorio- leelo y aprenderás un hechizo de transformación, te recomiendo dejar… -Otro segundo y ella apareció frente a Lei extendiendo la mano que sujetaba el libro- tu cabello y ojos de ese color… pero puedes convertirte en una subespecie.

-… -Lei bajó la espada- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –Freya rompió en carcajadas- porque me gustas –Contestó con un guiño- además, le prometí a esa mujer que te ayudaría si algo así pasaba.

-… -Lei no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, apretó los dientes y tomó el grimorio.

-Jooo… los hombres también lloran… la humildad de aceptarlo es inquietante…

-… -Lei guardó el libro bajo su túnica y observó de nuevo a Freya, ella parecía querer acercarse más, pero obviamente la espada no la dejaría.

-Por cierto… ¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo se dio cuenta el consejo sobre tu "aventurita"?

-… -Lei no lo había pensado, no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo- no.

-¿Te gustaría saberlo?

-… ¿Qué ganas con eso?

-Ohhhhh… nada, nada… te pediría un favor.

-¿Favor?

-Sí… eliminar a cierto dios, que de hecho es parte de todo esto.

-… habla.

-Tu familia… ¿Cuánto confías en los miembros de tu familia?

-… nada, no confío en nadie.

-Bien haces… porque el consejo se dio cuenta de tu "aventurita" por causa de tu querida… familia.

-¡! –Inconscientemente, Lei invocó un relámpago que cayó justo sobre él y se esparció por todo el callejón- ¡¿Cómo puedo creerte?! –Gritó furioso.

-¿Quieres pruebas? –Freya había desaparecido y aparecido detrás de él, justo para evitar el relámpago.

-Esa espada… tu querida Astrea, poseía la capacidad de revelar mentiras… llévala a tu familia… si reacciona como hasta hace un momento… tendrás las pruebas necesarias…

-Si todo esto es mentira.

-¿Mentira? ¿Entonces por qué la espada no te lo ha hecho saber?

-… ¿A quién quieres eliminar?

-Al actual líder del consejo, Neptuno.

-… -Lei se dio la vuelta y salió del callejón, en dirección a la base de su familia.

Fin del Capítulo 1


	2. Capítulo 2: El Ultimo Cabo Suelto

Capítulo 2: El Ultimo Cabo Suelto

Seis meses después, Orario, ciudad principal donde se encuentra el "Dungeon".

-Entonces… si voy ahí… -Un hombre encapuchado preguntaba a un transeúnte por la gran torre que se erigía en medio de la ciudad.

-Dios, los extranjeros son muy molestos… ya te dije, en la base están los encargados… "El Gremio", en los pisos superiores encontrarás tiendas de muchas clases… y en los inferiores monstruos y más monstruos, si eres un novato no deberías aventurarte solo.

-… -El sujeto levantó la mirada hacia la torre- … -Dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el Dungeon.

-¡Hey! ¡A dónde vas! ¡Espera! ¡Te digo que es peligroso! –El hombre le alcanzó y le sujetó por el hombro, a lo que el encapuchado respondió con un movimiento defensivo con el cual le hizo dar una vuelta en el aire y terminar en el suelo con un cuchillo en la garganta y una rodilla en el pecho.

-No vuelvas a poner un dedo sobre mí… la próxima vez te rebanaré en pedazos… -De un movimiento fuerte y rápido, el encapuchado se levantó y siguió su camino… pero no lo hizo solo, dos sujetos enormes iban tras él.

El encapuchado entró en el mercado lleno de gente y perdió a sus seguidores.

-¡¿Dónde diablos se metió ese sujeto?! –El más gordo y alto gritaba en la esquina de un callejón.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?! –Contestó el más bajo de ambos.

-Supongo que me estaban buscando… ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado detrás de mí? ¿Medio año? ¿Qué los hizo salir de su escondite? Echar abajo toda su operación en un momento como este… debieron tener una buena razón –El sujeto se quitó la capucha dejando ver un largo y revuelto pelo negro, dos orejas puntiagudas en la parte superior de su cabeza, un par de profundos ojos negros que no dejaban de observar cada movimiento del enemigo- respondan… quiero hablar un poco con los viejos amigos.

-¡Maldito! ¡Lo sabemos! ¡Eliminaste a toda la familia! –Gritó el sujeto más grande, el cual sacó un hacha gigantesca- ¡No trates de mentirnos! ¡Hay testigos que te vieron ese día!

-… -La mirada agraciada del hombre mitad lobo se volvió una amenazante, incluso sus orejas se doblaron hacia atrás- no lo niego, lo hice y lo volvería a hacer.

-¡! –El sujeto más bajo había mantenido la calma, pero en ese momento su furia estalló en fuertes ladridos- ¡Bastardo traidor! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo así nada más?!

-¿Traidor? ¿Me estás llamando traidor? –Como si estuviese perdiendo la cordura, el sujeto bajó el tono de su voz hasta que no era más que susurros y al detenerse, desenvainó lentamente su espada- ustedes nos traicionaron a nosotros.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Tú atacaste sin razón alguna! –Gritó el más bajo.

-… -El más alto guardó silencio.

-¿Acaso no se lo has dicho? ¿Eh? ¿Tumblr? –Preguntó al más grande.

-… -El sujeto, Tumblr, guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

-… -La espada en la mano del hombre vibró con fuerza- las mentiras no son efectivas contra Astrea ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? ¿Tumblr?

-Cállate, tú, bastardo traidor, Pietro –Le dijo a su compañero- no escuches a este loco.

-Um… -Asintió el sujeto.

-Así que no lo sabe… ¡HEY! ¡DEJA DE SEGUIR A CIEGAS A LOS DEMÁS! –Vociferó contra Pietro- ¡PREGUNTAME QUÉ ME LLEVÓ A ELIMINAR A TODA LA FAMILIA! ¡Yo! ¡Que amaba a Astrea como nadie más!

-Tumblr… ¿De qué está hablando Lei?

-¡Nada! ¡No lo escuches!

-¡Tú! ¡TÚ! –Lei presionó el mango de su espada con fuerza y como reflejo, la hoja empezó a soltar relámpagos que revotaban en las paredes de piedra- ¡Ese traidor miserable te nombró antes de morir! ¡Tú fuiste con el consejo para delatarnos! ¡ERES EL RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE ASTREA!

-¡! –Pietro dio un paso lejos de Tumblr.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Tú te regodeabas de tu relación prohibida! ¡Tarde o temprano iban a cazarte! ¡Solo adelanté un poco las cosas!

-¿Tumblr? ¿Qué dices? ¿No fue Lei Kung el que asesinó a Kami-sama?

-¡Ese traidor fue a delatarnos al consejo… y ellos mandaron a Zuz! –Gritó Lei desde lejos.

-¡¿Entonces por qué asesinaste a todos?! –Gritó Tumblr.

-… -Lei guardó silencio por un momento, bajó la mirada, de repente todo se volvió silencioso, el ruido del mercado parecían lejanos susurros- yo –Dijo y dio un paso hacia adelante- todos… todos… mintieron… Astrea me lo dijo… -Agregó mirando la empuñadura- ella me dejó todo lo que fue en esta espada… ahora… Tumblr… morirás como los demás.

-¡Alto! ¡O se muere! –Gritó Tumblr sujetando a Pietro del cuello mientras le ponía el filo de su hacha.

-… -Lei se detuvo un momento, su rostro expresaba solamente serenidad.

-T-Tumbrl… ¿Q-Qué…?

-¡Calla! ¡Se supone que lo atraparíamos desprevenido y lo mataríamos! ¡Esto no debía pasar! –La desesperación de Tumblr nubló su mente y el hacha temblaba bajo sus sudorosas manos.

-¿Lo matarás ahora que sabe la verdad? –Lei retomó su camino, siguió andando con la espada echada a un lado, emitiendo relámpagos continuamente.

-… Tumblr… tu… ¿De verdad? ¿Mataste a Kami-sama?

-¡Ese no era el plan! ¡Les dije sobre la boda oculta de Lei! ¡Pero no creí que enviarían a ese loco por ellos!

-E-Entonces… -Pietro, quien hasta ese momento estaba tenso y muy nervioso, se relajó por completo y bajó la cabeza- ¡LEI! ¡PERDONAME! ¡ASÍ QUE ADELANTE! ¡ACABA CONMIGO! ¡RÁPIDO! –Gritó sujetando el brazo de Tumblr.

-¡T-Tu… pequeño bast…! –Pero Tumblr no terminó sus palabras, en segundos había sido alcanzado por un rayo.

Lei había detenido la hoja de su espada a centímetros del pecho de Pietro, pero el rayo atravesó ambos cuerpos.

Minutos más tarde, Pietro recobró la conciencia, estaba sentado contra el muro y a su lado estaba Lei, con la espada sobre el hombro, mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Cómo? ¿No… no me atravesaste con la espada? –Preguntó de forma inocente mientras se revisaba el pecho.

-Astrea sigue viviendo dentro de esta espada… ella decidió no incinerarte, como a algunos pocos dentro de la familia.

-¿Incinerar? –Pietro se levantó de golpe y buscó a Tumblr por todas partes, pero lo único que vio fueron algunas ropas que su compañero vestía junto al hacha que sostuvo en sus últimos segundos de vida, no fue necesario, pero Pietro sabía que habría un montón de ceniza debajo de las ropas- D-Dijiste… que hay algunos… -Retomó Pietro luego de tirarse al suelo apoyándose contra la pared.

-Sí, cerca de ocho…

-¿Por qué no los encontramos cuando volvimos de la misión?

-Les dije que buscaran otra familia, la casa de Astrea solamente debe vivir en mí y en mi espada.

-… ¿Otra familia? –Pietro levantó la mirada- ¿Quieres que olvide a Kami-sama y vuelva a buscar a otra familia?

-No, no olvides nunca a la familia de Astrea, pero vuelve a tu hogar.

-… -Pietro bajó la mirada de nuevo- ¿Puedo… quedarme contigo?

-No, este lugar no es para ti… vuelve y no le digas a nadie que me encontraste… miente y di que te separaste de Tumblr… inventa algo, pero no digas que me viste, no digas que hablamos… y si preguntan por Tumblr, diles que él se dirigía hacia Orario.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debo hacer todo eso?! ¡Te encontré! ¡Los demás de seguro querrían oír tu versión de la historia!

-¿Sigues ciego? Si el concejo se entera de que hablamos… tú pagarás por mis actos, tú y todos los que conoces, ahora vete, seguir hablando traerá problemas.

Lei se dio la vuelta y decidido a dejarlo atrás empezó a caminar.

-Espera… -Le detuvo Pietro tomándole del brazo- dijiste… dijiste que esa espada… que Astrea-sama seguía viva en ella.

-… -Lei tomó la espada y la miró- sí, así es… siento su poder cada vez que la desenvaino… siento sus reacciones ante las personas.

-¿Le has dado un nombre?

-¿Nombre? –Lei se volteó hacia él- no, no lo he hecho.

-… -Pietro soltó el brazo de Lei- piensa en uno, todas las armas deben tener un nombre.

-… Lo haré –Después de eso, ambos abandonaron el lugar.

Lei salió del Dungeon dos días después de eso, sus ropas, las que habían sido invocadas por aquella diosa, ahora no eran más que harapos agujerados y mugrientos, incluso la funda de su espada estaba en algunas partes carbonizada, rota y reseca.

-Ahhh… -Suspirando con dolor, caminó hasta un callejón donde se tiró a dormir, con la espalda contra el frio muro, ya era tarde y no había comido nada en esos dos días.

El joven estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó el grito de un chico.

-¡YEEEEEEEHHHHH! –El chico de apariencia suave, estaba bañado en sangre, pero eso no parecía molestarle ya que su rostro no expresaba nada más que una gran alegría. El chico, vestido de armadura de cuero corrió pasando frente a Lei sin ni siquiera voltear hacia algún lado.

-(Me da algo de envidia… corriendo por ahí tan feliz…) –Lei, ignorando la razón de porqué el chico estaba bañado en sangre, sonrió al recordar como era su vida tan solo unos meses antes… y con ese recuerdo en su mente, se quedó dormido mientras abrazaba su espada enfundada.

Horas después, de noche… Lei seguía tirado en el suelo, durmiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en semanas.

-Hey, mirad –Un sujeto gordo con orejas y cola de mapache, acompañado de otros tres tipos, paró a mirar al dormido Lei- ¿Qué es eso que sostiene con tanta fuerza?

-Es un mendigo, déjalo ya –Le contestó uno de sus compañeros, este vestía una gran armadura de placas.

-No, no, nadie sostiene algo de esa forma si no es valioso –Le reprendió el gordo.

-Tiene razón… -El segundo tipo, un arquero humano se aproximó a Lei y logró vislumbrar una bolsa de cuero que colgaba bajo su desecha túnica- y también tiene algunas monedas consigo.

-¿Vas a robarle a un mendigo? –Preguntó el tercer y último acompañante, un elfo oscuro, que sostenía un báculo.

-Callaos o no les daré nada –El gordo se aproximó a Lei, con la intensión de arrebatarle la espada, pero el "mendigo" se despertó y al hacerlo el ladrón se echó para atrás de la impresión.

-¿Uh…? ¿Quiénes sois? –Lei, debilitado por el hambre se tambaleó hasta ponerse en pie.

-Hey, no te pongas así… solo pasábamos por aquí y nos preguntábamos… ¿Qué es eso que sostienes con tanto afán? –Preguntó el arquero.

-… -De inmediato, Lei sintió la amenazadora fuerza que provenía de ellos- ¿Mi espada? –Preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Queréis mi espada?

-Ohhh y las monedas también –Agregó el gordo.

-… -Lei se levantó la túnica y sacudió levemente la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro- no son monedas, son cristales, pero de todas formas… no os daré nada.

-Bien, bien, no queríamos hacer esto, pero… -El gordo sacó dos cuchillos que colgaban en su cintura y los apuntó hacia Lei- rodeadle.

-… bien… así me gusta… no sería divertido si no fueran más de dos… -Lei desenvainó su amada espada y se preparó para recibir el primer ataque.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Gritó alguien- ¡Oficial! ¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido!

-¡! –Los ladrones se asustaron al oír aquellas palabras y tras mirarse mutuamente asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡No te salvaras la próxima vez! –Gritó el gordo mientras corría por un callejón, acompañado de sus colegas.

-… -Lei guardó la espada, respiró profundamente y luego colapsó en el piso.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! –Gritó la misma persona de antes, Lei apenas podía verle, su vista se ponía borrosa- ¡¿Te hicieron algo?! ¡¿Veneno tal vez?! ¡Oye! ¡No te duermas!

-… -Lei se esforzó por mantenerse consiente, pero… a cada segundo, sus fuerzas flaqueaban, sintió como la persona, aplicando mucha fuerza lo volteó dejándolo de cara al cielo.

-¡Hey! ¡Despierta!

-… co-comida… -Balbuceó Lei… luego de eso… cayó inconsciente.

Fin del Capítulo 2


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Familia?

Capítulo 3: ¿Familia?

Lei se había dormido profundamente, recobró la conciencia varias veces pero luego de unos segundos volvía a desmayarse.

-¡¿Porqué traes a un completo extraño a casa?! –Era la voz de una mujer joven, estaba molesta por la presencia de Lei.

-Kami-sama, estaba siendo atacado por unos ladrones y antes de poder acercarme, se desmayó... –Ese era un joven muchacho, era la misma voz de aquel que apareció para ahuyentar a los ladrones.

-Aun así... –Refunfuñó la mujer- simplemente eres así ¿cierto?... Pero no podemos dejarlo quedarse mucho mas... Nos queda poca comida y...

-Lo siento...

-Ugh... –Lei recobró la conciencia lentamente, esto llamo la atención de los residentes- ¿Dónde estoy? –Mareado, Lei se puso de pie.

-H-hola –Saludó el chico, era un muchacho de pelo blanco, ojos rojos, bajito, delgado y vestido con ropas de manta sencilla, a su lado estaba una chica joven, de cabello negro, ojos azules, vestida en un atuendo blanco de una pieza, guantes largos y blancos,, mas bajita que el chico y lo más llamativo, su escote, el cual apenas cubría un par de grandes pechos que eran levemente levantados por una cinta azul atada a sus brazos.

La chica parecía molesta, pero el estado semiconsciente del joven Kung apenas le permitía escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡! –Lei recordó todo en un segundo, y con prisa buscó a su alrededor su espada- ¡Mi espada! –Gritó casi asustado, luego extendió su mano al aire y como si la llamara con su mente, una pila de ropa empezó a moverse violentamente.

-Hey –La chica se puso nerviosa.

-... (Ven a mí) –Desde abajo de la ropa la espada apareció y flotando a gran velocidad terminó posándose en la mano del su dueño.

-Rayos –El chico saltó rápidamente al frente con una daga de veinte centímetros, protegiendo con su cuerpo a la chica.

Un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar de gran tensión, el chico de cabello blanco no despegaba la mirada de Lei, sin embargo, este no dejaba de mirar la espada en su mano.

-N-No recomiendo... –Empezó a decir la chica- pelear contra Bell-kun, é-él es muy fuerte... Además, yo soy una diosa...

Lei levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa dijo...

-Un nivel uno con solo una habilidad pasiva… y una pequeña diosa... No, no podría hacerles frente... –Antes de que la chica pudiera objetar Lei hizo una reverencia- Gracias por cuidar de mi, estoy en deuda... Mi nombre es Lei Kung, llegué hace poco a la ciudad.

-¿Cómo sabes mis stats…? Un momento… ¿Habilidad pasiva?

-Um... –La chica, aun molesta, no le quitaba los ojos de encima al joven- ¿Eres un prum?

-Oh... –Inconscientemente, Lei se llevó las manos a las puntiagudas orejas- s-si, supongo que se podría decir...

-Kami-sama, él se presentó, debemos hacer lo mismo... yo soy Bell Cranel y ella es la diosa de mi familia, Hestia-sama.

-Bell… Hestia… muchas gra… -Repentinamente, cayó de cara al piso.

-¡!

-¡!

En absoluto silencio, ambos observaron al joven sin moverse.

Horas después, una gran comida y bebida se dio lugar en la pequeña casa.

-Ohhh… -Lei estiró los brazos con confianza- por cierto… ¿Alguno tocó mi espada? –Preguntó en un tono un poco serio.

-… -Bell dudó ante la respuesta- disculpa, parecía que no querías dejarla atrás, así que la tomé y la cargué.

-No, no, te lo agradezco, en serio… pero… -Lei dudó antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Es una espada mágica? –Preguntó Hestia.

-Sí… -Lei tomó la espada y la ofreció al joven de ojos rojos- ¿Puedes sostenerla otra vez?

-Um… -Sin entender exactamente por qué, Bell tomó la espada como si nada- e-es una buena espada, supongo.

-Lo es… pero… -Lei retomó su espada y la colocó a un lado- la última persona que la tocó, murió por una descarga de mil millones de voltios…

-¿?

-¿Voltios?

Ambos, ignoraban lo que esas palabras significaban.

-… um… no tienen conocimiento sobre energía… -Lei se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba una forma más sencilla de explicarlo- ¿Saben lo que es un relámpago? –Preguntó tranquilamente, a lo que ambos contestaron con una afirmación- bueno… mil millones de voltios es la energía que desprende un mega-relámpago.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, pero lo sorprendente es que tu –Señaló a Bell- puedes sostenerla sin ser repelido, ella no deja que nadie a parte de mi la toque.

Más tarde, Lei se ofreció a lavar los trastos, mientras Bell y Hestia ordenaban un poco la casa, mientras Bell buscaba una escoba, Hestia se acercó a Lei con una pregunta.

-… -Lei la observó de reojo- ¿Lo notaste? –Preguntó.

-Um… -Hestia desvió la mirada- es un hechizo de transformación, lo he visto antes… lo importante es…

-Me iré cuando acabe de lavar, probablemente no nos veamos de nuevo, así que no te preocupes.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡Encontré la escoba! pero… -Apareció Bell con la escoba rota por la mitad.

-Ohhhh… deben ser las termitas… -Hestia tomó un extremo de la escoba y la revisó.

-Cuando la levanté se cayó en pedazos… -Explicó Bell.

-… -Lei terminó de lavar y observó la pequeña situación que tenían- dejádmelo un momento… -Con una sonrisa Lei tomó ambas partes de la pobre escoba, susurró unas palabras y al hacerlo una gran esfera roja lo envolvió, la luz fue incandescente, pero al terminar, la escoba estaba como nueva- listo –Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Bell.

-Alquimia, se un poco de ello.

-Wow –Bell sostuvo y abanicó la escoba con asombro- increíble, es más sólida y resistente que antes.

-jeje, unas mejoras no son nada.

-… -Hestia le miró, estaba sorprendida pero también algo inquieta sobre el sujeto que tenía en frente.

Minutos más tarde y tras reparar varios utensilios rotos u oxidados, Lei se despedía.

-Gracias por la comida, estaré eternamente agradecido… -Un largo suspiro le acompañó en la puerta- no sé cuánto valdrá esto, pero me dijeron que podía cambiarlo por dinero en lo que ustedes llaman "gremio" –En un ágil movimiento, Lei sacó de su túnica la bolsita con cristales que recolectó en sus dos días dentro del Dungeon y se la dio a Hestia en las manos- consideradlo un pago de buena fe.

-E-Eh… n-no podemos, no debemos aceptar –Replicó Bell.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? –Hestia golpeó a Bell en la cabeza- ¿Acaso quieres comer piedras mañana?

-Escucha a tu diosa, Bell-san, recolectar esas cosas no fue difícil.

-¿No lo fue? –Preguntó Bell- pero si son docenas…

-Ciento cincuenta y siete, para ser exactos; en serio, no fue nada, aceptadlo por favor.

-B-Bien… si insistes… -Bell extendió la mano para saludarle.

-… -Lei se sorprendió- un saludo extraño para mí… ¿Qué hago…? ¿Extiendo la mano? –Lo hizo y ambos se estrecharon con fuerza.

-Espero que nos encontremos otra vez –Dijo Bell con una sonrisa.

-Oh… -Al ver la sonrisa del chico, Lei se dio cuenta de algo- ya te recordé… eres el chico tomate.

Una hora después, era de noche, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Lei Kung llegó a Orario y era la segunda vez que entraría al Dungeon.

-… -Con la mirada sombría, el joven de pelo largo, negro y orejas puntiagudas, sin mencionar la peluda cola que le seguía, entró al Dungeon con su espada desenvainada- hoy fue un lindo día ¿No te parece, Astrea?

Fin del Capítulo 3


	4. Capítulo 4: Rumores

Capítulo 4: Rumores

-Ohhhh… -Lei Kung había pasado cinco días seguidos dentro del Dungeon, con una mochila llena de cristales y con las provisiones agotadas, decidió salir para reabastecerse, e iba por el piso diez cuando se encontró con un grupo de aventureros que se encontraban peleando con un grupo de Warshadows, unas criaturas de aspecto humanoide con más o menos metro setenta, completamente negros a excepción de una roca roja en medio de su cabeza, equipado con largas y grandes garras; el grupo de aventureros, ignorando al joven Lei, siguieron su lucha, pero había algo raro en la situación, las Warshadows aparecían demasiado rápido, tanto que la sala por donde él estaba cruzando se encontraba repleto de ellos.

Lei, sin darle importancia a su alrededor, iba caminando tranquilamente como si nada, como si no hubiera nadie ahí.

-¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡El prum de pelo negro! ¡Lárgate o morirás! –Gritó el aventurero que estaba al mando del grupo, su advertencia se basaba en la posición de Lei, ya que él podría huir fácilmente por donde entró, sin embargo, este no parecía oírlo, o más bien, lo ignoraba.

-… aún me pregunto… ¿Por qué no electrocutaste a Bell? –Murmuró y luego miró su espada- ¿Acaso te gustó el chico? ¿Olvidaste que yo soy tu esposo? –Con el ceño fruncido, el joven llegó a la mitad de la gran recamara, en ese momento, mientras él caminaba, un Warshadow le saltó encima- ¿Um? –Sin sacar su espada, sin moverse, apenas levantó la mirada y el Warshadow solo se volvió polvo y ceniza dejando atrás un cristal purpura.

-Ugh –Uno de los miembros fue herido en el brazo derecho, su espada cayó y el Warshadow estaba a punto de rematarlo.

-… -Lei miró a su alrededor, en segundos, pudo calcular el ritmo de regeneración del enemigo, las posibilidades de salir que tenían los aventureros y qué tanto podrían darle en el gremio cuando saliera y vendiera los cristales que recolectó en la semana.

-¡Ahhh! –La arquera del grupo soltó un grito de temor al ver como dos Warshadows se abalanzaron contra ella, por reflejo la chica se agachó cubriéndose la cabeza, simplemente esperando su aniquilación, pero… eso no pasó… de hecho no pasó nada.

-O-Oigan… -Balbuceó uno de ellos- ¿Q-Qué pasó…? –Preguntó el sujeto.

En un instante, todos los Warshadows que estaban ahí, desaparecieron dejando en el suelo docenas de cristales.

-¿Q-Quien lo hizo? –Preguntó el líder, pero nadie respondió.

-C-creo… que no importa… salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelvan los monstruos –Dijo la arquera.

Los aventureros asintieron y mientras recogían los cristales rápidamente notaron que faltaba alguien.

-El prum… ¿Dónde se metió? –Preguntó el líder.

A la salida del Dungeon.

-¡YEAHHHHH! –Gritó con fuerza el joven- ¡La luz del sol es genial! –Sus ropas apestaban, estaban rotas y lo hacían ver como un mendigo- (Supongo que debo comprar algo de ropa… y comida…) –Se estiró con fuerza y se encaminó al gremio- aahhhh… -Bostezó- tengo sueño… -Sus orejas se doblaron hacia adelante- tengo que dormir –Caminando tranquilamente entró al sector comercial y de casualidad se topó con Bell, sin embargo este estaba hablando con una chica de pelo gris, esta le estaba entregando una caja pequeña- (Bell…) –De repente su espada soltó una pequeña descarga eléctrica- ¡! ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? Ese es Bell… -Lei golpeó suavemente la vaina de su arma y luego siguió caminando- (¿Qué pasa con ella… no hizo eso la última vez?) –La reacción de su espada le dejó pensando, tanto que no vio a una chica que cargaba una canasta, los dos se estrellaron, ambos cayeron al suelo- auch… -Soltó Lei, luego levantó la mirada y frente a él había una chica joven, cabello corto, de un color verde amarillo- Oh, disculpa –Inmediatamente, Lei se puso de pie e intentó ayudarla a pararse, pero ella lo hizo sola, con la mirada seria, la chica le ignoró y empezó a recoger aquello que se había caído cuando chocaron, unas frutas- déjame ayudarte –Sin darle importancia a la indiferencia de la chica, el joven la ayudó levantando la fruta, al terminar, la chica le agradeció y rápidamente se fue.

-Extraño… -Lei se le quedó mirando, la chica era una elfa de cabello verde-amarillo, vestida de maid en verde y blanco- ah… -De repente, una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza- y-yo… parezco un mendigo… d-de seguro… la asusté… -Lei se sacudió la cabeza y empezó a correr hacia un hotel que conocía- me daré un baño, y luego pensaré en… ¡Pero no tengo dinero! –Corrigió la dirección y fue directo al gremio.

Al entrar, lo hizo con una capucha puesta, buscó rápidamente la caja de intercambio y se topó con una media elfa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-H-Hola… -Le saludó con la mano en la boca- di-disculpe, pero al gremio solamente pueden ingresar los aventureros…

-… si, por eso vine –Aún con la capucha encima, Lei no podía evitar sonrojarse, su apariencia y el hedor que transmitía era vergonzoso- em… vine a cambiar esto… luego me iré –Bajo la capa, Lei cargaba su mochila llena de cristales; al levantar la capucha, dejó ver su espada.

-Oh, usted es un aventurero, yo… lo siento –La chica, avergonzada por su comportamiento, hizo varias reverencias- perdone, de verdad lo siento, mi nombre es Eina Tulle.

-Eina-san, no se preocupe, mi apariencia… no es para menos, de hecho vine porque necesito dinero para comprar ropa y comida.

-S-Sí, por favor, por aquí, yo haré el cambio –Eina le guío hasta el mostrador, donde, con una sonrisa, le atendió- ¿Cuánto material traes para cambiar?

-… am… bien, no sabía que había que contarlo… -Dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa y la ponía sobre el mostrador, esta era tan grande que cubría ambos lados del mueble.

-… -Eina se quedó muda- ¿Q-Qué…? No… ¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo estuviste en el Dungeon?

-Am… cinco días… -Lei retrocedió un paso- ¿Acaso hay límites de tiempo o cosas así?

-No… no… cinco días… cinco días… ¡¿Cinco días?! ¡¿Tú solo?!

-Ah… sí, yo solo…

-T-Tu… tu… no te había visto antes…

-No, soy… extranjero, mi nombre es Lei, Lei Kung.

-Lei Kung… eh… bueno… ¿Te parece bien si te inscribes?

-… ahhh… no creo que me quieras así por más tiempo –Bajo la capucha, Lei intentaba desviar la mirada de vergüenza.

-Bien, bien, la próxima vez será… vamos a ver cuánto ganaste en esa semana.

Mientras Eina contaba las piedras y hacía los cálculos, unos sujetos entraron al gremio, Lei los reconoció de inmediato, eran el grupo que ayudó cuando iba saliendo del Dungeon… y si lo veían, seguramente lo reconocerían.

-Te lo digo en serio –Se decían entre ellos.

-Deja eso… ese mendigo no podría luchar contra tantos y desaparecer al mismo tiempo.

-¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó una chica, miembro del gremio, la cual estaba cambiando los cristales por dinero.

-Un sujeto –Siguió diciendo el mismo- estábamos atrapados en un enjambre de monstruos y de repente… el sujeto desapareció junto a los monstruos… solo quedaron los cristales.

-¿Un héroe? –Dijo la chica en un tono sarcástico.

-Dejadlo, está muy emocionado –Comentó una chica, miembro del grupo.

-Listo –Le dijo Eina a Lei- toma tu dinero –Le entregó cuatro bolsas con monedas.

-Gracias (Rápido… debo salir antes de…)

-El sujeto vestía unos harapos extraños… parecía un mendigo, pero logré ver una espada en su cintura.

-¿A sí? –Preguntó la chica del gremio.

-Sí, sí –Siguió parloteando el mismo chico, parecía más flirtear con la chica.

-¿Harapos y una espada? –Preguntó Eina al oírlo- jaja… podría decirse que eras tú… -Pero cuando levantó la vista, Lei había desaparecido sin dejar rastro- ¿Eh? ¿Lei-san?

Una hora después, dentro de una bañera en un hotel.

-Ahhhh… los rumores son malos… -Con su cabellera roja y ojos blancos, Lei se relajaba sin necesidad de ocultar su verdadera apariencia- debí dar un nombre falso, bueno, la apariencia me dejará pasar desapercibido… pero tengo que hacer algo con la ropa.

La noche cayó y Lei decidió salir a comer, no sin antes usar alquimia en sus ropas, cambiándolas a un rojo profundo con interior y pantalones negros, se hizo unos guantes y botas de cuero negro. Salió del hotel con su espada en la espalda, la vaina era irreparable, incluso con alquimia, así que la cubrió con tela blanca.

Caminando por ahí se encontró con los ladrones con los que había peleado días atrás, pero estos no le prestaron atención, su apariencia había cambiado al punto de ser intimidante.

-Um… -Susurró mientras pasaba frente a una taberna- ya sé que la tela es de poca calidad, pero no sé mucho de alquimia, y no soy herrero o algo así para hacerte una vaina… luego iré a buscar una, tengo suficiente dinero… -Su espada vibró- al menos agradece que te compraré otra vaina… ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas vainas has destruido… -Lei estaba empezando a elevar la voz.

-¿Lei-san, eres tú? –Preguntó un chico.

-¿Eh? –Lei por poco se resbala, no esperaba que alguien lo reconociera, pero cuando levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de quién era, se relajó un poco- ¿Bell?

-Uh… -Asintió con ligera molestia, llamarse sin honoríficos era algo irrespetuoso, pero lo dejó pasar por ser forastero- ¿Con quién hablabas?

-¿Con quién? –Lei giró un poco su cabeza- con mi espada.

-¿Espada? –Bell cayó en la cuenta- ahh… ya… ya… y… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí, casi no te reconocí?

-Ah… pues, vine a comer… y por las ropas… bueno, conseguí dinero y… ya ves.

-Entiendo –Bell levantó la mirada- ¿Qué tal comer aquí? Me lo han recomendado.

-¿Aquí? –Lei miró el letrero sobre el establecimiento- Mistress of Abundance.

Unos minutos después.

-H-Hola, Bell-kun –Saludó una chica vestida de maid en colores verde y blanco, cabello gris amarrado en una coleta, ojos grandes y plateados, una humana a simple vista- me alegra que vinieras… y con un amigo –Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Hola –Saludó Lei- soy Lei, acabo de llegar a la ciudad –Se presentó y luego colocó suavemente su espada junto a la mesa- um… ese uniforme… ya lo he visto antes.

-¿En serio? En Orario, solamente nosotras vestimos este –Aclaró la chica.

-Ella es… -Comenzó Bell.

-¡! –La chica se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado y se disculpó con una reverencia- disculpa, mi nombre es Syr Flova, seré su mesera por esta noche.

-¡Yo! –Saludó una enorme mujer de edad madura, era la jefa del lugar.

-Mamma Mía –Le nombró Syr.

Ambos chicos saludaron.

-Veo que atrajiste a un par de guapos muchachos… ¿Son aventureros? –La pregunta de la jefa fue contestada rápidamente- entiendo… y ¿Cuál es el gotón?

-¡! –Bell de inmediato se paralizó.

-¿Glotón? ¿Qué es un glotón? –Preguntó Lei.

-Ah, pues tú no eres –La mujer pasó la mirada hacia Bell- entonces eres tú, espero que comas mucho y gastes todo tu dinero.

-¡Eh! ¿D-Desde cuando me volví un glotón? –Balbuceó Bell.

-Em… -Syr desvió la mirada.

-¡Syr! ¡No me digas que…!

-(Anotación… los glotones son una especie de insulto entre algunas personas…) –Lei se relajó y disfrutó del gracioso espectáculo.

-¡Syr! ¡N-No puedo comer tanto…! –Siguió diciendo Bell.

-¡Oh! –Dijo dramáticamente la chica- me siento débil… creo que me desmayaré en cualquier momento… y todo por no haber comido el desayuno…

-¡Ugh…! –Bell retrocedió y detuvo sus quejas.

-Na, na, es broma.

-Yo pagaré todo lo que él coma –Dijo Lei tranquilamente, como si no fuera importante.

-¡EXCELENTE! –Gritó Mamma Mía con gran euforia- así me gustan los clientes –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-N-No es necesario –Soltó Bell.

-Déjame devolverte el favor, aún estoy en deuda contigo por ayudarme.

Mientras ambos hablaban, notaron que Syr no se había movido.

-¿No tienes que trabajar? –Preguntó Bell suavemente.

-Ser camarera no implica tanto trabajo… así que ¿Qué quieren comer?

-Genial, entre más compañía, mejor –Bromeó Lei- entonces… algo… un estofado sin carne.

-¿Sin carne? –Dijo Syr sorprendida- Que prum más raro.

-Ah… es que… -Lei se puso un poco nervioso- em… he estado mucho en el Dungeon, no quiero ver carne roja en un tiempo.

-Ok… -Syr miró a Bell- ¿Y tú?

-Ahhh… -Bell lo meditó y mientras lo hacía, Lei le golpeó en la espalda- pide lo que quieras, yo pago, no te contengas.

-Ahh… yo… um… bueno, entonces quiero pasta, por favor.

Luego de la comida, los tres continuaban bromeando y hablando tranquilamente.

-Gracias por lo de esta mañana, estaba delicioso –Dijo Bell alegremente.

-No fue nada, ha sido una gran recompensa la de esta noche… -Dijo sonriente.

-Syr-san… ¿Todas aquí son chicas? No he visto a un solo empleado –Preguntó Lei luego de darle un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

-Oh, sí, todas somos mujeres… Mamma Mía estuvo dispuesta a contratar incluso a aquellas que tienen historia.

-¿Mamma Mía es aventurera? –Preguntó Bell.

-… -Lei miró a la gran mujer que hablaba alegremente con un cliente en la barra- (Es una mujer con talento… me pregunto si… peleara con ella…) –Lei se sacudió las ideas- (No… no… no pienses en eso)

-Sí –Afirmó la camarera de pelo gris- toda clase de gente se reúne aquí, y donde la gente se reúne, puedes aprender muchas cosas diferentes, incluso debería decir que conocer extraños se ha convertido en un hobby para mí, es increíblemente excitante –Decía con una gran sonrisa.

-De alguna forma, es genial –Comentó Bell- creo entender cómo te sientes.

En el fondo, una camarera saludó a unos clientes que iban entrando, el saludo llamó la atención de todos, incluidos los chicos y la camarera.

El pequeño grupo iba dirigido por una pelirroja de pecho plano, un sujeto prum, hombre lobo blanco y una chica joven, rubia y de ojos dorados, todos eran aventureros con armas y armaduras.

-¡Loki-Familia! –Gritaron algunos, y de repente los murmullos y comentarios empezaron a oírse por todas partes.

-Asesinos monstruosos.

-Las estrellas de la elite de los aventureros.

-¿Cuál es la renombrada "Princesa de la espada"?

Mientras, Lei y Syr los miraban como si fueran simples mortales, Bell estaba paralizado, rojos como un tomate y con la boca abierta, mirando a la chica rubia.

-¿Bell?

-¿Bell-kun?

Ambos intentaron sacarlo del trance, pero el chico de pelo blanco no parecía retroceder, bajó la cabeza y tomó aire, luego se apoyó en la mesa, mirándolos con suma atención.

-¿Quiénes son? –Preguntó Lei tranquilamente.

-Son de la familia de Loki –Contestó Syr.

-¿Loki? –Un amargo presentimiento hizo a Lei alterarse un poco- ¿Quién es?

-La mujer de pelo rojo, en fin, ellos son nuestros fieles clientes, la diosa Loki ama esta taberna.

-Eh… Bell… ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Lei al verlo tan concentrado- hey… ¿Comiste mucho o algo así?

De repente, un fuerte golpe sacó a Bell del trance, había sido el Prum blanco que estaba con la familia de Loki, golpeó la mesa con su jarra y empezó a hablar de forma golpeada.

-¡Por cierto, Aiz! ¡Dinos que pasó el otro día! –Gritó el sujeto, estaba borracho.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó la chica rubia, como si nada a su alrededor pudiera tocarla.

-¿Recuerdas? ¿Los pocos minotauros que perdimos al regresar? –Siguió gritando el hombre lobo- Mataste al último en el quinto piso, ¿Cierto? ¡Ya sabes! ¡Hablo del chico-tomate!

-¿Tomate? –Susurró Lei para sí mismo, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de quien hablaban- ¡!

-Hablando de minotauros ¿Te refieres a esos que nos atacaron en el piso diecisiete y que huyeron después de una derrota aplastante? –Exclamó la rubia tan tranquila como siempre.

-¡Si, exactamente! –Soltó el hombre lobo tan alterado que se levantó de la mesa- de los que por un milagro se escaparon a los pisos superiores, así que tuvimos que perseguirlos hasta allí… ¿Y adivina con quien se tropezaron? ¡Con un pequeño y débil novato!

Bell bajó la mirada, su concentración se apegó a algún recuerdo y parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Casi me reí por el culo! ¡Fue acorralado como un conejo! ¡Temblaba lastimosamente con cara de piedra! –El lobo no se detenía, disfrutaba el burlarse.

-¿A sí? ¿Entonces qué pasó con el chico? –Preguntó Loki.

-Ah, sí… Aiz acuchilló al monstruo en el último segundo ¿Verdad? –El lobo lagrimeaba de risa- E-Entonces, el niño quedó cubierto de sangre… ¡Se convirtió en un gran tomate rojo! ¡Y lo más gracioso! ¡El chico-tomate gritó y salió corriendo! ¡Nuestra princesa real fue abandonada por el chico que acababa de salvar! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Fue fantástico! ¡Lo siento Aiz, pero no puedo contenerme! –Se sentó de golpe- Pero fue tan patético… no debió convertirse en aventurero si llora de esa forma, me molestó ¿Sabes?

-Cállate de una vez, Bete –Ordenó una Alta-Elfa de pelo verde, también era parte de su familia- fue un descuido de nuestra parte dejar a esos monstruos, no tenemos ningún derecho de burlarnos de él mientras bebemos, siendo que merece nuestras disculpas.

-Sí, sí –Dijo más tranquilo el lobo- como se esperaba de Elf-sama… orgullosa como siempre, pero ¿Cuál es el punto en defender a ese caso perdido? ¿Qué hay de malo en llamar "basura" a la "basura"?

-Detente, Bete, estás arruinando la celebración –Resopló Loki.

-Ah… ¿Qué crees, Aiz? De ese pelmazo patético que temblaba frente a tus ojos.

-Yo… creo que él no pudo evitarlo bajo esas circunstancias.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás jugando a ser una niña buena? Entonces déjame reformular la pregunta… ¿Con quién preferirías aparearte? ¿Con migo o con ese chico?

-Bete, estás borracho –Dijo una de las chicas, una humana morena y de pelo corto.

-Cállate, ya… Aiz, decide ¿Cuál macho haría que menearas la cola? ¿Con cuál lo harías?

-No te escogería ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el mundo, Bete –La expresión, firme y algo molesta de Aiz, dejó la conversación en un completo silencio.

-Rechazado –Dijo cortante, la elfa.

-¡Cállate vieja bruja! –Bete miró a Aiz de nuevo- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptarías al niño si se aparece y te dice "te amo" o "te quiero"?

Lei sintió como un aura negativa crecía junto a él, él quería moverse, quería golpear al lobo, pero si Bell no se movía, él tampoco lo haría.

-¡JA! ¡No puedes decir que sí! ¡Un debilucho que es… más débil… más sumiso…! ¡Tú, más allá de toda esperanza de salvación, no merece estar a tu lado… una cosa tan poca como él no es para ti, Aiz Wallenstein!

Bell se levantó de golpe, furioso.

-¿Bell-kun?

Pero Syr no pudo detenerlo, el chico salió corriendo tan rápido que fue difícil verlo, sin embargo, los gritos de Syr llamaron la atención de la familia de Loki.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Espera! –Gritó Syr desde la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Cenó y salió sin pagar? –Exclamó el lobo como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Woa… -Soltó Loki- lo hizo en la taberna de Mamma Mía… que hombre tan intrépido.

De repente Aiz se levantó y salió por la puerta.

-Oye… -Lei de una patada lanzó la mesa por los aires, esta atravesó la ventana junto a algunos ladrillos.

-¡TU! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Gritó Mamma Mía desde la barra, Lei giró y la miró a los ojos.

-No se preocupe por los daños… -Lei volteó a ver a Bete- el que no quiera salir herido, lárguese ahora mismo –Los colmillos de Lei rechinaron, sus orejas se doblaron hacia atrás- lobo, toda la mierda que dijiste… te haré soltar quejidos como una niña…

-Tu ¿A qué viene esto? –Dijo Loki de forma atrevida, pero la chica morena se interpuso justo haciéndola retroceder un paso, Lei miró a Loki.

-Loki –Dijo sin ningún reparo- luego me encargaré de ti.

-Bastardo –Bete lanzó un fuerte y rápido golpe que dio de lleno en el pecho de Lei, pero este ni siquiera se movió, como si lo hubieran golpeado con una pluma.

-Patético… y decías podría decirte toda la mierda que soltaste hace rato.

Aiz volvió y al ver la pelea, intervino.

-Rubia, por alguna razón mi amigo te tiene en alta estima, no levantaré mi espada contra ti –Lei extendió su brazo en la dirección donde se encontraba su espada, esta flotó a gran velocidad hasta él, al tomarla, un relámpago salió de ella incinerando la tela junto a la vaina- Bete Loga –Dijo Lei al lobo, este retrocedió listo para otro ataque.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Preguntó el sujeto.

-Tu nivel es insuficiente, cinco apenas es un refrigerio para mí…

-¡!

Aiz intentó moverse, pero el brazo de Lei levantó su espada y apuntó hacia ella.

-Rubia de nivel cinco… no… ya casi en seis, apártate, esta pelea es entre el bastardo de pelo blanco y yo…

-¡¿Quién maldita sea eres tú?! –Gritó Bete.

-Si logras golpearme otra vez, te diré mi nom… -Pero antes de terminar, Bete se había lanzado, sin embargo, la elfa de pelo verde hizo un hechizo y lanzó al lobo hacia afuera por el agujero que Lei había hecho antes.

-… -Lei miró a la elfa, quien mantenía su báculo levantado hacia él, parecía sudar, sus manos temblaban, al final, cedió y bajó el báculo- Dejadlo a Bete –Ordenó la elfa.

-Riveria Ljos Alf, nivel seis, eres demasiado sabia para tener un nivel tan bajo… -Lei fijó sus ojos en Bete, quien se levantaba del suelo, afuera en la calle.

-Ahg… maldita…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estás cansado? –Dijo Lei parado frente a él con su espada de lado.

-¡!

-Te haré pedir perdón de rodillas… -Lei empezó a liberar relámpagos de su cuerpo, incluso sus ojos emanaban una gran y pura energía.

Fin del Capítulo 4


	5. Capítulo 5: Peligro

Capítulo 5: Peligro

El poder de Lei se desató, los relámpagos revotaban en los adoquines de la calle, una gran cantidad de gente los rodeó, pero al ver cómo iba evolucionando la batalla, muchos empezaron a alejarse, temerosos de salir heridos.

-Bastardo engreído… -Bete se puso de pie y retrocedió un paso, se preparó para el siguiente golpe, pero antes de moverse un centímetro, Lei le golpeó en el estómago con su puño, Bete escupió sangre luego de ser atravesado por un relámpago, Lei acercó su rostro a los oídos del lobo para que escuchara.

-El chico del que hablabas es un gran amigo mío… si no quieres morir, más te vale retractarte de tus palabras –Lei se alejó y le empujó suavemente, Bete se tambaleó hacia atrás.

-¡Hey! ¡Parad esto de una vez! –Gritó la chica morena de antes.

-Tu, chaval –Loki apareció tras la chica morena- te estás metiendo con Loki-sama y sus pequeños, más te vale…

-Me importa una mierda, Loki –Interrumpió Lei mirándola de medio lado, con unos afilados ojos negros- me importan una mierda los dioses y sus familias.

-¡No te distraigas! –Bete apareció con un puñetazo volador, pero cuando tocó a Lei, un relámpago cayó sobre él- _¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_ –El atronador grito de Bete se superpuso ante el ruido hecho por el relámpago de Lei.

-¡Bete! –Gritaron las chicas preocupadas por su compañero, excepto Aiz, la rubia permanecía observando en silencio, pero sin soltar la empuñadura de su espada.

-… -Lei quitó la mirada de Loki y miró a Bete, quien seguía parado con el puño extendido, con algunas quemaduras en su ropa, su pelo crispado y las orejas de punta- Lobo blanco… aun no te estás retractando.

-…. Ca-calla… b-b-bast…

-… movimiento definitivo… jucio del portador del trueno… -Lei abrió un poco sus piernas hacia atrás y adelante, su brazo izquierdo se dobló con los dedos formando una garra, mientras el derecho apuntaba hacia adelante con tres dedos medio abiertos- ¡AUVA! –En medio segundo, el puño izquierdo de Lei saltó con todo su poder hacia el pecho del paralizado Bete, sin embargo, algo se interpuso entre ambos, un escudo mágico creado por la elfa de cabello verde, aun así, el escudo no soportó el impacto, se rompió y dejó el resto a Bete, quien salió volando hacia atrás como si fuera una flecha- (Ese escudo era muy fuerte… ¿Cómo logró mantenerse tanto?) –Lei se miró la mano, uno de sus dedos estaba doblado de una forma extraña- tsk…

-¡¿Rompió el escudo de Riveria?! –Gritó la chica morena.

Lei suspiró profundamente antes de enderezar su dedo, el crack le dio escalofríos, pero rápidamente estaba como si nada.

-Supongo que es imposible mantenerse al margen mientras su amigo se muere –Lei sonrió a la elfa- no me importa lo que hagan… -Notó como Loki intentaba soltarse del agarre de Aiz, quien la sostenía para que no saltara a la lucha- ¿Oh? ¿Loki quiere pelear? Adelante… libera tu poder, rompe la ley y atácame… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que toma liberar tu poder? –Las palabras dejaron fría a Loki- supongo que… -En un instante, Lei desapareció de su posición y reapareció a escasos centímetros de Loki- liberar todo tu poder te tomaría unos segundos ¿No? Pues… mi poder está al límite, siempre.

-¡Tu! –Gritó Bete, su cuerpo voló veinte metros hasta estrellarse con unas cajas y barriles, su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y algunos cortes apenas se mantenía- ¡Aún no termino contigo!

-… Ohhh… tus chicos son persistentes, Loki –Dijo Lei mirando al tambaleante Bete, quien se aproximaba adolorido- bien, supongo que acabaré con tu sufrimiento –Lei movió su espada un par de veces antes de levantarla y apuntar hacia el tipo- vamos… lobito blanco… muestra tus colmillos… -Lei empezó a generar relámpagos desde la hoja de su espada- ¡VAMOS! –En un segundo, desapareció y al siguiente estaba cuatro metros más adelante, luego volvió a pasar y apareció otros cuatro metros, dos metros más y estaría sobre Bete, pero al aparecer, en medio de ambos, alguien se interpuso.

-¿Hestia? –Preguntó Lei con la hoja de su espada a medio centímetro de la cabeza de la chica.

-B-B-Br… -Una tambaleante Hestia le miraba fijamente con los brazos extendidos, cubriendo a Bete, quien apenas podía respirar.

-Lo que hiciste fue estúpido… un instante más tarde y los habría rebanado a los dos… -Lei retrocedió un paso y puso su espada en su hombro, al hacerlo, Bete cayó inconsciente.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?! –Gritó furiosa Hestia.

-¿Eh? Pues peleando a muerte… no, es broma, es broma –Lei sonrió tranquilamente- le daba una lección a ese tipo.

-¡Lo ibas a matar! –Escupió la chica morena desde atrás, luego de recibir una neutral mirada de Lei, esta se ocultó detrás de Aiz.

-¿Matarlo? –Lei bajó la hoja dejándola apuntando al adoquinado suelo- ¿Acaso no entran al Dungeon con eso en la cabeza? Si vas a abrir tu bocota –Dijo entre dientes- prepárate para defender tu palabra hasta la muerte.

-¡Lei! –Gritó Hestia- ¡¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?!

-¿Por qué? Bueno… si te lo dijera, me quitarías la espada de la mano y lo apuñalarías tú misma… -Lei se dio la vuelta y miró a Aiz, quien se mantenía frente a Loki y a la morena, la elfa estaba a su lado- ok… -Giró hacia Bete y lo levantó con extrema facilidad, caminó hacia la elfa y se lo tiró en frente- lo salvaste de una muerte segura en dos ocasiones, aun sabiendo que podrías morir tú y todos ellos… ¿Por qué?

-… son mi familia –Contestó con firmeza, sin embargo Lei podía oler el miedo en ella.

-Familia… pues… -Miró de reojo a Loki- su diosa es una inútil, cuídala o terminara siendo rebanada por un demi-humano con katana.

-¡Tu! –Gritó Mamma-Mía desde dentro del bar- rayos… tu nombre ¡Syr! ¡¿Cómo se llama tu cliente?! –Al fondo se escuchó a Syr diciéndolo- ¡Lei! ¡Trae tu cola aquí y hazte responsable por estos destrozos!

-Ok… ok… -Tras un suspiro, Lei se dio media vuelta y entró al establecimiento, detrás de él iba Hestia gritando y regañándole.

-Espero que tengas dinero… -Dijo la gran mujer a cargo del lugar, cruzada de brazos y con muy mal humor.

-… -Lei sacó de sus ropas una bolsa con dinero y se lo dio en las manos- esto es por la comida de todos los que se escaparon, quince en total… -Luego se colocó en medio de la sala principal, justo donde había hecho volar la mesa donde comía la familia de Loki- … -Cerró los ojos y con las manos formando un ovalo en medio de su pecho susurró algunas frases y en un parpadeo la gran esfera de energía se extendió desde su pecho hasta cubrir toda la taberna e incluso la calle.

-¿Esto otra vez? ¿Alquimia? –Preguntó Hestia al recordar cómo habían reparado muchas de sus cosas en la casa.

Como si el tiempo hubiese ido retrocediendo para los objetos, todo fue colocándose en el lugar donde estaba originalmente, restaurando así la pared, la ventana, el suelo, la mesa, los vasos, los platos, los tazones, los cubiertos, todo, incluyendo partes que él no destruyó, los uniformes de las meseras hasta el segundo piso y el callejón, todo, absolutamente todo quedó brillante de limpio. Al terminar, desapareció la esfera rojiza.

-Ahhhhhh… -Lei se tambaleó un poco y tras un largo suspiro se restableció- listo.

Nadie, dijo una palabra, el silencio fue abrumador, todos, incluyendo Hestia, todos estaban anonadados.

-C-Chico… ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Mamma Mía.

-… ahg… algo difícil de decir, la verdad –Se disculpó Lei con una reverencia- en lugar de eso, si necesita que repare algo, le pido que me llame cuando guste, he causado muchos problemas, mil disculpas.

-… -Hestia, a su lado, le miraba como si sospechara- tú, niño… ¿Por qué hablas tan respetuosamente con ella y con nosotras no?

-… -Lei la miró con sorpresa- el respeto se gana, Hestia –Luego de eso, dio media vuelta y salió tranquilamente.

Luego de eso, Lei se empezó a hacer famoso, los comentarios sobre un aventurero novato que derrotó a Bete Loga, un aventurero de primera clase perteneciente a la familia de Loki. Sin embargo, Lei se movía sutilmente entre la gente, tratando de no llamar la atención, siempre vestía una capucha para evitar ser reconocido.

Varios días después del encuentro con la Familia de Loki, Lei había ido varias veces a comer a la Mistress of Abundance, pasaba menos tiempo en el Dungeon, conversaba constantemente con Eina, consiguiendo información sobre el Dungeon, monstruos y niveles de los que nunca había oído hablar, también recibió algunos consejos sobre el "misterioso" aventurero que ha estado causando estragos en la familia de Loki, obviamente, Lei solo respondía con una media sonrisa.

-… -Lei caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Orario, zona comercial, su espada, simplemente sostenida en su mano bajo la capa- esa fue la vigésimo tercer… no… vigésimo quinta funda… ¿Sabes que son costosas? –Debes en cuando, alguna chica le miraba y él simplemente sonreía con cuidado, ante esto, la espada liberaba una chispa de indignación- y no me vengas con eso, no tengo tiempo ni estoy preparado para otra relación, suficiente con una chispeante espada en mi mano… -Bromeó tranquilamente mientras entraba a Mistress of Abundance- ¡Hola! –Gritó al entrar, las chicas le saludaron como de costumbre, rápidamente una elfa de cabello verde se acercó a él con un delantal blanco- hola, Ryuu –Saludó con tranquilidad, la chica por otro lado le ignoró y seriamente le dijo…

-Hay algunos trastos rotos, anoche un chico se volvió loco y…

-Ryuu-chan le dio una paliza tremenda, nya –Interrumpió una chica demi-humana con gran energía, la chica era una gatita de pelaje negro- ¡Debiste verla, Nya! ¡Aunque no es tan rápida como tú, nya! –En respuesta al comentario, Ryuu le golpeó con fuerza y rapidez- uggg…

-En fin –Continuó Ryuu- hoy te tocan los trastos, están en la cocina.

-¡H-Hola! –Saludó repentinamente Bell.

-¡Bell-san! –Saludó Syr, que iba saliendo de la cocina en ese momento con una canasta de comida.

-Hola, Syr –Dijo Lei, pero fue ignorado por completo, la chica de cabello gris pasó de él y le entregó la canasta a Bell… umm… ¿Syr? –Lei dejó a la chica hablar sin parar con Bell y se marchó a la cocina.

Minutos después de empezar a lavar platos, Mamma Mía apareció en la cocina.

-¿Eh? ¿No has terminado? –Preguntó sorprendida.

-Jajaja… -Rió Lei con ligera fuerza- no voy a usar mi poder para lavar los platos… además, me divierte hacerlo así.

-¿Un hombre que le gusta lavar trastos? Oh… el fin del mundo se acerca –Se burló con sarcasmo la gran mujer.

-Je… no te acostumbres –contestó Lei mientras colocaba un plato a un lado- la verdad es que quería hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre aquello? –Preguntó la mujer- la verdad, no sé para qué haces esto.

-Un secretito, solamente.

-Mientras no nos involucres… -La gran mujer se acercó al joven y empezó a secar los trastos con un trapo limpio.

-Si pueden conseguir información, no importa que tan pequeña, es útil, por otro lado, su seguridad es primordial para mí, no quiero que las chicas sufran por hacer unas preguntas.

-… sí, bueno, tu eres de gran ayuda aquí.

-… -Lei se puso serio- ese "incidente" de anoche… ¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, un tío listillo que intentó aprovecharse de Syr… bueno, no somos niñitas indefensas ¿Sabes?

-Mi propuesta sigue en pie, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer de noche.

-No gracias –Bromeó la mujer- atraerías la atención de gente no grata, además, ese lobo blanco sigue viniendo, te quiere volver a retar.

-… -Lei no evitó reír con fuerza- ese niño no aprende…

-Volviendo al tema –Dijo la mujer con una mirada seria- no sé de qué te vaya a servir, pero, Ganesha-sama tendrá una fiesta esta noche, muchos dioses irán, el tipo es muy egocéntrico, sus fiestas son abismales.

-Mmm… -Sin querer, Lei rompió el plato que sostenía- rayos… -Antes de que los trozos del plato cayeran, la esfera de energía envolvió toda la habitación, reparando por completo el trasto, el cual seguía en sus manos.

-Chico… ten cuidado, tu "habilidad" es muy preciada, no tendré que preocuparme por romper las paredes.

-jeje –Rió el joven- no se preocupe, no haré nada que ponga en riesgo mi vida.

-Además, las chicas te han cogido cariño… bueno, casi todas –Dijo sonriente cuando entró Ryuu con algunos trastos más.

-Mmm… entiendo –Lei sonrió para sí mismo mientras colocaba un plato más junto a él- gracias por la información, la tendré en cuenta.

-De nada –Dijo la mujer, y luego se marchó a la barra.

-Disculpa –Dijo Ryuu- parece que habían algunos trastos más –Su seriedad parecía tan rígida que Lei no lograba hablar tranquilamente en su presencia.

-(Increíble, la primera vez que la vi creí que tenía prisa, pero veo que ella es así) no es nada -Lei recibió los trastos y los colocó suavemente junto a los demás- (Es difícil… ¿Cómo se supone que rompa el hielo?) –Mientras se martirizaba, Ryuu le miraba expectante, como si esperara que él dijera algo.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó la chica tan fría como siempre.

-Nada en realidad… solo me preguntaba… ¿Me recuerdas de antes de llegar aquí? –El joven Lei lavaba sin mirar a la chica.

-Sí, nos tropezamos hace unos días.

-… -Lei levantó la mirada sorprendido- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-¿Por qué debería?

Un incómodo momento de frío silencio los envolvió a ambos, sin embargo, Ryuu no parecía molestarse.

-… em… perdón por aquello, iba pensando en otra cosa y no te vi.

-Ya te habías disculpado, no es necesario hacerlo de nuevo.

-Eh… -Lei la miró fijamente.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó la chica un poco impactada por la fija mirada del joven.

-Ahhh… nada, solo es difícil hablar contigo –Murmuró y luego se concentró en los trastos- tendré listo esto en unos minutos.

-Si usaras tu "alquimia", terminarías en un instante.

Lei suspiró profundamente pensando en cómo romper el frio y grueso hielo que se cernía en ambos, pero un punzante sentimiento le apuñaló en el pecho… en un instante la esfera roja cubrió todo lo que había a su alrededor, limpió incluso el suelo.

-Creo es hora de irme –Agitado, Lei se alejó un poco- nos vemos –Se soltó el delantal y lo puso sobre un mueble, abrió las puertas de un golpe, se detuvo, extendió la mano hacia su espada, la cual estaba sobre uno de los muros, esta se elevó con gran velocidad y flotó hacia su dueño, sin mediar palabra salió rápidamente del establecimiento.

-¡Ryuu-chan! ¡¿Qué dijiste para que se fuera así?! Nya –Preguntó una de las felinas cuando vio como el chico se marchaba a toda prisa.

-… no lo sé –Dijo la chica un poco preocupada desde la puerta de la cocina.

Lei corrió hacia el Dungeon, sin detenerse a saludar a nadie, entró con la respiración agitada, su pulso enloqueció, el sudor lo cubría por completo.

-… ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me comporto así? –Lei saltó por un agujero en el suelo, el cual lo llevaría directo al piso ocho, al caer, dejó un cráter debajo de él- respira… respira… -Empezó a caminar por uno de los pasillos- anda… tranquilízate…

Luego de una hora de caminar, Lei se detuvo, exhausto debido al estrés que sufría en ese momento.

-… ¿Qué es esto?… -Con cuidado se recostó contra el muro, levantó la hoja de su espada y miró el reflejo de sus ojos en ella- ¿Qué me pasa? Últimamente… me siento extraño… -Poco a poco, Lei se quedó dormido, más bien, cayó inconsciente.

 _-Anda… sé que lo deseas, lo anhelas… asesinar a todos esos dioses…_

-¿Uh? –Lei medio dormido empezó a soñar, frente a él estaba una mujer de cabello gris, le daba la espalda, pero podía adivinar quién era, la mujer que lo ayudó a salir de su antiguo hogar, aquella que lo interceptó en el callejón.

- _Asesínalos… todos ellos, todos son culpables._

-¡No! ¡Ellos ni siquiera estaban ahí! –Gritó con fuerza- ¡Me quieres engañar! ¡Debí cortarte la cabeza en ese callejón! ¡Víbora venenosa!

En un parpadeo, la mujer se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Lei, poniendo sus labios tan cerca que el joven podía sentir su suave y perfumado cuerpo, los grandes pechos de la mujer, semi-cubiertos lo presionaban.

-… ughhh… -El joven intentó moverse, pero estaba completamente inmovilizado.

- _No, no… si luchas, será más difícil para ti, déjate llevar… te sentirás libre…_

-… mmm… -Su vista se nubló, el frio desapareció siendo reemplazado por la calidez de esa peligrosa mujer- eliminarlos…

- _Sí, ellos confabularon contra ti y contra Astrea… deben morir todos._

-… Astrea… Astrea… -De repente su cuerpo empezó a emitir grandes cantidades de energía, llegando al punto de obligar a la mujer a separarse.

- _Huh, así que esa chiquilla no se da por vencida… es una lástima que no tenga control sobre tu mente…_

Fin del Capítulo 5


	6. Capítulo 6: Intervenciones & Problemas

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"Capítulo 6: Intervenciones Problemas /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" Lei se encontraba frente a un gran monumento con forma de hombre y cabeza de elefante, bajo él habían construido una mansión; el ruido dentro y fuera era altamente notable, muchas personas entraban y salían, todos eran dioses, algunos mayores y otros menores, incluso habían algunos aventureros haciéndoles compañía, casi todos eran muy apuestos, como si se tratara de un desfile./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" El joven llevó sus manos a su capucha y se la bajó, caminó de forma sutil y constante hasta llegar a la entrada, donde lo detuvieron dos porteros, los cuales lo vieron como si fuera una peste./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Tu, no puedes entrar a la fiesta de Ganesha-sama –Gruñó uno de los dos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -… -Lei le miró directamente- ¿Quién o qué me impide el paso? –La voz del joven provocó que el portero retrocediera un paso, pero luego se reincorporó demostrando ligeramente su enojo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Aunque quisieras entrar, hay un hechizo de protección, nadie excepto un dios o un invitado podrán entrar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Ya veo –Susurró Lei, luego abrió su capa dejando ver la gran vestimenta verde esmeralda que aquella mujer le dio tiempo atrás, totalmente reparada y limpia, pero lo que atrajo las miradas de los sujetos fue la hermosa espada que el joven sostenía con su mano izquierda- moveos… -Lei avanzó y los sujetos retrocedieron dándole paso- … -Levantó la espada desde la empuñadura y con esta tocó las puertas que se encontraban frente a él, de inmediato estas se abrieron como si nada, pero no sin que antes se desvaneciera una ligera capa de energía que las había estado cubriendo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -T-T-Tu… ¿E-Er…?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Soy un simple Prum… -Contestó Lei antes de entrar al edificio, al hacerlo llamó la atención de todos los que se encontraban cerca- (Cerca de treinta y cuatro dioses menores, dieciséis dioses mayores, veinte aventureros de nivel cuatro y dos de nivel cinco… no…) –Lei fijó su mirada hacia adelante, mucho más adelante, detrás de una mesa llena de comida se encontraban tres diosas mayores y una chica rubia- (Rubia… parece que aún no subes de nivel, es una lástima que estés aquí… luego me disculparé con Bell)/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¡Oye tú! –De la nada un guardia apareció e intentó jalar a Lei del hombro, pero al tocarle la capa, lo único que agarró fue la tela áspera y gruesa de la cual estaba compuesta la prenda- ¿Eh? Ha, ¿A dónde se fue? –El sujeto empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no había nadie cerca de él./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" Más adelante, caminando entre la gente, Lei se movía sutilmente, como si flotara; mientras iba hacia el centro de la gran sala principal su mente poco a poco se iba perdiendo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Necesitaré acabar de un solo golpe, no creo durar mucho si estos sujetos liberan su poder… a ver… cincuenta dioses en total… necesitaré al menos destruir toda la plaza… -Poco a poco, Lei movió su mano derecha a su espada, en cada paso, su agarre aumentaba la presión, hasta que… escuchó una voz conocida./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -La diosa de la pobreza que ni siquiera puede costear un vestido –Las palabras, agudas y humillantes, provenían de Loki, y la diosa que la recibía era… Hestia, la diosa de Bell./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -…T-T…tu…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" Pero en ese momento, unos brazos rodearon a Hestia desde la espalda abrazando los enormes pechos de la chica, el hecho fue impactante para las diosas, especialmente Hestia, quien no se esperaba algo así, pero antes de siquiera mirar hacia, una gran esfera mágica la envolvió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Bueno –Dijo Lei con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Hestia sin dejar de ver a Loki- si el problema es un simple vestido… -Cuando la esfera se esfumó, soltó el pequeño cuerpo de Hestia y al hacerlo el vestido simple de la diosa cambió abruptamente por un largo y hermoso vestido de baile./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -… ¡LEI! –Gritó Hestia, ruborizada y molesta- ¡TU! ¡No esperaba algo así de ti…! –Pero al ver su vestido, la pequeña diosa se relajó./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Tch… -Loki dio un paso atrás./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¿Y este quién es? –Preguntó una pelirroja, vestida de forma elegante de pies a cabeza a excepción de un parche en su ojo derecho./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -… -Lei ignoró la pregunta y junto a Hestia, ambos miraban sonrientes a Loki./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Ahora tengo un hermoso vestido… incluso puedo decir que has dejado al descubierto tu pecho plano solo para reírte de mí./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¡! –Loki retrocedió de nuevo ante el ataque de Hestia/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¡¿A cuántos caballeros decepcionaste con tus "argumentos" carentes de maternidad?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -… -Lei suspiró mientras veía con alegría como ambas diosas se jalaban del pelo, las mejillas, el vestido… se daban pequeños golpes- me pregunto si fue buena idea –Susurró con una sonrisa./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -… -La mujer pelirroja se le quedó mirando- sinceramente esto habría ocurrido contigo o sin ti./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -… -Lei la miró con una expresión sorprendida- ya veo… en fin, mi nombre es Lei Kung./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -No había oído de un dios con ese nombre…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Es porque no lo soy, Hepha… -Lei tartamudeó un poco- um… supongo que tú mereces mi respeto, Hephaestus-san./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" La charla fue amena y con varias sonrisas mientras las otras dos seguían peleando entre sí como niñas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¿Así que ya me conocías? –Preguntó la diosa de pelo rojo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Um, conozco su trabajo y el gran apego que tiene por los suyos, por esa razón se merece mi más sincero respeto–Lei la reverenció./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Te lo agradezco, antes dijiste que no eras un dios…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Soy un humilde aventurero –Dijo sonriente- con una invitación –Agregó rápidamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¡Lei! ¡Tú idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –Gritó Hestia luego de terminar su pelea con Loki, quien ya se había marchado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Ah… bueno, para poder hacer ropas con talla específica, debo "medir" ciertas áreas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -T-T-Tu… -Hestia estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se detuvo al recordar que estaba en una fiesta- ¿Qué haces aquí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Um… vine a saldar algunos asuntos, pero me encontré contigo y con Hephaestus-san, así que… pospondré mis planes –Lei sonrió de nuevo, pero la pequeña loli pechugona se mantenía malhumorada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¿Quiere de vuelta sus ropas? No es necesario tocarla más –Bromeó el joven./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -… sí, pero rápido./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -No necesita decirlo dos veces –Un chasqueo y Lei volvió las ropas elegantes de Hestia al simple y revelador vestido blanco de una pieza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¿Qué es eso que usas? ¿Magia? –Preguntó Hephaestus muy asombrada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -… un truquillo mío –Contestó sonriente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Ya veo –La pelirroja sonrió igual al entender que era un secreto y cambió la conversación- ya que estamos entre amigos ¿No quieres acompañarnos a una copa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -… Creo que no hay problema con eso… por cierto… -Lei miró a Hestia con una sonrisa en el rostro- deberías darle más cuidado a tu piel, podrías lastimarte usando esas ropas –Dijo mirando sus manos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¡LEI! –Gritó Hestia molesta, pero el joven retrocedió justo para evitar un golpe./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Hestia ¿Es este el chico de tu familia? –Preguntó Hephaestus./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¿Bell? No, no, él es un amigo… -Dijo entre dientes, pero detuvo su ira tras recordar algo muy importante- Em… esto… Hephaestus-sama…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -Hestia, no me gusta ese tono de voz… -Interrumpió Hephaestus con una mirada asesina, lo suficientemente intimidante como para que Lei detuviera sus bromas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -L-La v-verdad es que… quería pedirte…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¿Todavía tienes las agallas de pedir algo después de todo eso…? ¿No dijiste hace un rato que no tragarías mi monedero? –Las frías y afiladas palabras de la pelirroja dejó K.O. a Hestia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¿Dinero? –Lei repitió la palabra como si pudiera solucionar la ligera discusión femenina./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" Hestia tomó aire y con gran valor gritó…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¡Hephaestus! ¡Por Bell-kun! ¡Por favor! ¡Forja un arma para el niño de mi familia!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" Dos días después. En el despacho privado de Hephaestus, donde Hestia y Lei se encontraban frente al escritorio donde estaba ella sentada, inclinados con la cabeza en el suelo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="left" -¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí en esa posición? ¿Y por qué involucras a Lei-san?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Cierto… ¿Por qué me involucras a mí? –Masculló Lei junto a Hestia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡Calla! ¡Esto es el pago por tocarme! ¡Además! ¡Si somos dos! Hephaestus-sama podría cambiar de opinión./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… guuu… tengo hambre… -Se lamentaba Lei en el suelo- Bell me las va a pagar…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡Deja de quejarte! –Le gritó Hestia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Ahhh –Suspiró Hephaestus desde su escritorio- sus riñas son irritantes… no puedo trabajar con ustedes dos así… -Volvió a suspirar- miren, como ya se los dije antes… las armas y armaduras hechas por los herreros de alto nivel de la familia Hephaestus son productos de primera calidad… su rendimiento y precio son de primera clase, valen cada moneda de oro, además, estas son forjadas con el sudor y sangre de mis niños… ¿En verdad me pides que las venda a un precio barato solo porque somos amigas? Habría sido más fácil si me pedías dinero./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… (¿Qué hago aquí? Debo irme rápido… me muero de hambre… y Mamma-mía debe estar preocupada)/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Un ligero silencio se apoderó del lugar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Por cierto… ¿Qué postura es esa? –Preguntó Hephaestus mientras se levantaba de la silla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Es un movimiento especial y definitivo que concede el perdón por cualquier acto y la aceptación de cualquier petición… dijo Take./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… -Hephaestus se cubrió la cara por la indignación, luego de un largo suspiro, se volvió a sentar, al hacerlo, Lei se puso de pie./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Bien, suficiente humillación –Se estiró hasta que sus orejas se erizaron- ahhhh… -Bostezó y luego la esfera mágica los cubrió a ambos, Hestia y él- necesito un baño, esto solo limpia las ropas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Me sigue intrigando ese "truquillo" tuyo… -Hephaestus cerró sus ojos y luego los fijó en sus papeles- dime, Hestia… ¿Por qué ir tan lejos?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Buena pregunta –Agregó Lei./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡Porque quiero otorgarle poder a ese niño! ¡En estos momentos él está intentando cambiar! ¡Su objetivo lo hará partir a un viaje peligroso! ¡Así que quiero conseguir para él un arma que lo pueda ayudar en su camino…! –Su voz se quebró un poco, pero seguía adelante con el corazón en la mano- ¡Yo solo he sido una carga para ese niño! ¡Nunca he sido capaz de hacer algo digno, como su diosa! Odio el hecho de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Profundo… -Agregó Lei seriamente, luego miró a Hephaestus directamente- Hephaestus-san, no se preocupe por el dinero… yo me encargaré de que ese chico obtenga una buena arma, por favor no…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -No hace falta, Lei –Interrumpió Hestia- y-yo me haré cargo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Um –Hephaestus asintió con una ligera sonrisa- muy bien, conseguiré algo para ese niño./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡! –Ambos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la diosa, Hestia incluso levantó su cabeza para mirarla directamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Porque tú te quedarías allí para siempre si yo no diera mi aprobación ¿Cierto? –Dijo sonrientemente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Hephaestus!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Ah… y debiste aceptar la ayuda de Lei-san, porque me pagarás cada moneda, aunque te tome siglos hacerlo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡E-Entiendo! ¡Puedo hacer cualquier cosa si me lo propongo!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Seh, seh… -Hephaestus se alejó de su escritorio y acercó a unos martillos que tenía colgando en una estantería- ¿Qué clase de arma usa él?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Um… u-un cuchillo ¿Supongo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Una daga –Corrigió Lei, quien no había quitado la vista de Hephaestus./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¿Una daga? ¿De verdad? –Hephaestus levantó un martillo pequeño y lo balanceó un par de veces./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Hephaestus ¿Podría ser que tú harás el arma… personalmente?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¿Eh? –La pelirroja se volteó- por supuesto que yo la haré… esto es un asunto privado entre nosotras dos ¿Tienes algún problema?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¿Estás bromeando? –Soltó Lei totalmente emocionado- Eres la diosa herrera, esto es un honor./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡Si! –Gritó Hestia- ¡La herrera de los dioses, vas a hacerla tú! ¡No hay queja!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… -Impactada por la asertividad de ambos, la diosa titubeó un momento- ¿L-Lo olvidaron? No puedo usar mis poderes en este mundo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡Soy la más feliz! ¡Tú vas a hacer un arma para mí! –Gritó Hestia de nuevo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Ahh… deberías darme una mano, te haré trabajar duro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Genial, me marcho entonces, tengo mucho que hacer –Lei se estaba dando la vuelta cuando sintió la punzante mirada de las diosas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -No te obligaré a quedarte, pero… -Hephaestus, de brazos cruzados le miraba detenidamente- si quieres irte sin ayudar, déjame ver esa espada que ocultas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡! –Lei se estremeció al oír esas palabras- ¿Mi espada? –Al decirlo, su mano sintió como si le quitaran la espada sutilmente- em…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Ven aquí y dime por qué no tiene una funda –La pelirroja le apuñaló con la mirada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… -Lei suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encararla./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¿Es importante una funda? –Preguntó Hestia, quien no sabía nada de armas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Una muestra de aprecio hacia aquello que posees… además de ser una medida de seguridad –Contestó Lei antes de levantar su espada, la cual tenía oculta gracias a su hechizo de cambio de forma./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡! –Hephaestus saltó hacia el joven al ver la espada, intentó tocarla, pero Lei la movió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Si la toca, morirá…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¿Entonces… es una espada mágica?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Solo yo puedo sostenerla sin sufrir daño… bueno, hubo alguien que la levantó sin problemas –Murmuró mirando a Hestia./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Pero… -Hephaestus la miró más de cerca, pero sin tocarla- ¿Cuántas veces la has usado? No parece dañada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… la he utilizado bastante, esta espada no se romperá, no importa cuando poder use./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -De todas formas… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién la forjó?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… -Lei se mostró reacio a contestar- no tiene nombre./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! –Gritó la mujer claramente molesta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… no he… pensado en uno que le quede… -Lei miró la brillante y perfecta hoja semicurva- además –Se sacudió las ideas de la cabeza- es muy terca, ha roto cada vaina que he comprado… la que más resistió lo hizo solo por dos días…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Eso es mucho poder… bien, haremos un trato… piensa en un buen nombre y dentro de dos días tendré una funda perfecta para ti./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Ohhhhh… -Lei sonrió con los brazos cruzados- eso sería estupendo, prometo pagar cada moneda de oro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Esa misma noche./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Lei salió literalmente volando del despacho de Hephaestus, utilizando su poder mágico para correr tan rápido como el viento, pasó entre las personas, aventureros e incluso entre los puestos de fruta en el mercado central, al final llegó al establecimiento de Mamma-Mía./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡LEI! –Gritó una de las felinas cuando lo vio, Arnya, la felina de pelo castaño- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido-Nya?! ¡Te hemos estado esperando! Nya./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡Rápido! ¡Mamma-Mía! ¡Creo que va a matar a un cliente! –Gritó Lunoire, una de las maid humanas, parecía muy alterada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… Ok… -Lei se quitó la capucha y tomó el delantal que Lunoire le pasó- ¿Por dónde?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Lunoire le guío hasta la cocina donde Mamma-Mía estaba discutiendo con un cliente por la comida, parecía que iba a explotar de furia, por otro lado, el hombre con quien peleaba era un aventurero promedio, pero estaba armado y no importaba cuan fuerte era Mamma-Mía, estaba en desventaja./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¿Lei-kun? –La voz era de Syr, la elfa, quien simplemente se quedaba mirando la riña- ¿Cuándo volviste?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Oh… hace unos minutos… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… Mamma-Mía le hizo un plato especial al sujeto, pero este no quiso pagar porque no le gustó… sin embargo, ella lo hizo justo como él dijo…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… -Lei se enfocó en el hombre- es un aventurero nivel dos, Mamma-Mía podrá manejárselas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… sí, podría./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Incluso tú puedes cargártelo en un segundo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Sí, lo sé./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" La rudeza de la elfa restaba puntos en la paciencia de Lei./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -No necesitan un guardaespaldas para esto… -Lei se acercó al enfurecido hombre./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡No me grites anciana! ¡Tú apestosa aliento es igual de inmundo que tu comida!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡No soy ninguna anciana! ¡Tú pequeño mequetrefe! –La gran mujer, levantó el brazo para darle un buen golpe, sin embargo, el sujeto sacó su daga y atacó con mayor velocidad…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Oh… -Lei paró a ambos con sus manos desnudas- mirad la cocina, tendré que reparar todo de nuevo… -Con la mano derecha sostuvo el golpe de la mujer y con la punta de su dedo índice izquierdo contrarrestó la daga- Ahhh –Suspiró- últimamente me entrometo en peleas ajenas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… -El hombre aún no podía creer que su ataque furtivo fue detenido por un simple muchacho./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Mamma-Mía, lamento llegar tarde, tuve algunos inconvenientes./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Ja, no hacía falta tu presencia –La mujer retrocedió- puedo valerme por mi misma./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -De eso no hay duda, pero esta daga está envenenada… un rasguño y estarías en graves problemas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡! –El hombre saltó hacia atrás al oír eso./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Este sujeto de aquí –Señaló sobre su hombro sin dejar de ver a la mujer- planeó esto, de hecho dentro de poco aparecerán dos más… creo que… quería asaltar la taberna./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! –Gritó el sujeto, esta vez con dos dagas- ¿Y por qué no estás muriendo envenenado?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¿Coincidencia…? La verdad… lo deduje cuando entré –Lei sacó su espada oculta por magia, cortó el aire a ambos lados de Mamma-Mía, luego saltó hacia Syr, cortó sobre su cabeza, la chica se estremeció cuando notó como la espada pasaba volando a centímetros de su cabeza; al final volvió a su posición anterior- conté mal, eran tres –Todo en menos de un segundo, las mujeres apenas podía entender lo que ocurrió./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Lo único que lograron ver los demás, fue como dos extraños cayeron al suelo junto a Mamma-Mía, ensangrentados y apenas respirando; otro más cayó detrás de Syr, este casi partido por la mitad./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Lei miró al hombre, quien no dejaba de temblar con las dagas levantadas./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… ¿Quién te envió? –Preguntó con una mirada asesina del calibre de un dios de la guerra, el ambiente cambió totalmente- si me lo dices… tu muerte será rápida e indolora –Lei apuntó su espada hacia el sujeto./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… Q-QU… -El hombre retrocedió un paso- (¡Nos separan cinco metros! ¡¿Por qué siento que no lograré huir?!) –Sudando, el sujeto pasó sus ojos por todas partes, tratando de buscar una vía de escape./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -No se te ocurra mentir… no sabré inmediatamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… -Al final, el sujeto suspiró profundamente- me dijeron que eras un monstruo… pero esto es ridículo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… ¿Quién lo dijo?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… creo que ya lo sabes…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" Lei se empezó a desesperar, en un instante le tenía sujeto del cuello medio metro sobre el suelo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Dimelo… ¡¿Quién te envió?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -… ug… -El hombre intentó soltarse, pero una descarga eléctrica le paralizó- no debí… aceptar…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -¡Escúpelo! –Lei apretó el agarre, con más fuerza, olvidando por completo que de esa forma, no iba a poder decir nada./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -P-Pu… -Al querer decir algo, Lei le soltó dejándolo caer al suelo- ¡Púdrete! –Desde dentro de sus ropas, sacó una bomba de gran tamaño./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" La sorpresa de las mujeres no les permitió reaccionar a tiempo, ante aquella temible amenaza, solamente lograron cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sin embargo, nada pasó, al abrirlos todo a su alrededor estaba intacto, a excepción de la zona donde estaban Lei y el invasor, en su lugar había una gran esfera de roca, la cual se desmoronó y dejó ver que dentro estaba de pie el joven Kung, con las ropas hechas pedazos, quemaduras por doquier, y un cadáver hecho pedazos frente a él, con la mirada fija en el cadáver, Lei suspiró profundamente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" -Al final no me dijo nada útil… -Salió del pequeño cráter, a cada paso que daba sus heridas sanaban, al fijar sus ojos en la mujer, dueña del establecimiento y a la elfa, el joven no vio más que sorpresa y miedo, suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con dolor en el pecho- lamento todo esto, ha sido mi culpa… antes de irme, me aseguraré de limpiar… por favor, salid un momento mientras arreglo todo este desastre./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"Fin del Capítulo 6/p 


	7. Capítulo 7: Hechicero

Capítulo 7: Hechicero

Lei incineró los cadáveres con su magia hasta que no quedara ni una molécula de ellos, la taberna tuvo que cerrar con la excusa de "Problemas Técnicos".

-… (¿Cuándo podré descansar? Me estoy hartando de todos estos ataques sin sentido)

Su espada vibró con fuerza.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… antes de usar alquimia, tengo que deshacerme completamente de estos inútiles… ahhhh… justo cuando me había decidido a aceptar el trabajo de guardaespaldas… supongo que… no hay opción, es muy peligroso para ellas.

La hoja desprendió una pequeña chispa.

-No es culpa tuya… son esos insignificantes insectos, la guardia y el concejo… debería erradicarlos por completo.

La espada soltó una gran descarga, como si se enfureciera.

-…

-Lei-kun –Mamma-Mía entró a la cocina- las chicas ya se fueron, les dije que se mantuvieran alerta, la mayoría se pueden cuidar solas.

-… -Lei asintió mientras levantaba una escoba del piso.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido?

-… no, gracias por preocuparte, pero no hace falta, me iré en cuanto termine.

-… -La gran mujer se acercó al chico, el cual era casi un metro más pequeño, él se estremeció pero decidió no mirarla a los ojos, por el contrario la mujer le agarró de los hombros y le sacudió.

-H-Hey… q-que…

-Espabila chico, estás dormido.

-N-No es tiempo de bromas, casi mueren hoy y fue por…, esos sujetos me buscaban a mí.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no sabías? Aquí todos tienen su historia, no creo que la tuya sea más dramática que la mía.

-… -Lei suspiró- igual, me voy…

-¿Y por qué no has usado tus trucos? Si lo hicieras, el lugar estaría en una pieza, como nuevo y te habrías ido hace mucho.

-… -Él bajó la cabeza, sus orejas se agacharon a los lados.

-No me importa qué hiciste, hoy nos ayudaste, tienes mi confianza y la de las chicas, puedes trabajar para mí.

-… -El chico soltó la escoba, usó su alquimia y en un instante todo estaba preparado y limpio- solo quieres que repare los destrozos que causan tu mal genio –Agregó con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí –Contestó la gran mujer con una gran y amplia sonrisa- por hoy puedes irte, te espero mañana en la noche, sin falta o no te pagaré.

-¡Sí!

A la mañana siguiente.

-¡! –Lei fue emboscado por un grupo de hormigas- me asustaron –Una intentó embestirlo, pero él se movió a un lado y esta pasó directo impactando con una compañera- bien, sus cristales son tan buenos como los de los demás pisos… -En un instante, la silueta del joven lobo apareció junto a todas las hormigas y les cortó la cabeza, al final se sentó en su posición anterior- ahhhh –Bostezó, las cabezas cercenadas empezaron a hacer un extraño ruido y en unos minutos docenas de hormigas aparecieron inclusive desde la tierra, formando un ejército de cien- oh… son muchas… -Lei levantó la mano hacia ellas y chasqueó los dedos, el sonido del golpe fue mudo, pero toda la caverna se estremeció, al terminar, ninguna de las hormigas estaba presente, en su lugar habían docenas de cristales y partes de monstruo tiradas por todo el suelo.

La recolección precedió sin problemas, lento pero seguro, Lei guardó todas los cristales y las partes en su mochila, estaba a punto de salir de la recamara cuando se topó con un grupo de aventureros, parecían muy alegres hasta que lo vieron, sus miradas se cruzaron y el ambiente se tornó tenso.

-¡Hey! –Gritó uno de los integrantes- ¿Cazas solo? ¿Qué te parece ayudarnos con la captura para el evento de hoy? Estamos cortos de personal.

-¿Evento? –Se rompió el hielo y Lei se relajó.

-Sí, Monsterfilia, un evento anual donde Ganesha-sama prepara la arena para luchar contra monstruos domesticados.

Tras aceptar, Lei marchó a los pisos inferiores con el grupo.

-¿Qué nivel eres? –Preguntó el líder.

-… -Lei desvió la mirada, decir algo así era descortés de donde él provenía, pero aquí en Orario podría ser normal.

-¡Jefe! ¡No pregunte algo así tan directamente! –Le reprendió una aventurera.

-… mmm… dos… -Mintió, revelar su nivel podría causar más confusión de la que desearía.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo quería saber qué nivel era, necesito posicionarlo… y dime, ¿Qué arma usas?

-Soy un mago –El joven lobo no vestía como uno, pero su capa cubría casi todas sus ropas, así podría decir que era lo que quisiera, además, no mentía del todo, su especialidad eran los ataques mágicos.

-Oh, podrías ser de utilidad, por favor, ve con ella –Señaló a la chica de antes, como soporte es muy buena, cúbrela si es necesario.

-Mmm –Asintió el joven, luego se acercó a la chica, era una humana castaña, pelirroja de larga cabellera, vestía un sombrero puntiagudo y una túnica azul, en su mano llevaba un bastón.

-Hola, mi nombre es Angie, es un gusto.

-H-Hola… soy Lei, el gusto es mío.

-He… no veo que lleves un arma… ¿Usas varita o bastón?

-… ahh… -Lei se puso algo nervioso- bueno, hechizos sin armas.

-¿En serio? Pero… eso reduce bastante la potencia de fuego… -La chica empezó a buscar entre sus cosas y sacó un pequeño báculo de un metal plateado con tonalidad verde, tenía una gema azul en la punta que emitía un brillo intenso; lo agitó dos veces y este creció hasta tener metro y medio de longitud- ten –Se lo ofreció con una cálida sonrisa- úsalo, mejorará tu habilidad.

-Oh… gracias… -Lei lo tomó con nerviosismo, su expresión fue reprendida por la espada que ocultaba dentro de su capa- (H-Hey cálmate…) L-La devolveré cuando acabemos.

-N-No, no te preocupes… -La chica se retrajo un poco ruborizada- p-puedes conservarla.

-Gracias.

Iban caminando, cuando de repente apareció un monstruo blanco enorme.

-¡Atención! ¡Prepárense para el ataque! –Gritó el líder.

Todos tomaron posiciones de ataque, los espadachines saltaron contra el gran monstruo mientras Angie cantaba hechizos de aumento, Lei se sintió perdido ya que nunca había trabajado en grupo.

-¡Hechicero! ¡Ataca a los ojos! –Gritó el líder.

-… -Lei asintió algo nervioso, chasqueó los dedos una vez y un relámpago atravesó el aire sobre la cabeza de todos estrellándose contra el monstruo… le arrancó la cabeza.

-¡!

-¡!

-¡!

-¡!

-…

La sorpresa de todos era indiferente para Lei, quien se mantenía sereno ante los sucesos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó al ver todas las miradas fijas en él- me dijeron… que atacara…

-¡¿Olvidaste que tenemos que capturarlos?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre usar un hechizo tan fuerte?!

Las reprensiones del líder aturdieron al distraído joven lobo.

-… lo siento…

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Ya saldrán más!

Todos los miembros miraban a Lei con desagrado, todos menos la chica, quien se mantenía mirando con ligero interés al joven.

-Lei-kun –Susurró la joven tratando de evitar que los demás la escucharan.

-¿? –Lei se acercó para escuchar.

-E-Eso que usaste… ¿Fue un hechizo de nivel cuatro? ¿Cómo se llama?

-… -Lei se sorprendió al oír la pregunta, pero el conjuro era de categoría divina, los únicos hechizos que conocía estaban en esa categoría debido a que poseía su amada espada, pero eso no podía decirlo- ehhh… Angie-san, sabes mucho –Susurró tratando de parecer impresionado, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una mirada llena de admiración y orgullo- la verdad no recuerdo bien el nombre –Tenía que inventarlo- creo que era… Light of Gods…

-Es increíble… pero Lei-kun, debes prestar más atención a tus habilidades, tienes que ser más atento y responsable.

-S-Sí, lo siento…

-Además, ese nombre no lo había escuchado…

-Es que… soy extranjero, llegué a Orario hasta hace unos días.

-¿Es así? Entonces debe ser por eso que no necesitas conjurar antes de lanzar los hechizos… los magos de otros países son increíbles.

-Jejeje…

De repente y sin previo aviso, uno de los aventureros fue lanzado lejos por el golpe de un monstruo.

-¡! ¡Cuidado! –Gritó el líder- ¡Apoyo! ¡Trata las heridas de Klein! –Soltó antes de saltar al frente junto a sus amigos.

-Lei-kun, por favor, venga conmigo –Dijo la chica antes de correr en dirección al abatido aventurero.

Lei la siguió apresuradamente, la chica, baja y de apariencia frágil corrió con gran esmero hacia su compañero.

El aventurero abatido, que llevaba una pesada armadura junto a un gran escudo estaba tirado a un lado del muro de roca negra, parecía inconsciente.

-¡Klein-san! ¡Despierte! ¡Despierte! –Con sus pequeñas manos, la chica le quitó el casco y lo golpeó varias veces- ¡Klein-san!

-Ugh… -El sujeto escupió sangre- ¿Q-Qué… pasó? –Balbuceó con dificultad.

-No hables y mantente despierto… -De inmediato la chica empezó a recitar un hechizo, su bastón tocó la cabeza del aventurero y este fue envuelto en una capa brillante de color azul.

-… -Lei se mantuvo mirando la situación, todo parecía extraño para él, levantó la mirada y vio como los demás luchaban contra un gran minotauro armado con un hacha de roca.

Parecía una batalla difícil, los hombres retrocedían constantemente y apenas lograban asestar un golpe, de repente uno cayó inconsciente, estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por el hacha, pero el líder retuvo el golpe con su propio sable.

-¿A ese…? –Murmuró Lei.

-¿Eh? –Angie levantó la mirada al oírlo.

-¿Hay que atrapar a ese también?

-¿Qué dices ahora Lei-kun?

-Iré a pelear, quédate aquí con él –Sin mirarla, Lei se adelantó.

El Minotauro lanzó un golpe y el líder fue lanzado por los aires contra un muro, pero Lei le atajó antes de estrellarse, lo puso en el suelo y lo dejó ahí mientras él seguía caminando.

Otro ataque del Minotauro contra el segundo aventurero, quien cargaba un escudo que estaba a punto de romperse, este ataque fue repelido por el hechizo de Lei, el hacha de roca se volvió polvo.

-¡Hechicero! ¡Quítate! –Gritó otro aventurero que no había visto lo que pasó antes.

-… -Lei suspiró- que molestia… -Levantó el bastón que Angie le prestó antes, saltó hasta estar frente al monstruo, presionó la punta del báculo en el pecho- Azimech… -Murmuró… antes de disparar un poderoso rayo de energía que atravesó por completo al monstruo, no se detuvo ahí, el rayo golpeó el muro que estaba detrás y también lo evaporó creando un túnel de tres metros de diámetro por cerca de cincuenta metros, cuando terminó, Lei se enderezó y miró a los demás miembros del grupo- lo siento –Dijo de nuevo- me pareció que era demasiado fuerte para el evento… podría ser peligroso.

-¿Q-Quien… eres? –Preguntó uno de los espadachines.

-¿E-Eso… que... que fue? –Balbuceó el líder, quien estaba tirado a varios metros.

-… -Lei sacudió sus ropas y volvió hasta donde estaba el lider, todas las miradas, incluyendo a la chica de pelo rojo, estaban fijas en el joven- lamento todo esto… pero ese monstruo era más fuerte que este grupo…

-…Ah… sí… no, no te preocupes…

Lei extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

-Recomiendo volver a la superficie, su amigo no parece estar bien.

Volvieron a subir, esta vez las miradas de desprecio se volvieron miradas de admiración y respeto. Al salir, apenas eran las once de la mañana.

-Bien, me despido –Lei hizo una reverencia.

-Espera… tú… ¿De qué familia eres? –Preguntó el líder.

-Ah… Astrea Family.

-N-Nunca había oído de esa familia, debe ser muy poderosa… -La sorpresa no abandonaba el rostro de los integrantes del grupo- esto… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Lei Kung –Contestó cortante y directo.

-Lei-san, espero volvernos a encontrar.

-Que tengan un buen día…

Todos se despidieron y Lei se marchó a la plaza principal, se acercó a la fuente y se sentó a descansar, miraba el cielo azul cuando una voz le llamó, era Angie.

-¡Lei-san! –Gritó la chica mientras corría hacia él.

-¿Angie-san? ¿Pasó algo?

-N-Nada… digo… no… bueno…

-Espera… respira… trata de respirar.

-¡Enséñeme a ser tan poderosa como usted!

-¿Ehhh?

Más tarde, Lei invitó a comer a la chica.

-… -El joven la examinaba detenidamente, la chica se mantenía inmóvil con la mirada baja, ruborizada completamente.

-E-Esto… Lei-san… es… incomodo…

-… -Lei no respondió.

-Buenos días ¿Qué les puedo servir? –Preguntó la mesera.

-Un vaso con hielo y agua… un corte de carne y una ensalada pequeña, por favor –Contestó Lei.

-Entendido –La mesera lo apuntó en una libreta, volteó hacia Angie y preguntó- y su novia… ¿Qué desea?

-¿N-N-N-No-Novia? –Tartamudeó roja como una manzana.

-No es mi novia, es mi aprendiz –Corrigió Lei.

-¡Ehhhh! –Gritó la chica sorprendida- ¡¿M-Me enseñará a usar magia?! –dijo de pie frente a la mesa.

-Baja la voz… estamos en un restaurante…

-Ah –La chica se cubrió la boca y se sentó.

-Jaja –Rio sutilmente la mesera- su aprendiz –Enfatizó con un tono juguetón- desea pedir algo.

-Ah… yo… bueno…

-Pide lo que quieras, yo pagaré –Exclamó el joven.

-N-No será necesario…

-Insisto –Soltó directamente.

La comida fue servida.

-¿Estás bien solo con eso? –Frente a Lei, sirvieron un postre para Angie- es hora de almuerzo.

-Y-Yo… escuché que el azúcar potencia el mana en los magos de oeste…

-¿Es así? Entonces debí pedir un pastel también…

Empezaron a comer tranquilamente, pero la chica estaba muy nerviosa.

-Tienes preguntas… ¿cierto?

-… -Angie asintió apenada.

-Qué tal… -Lei mordió un trozo de carne- si nos presentamos debidamente… quizá podamos acercarnos mejor… empezaré yo –Bebió algo de agua antes de proseguir- mi nombre es Lei Kung, vengo del este, un país al otro lado del desierto, soy el segundo al mando de la familia Astrea… aunque actualmente soy el único miembro.

-¡! –Eso sorprendió a la chica y estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero se contuvo y prefirió escuchar.

-Me gusta ver el cielo despejado, aunque no me desagrada el frio o la lluvia… las comidas, como lo que sea siempre y cuando esté cocinado…

-Esto… ¿E-Es cierto que su nivel es… dos?

-… -Lei suspiró y dejó los cubiertos en la mesa- no, mi nivel es más alto, pero lo dejaremos para después… por ahora terminemos la presentación.

-¡S-Sí! –Angie estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie, pero no lo hizo- S-Soy Angie Greem, nací y crecí en Orario, soy parte de la familia Ganesha, actúo como soporte en las misiones, pero en realidad me gusta estar en el frente, aunque me da mucho miedo ya que no poseo casi ninguna habilidad mágica de ataque, soy débil y torpe.

-(¿Qué tan baja tiene la autoestima?)

-Me asustan muchas cosas, como los insectos, de solo verlos me paralizo… -Se abrazó a sí misma como si el pensar en ellos tuviera un efecto negativo en su cuerpo- soy nivel uno, mi "Fuerza" apenas está en F, "Resistencia" no llega si quiera a eso, "Destreza" está por debajo de la D, "Agilidad" acaba de llega "Magia" está en C.

-… -Lei la miró analizando y meditando qué debería decirle.

-… S-Sensei…

-¿Qué te gusta? –Preguntó sin reparos.

-¿G-Gustos…? ¿T-Te refieres… a… chi-chi-chios…? –Su cara se ruborizó aún más que antes.

-No, no… comida, aficiones, deporte…

-¡Ah! –La chica agachó la cabeza- me gustan las comidas dulces y los objetos brillantes… -Empezó a sonreír con delicadeza- también colecciono objetos antiguos, me atraen las cosas misteriosas del pasado, hay objetos que tiene aspectos mágicos y otras máquinas que nunca podríamos imaginar.

-… -Lei sonrió- entiendo… dime, Angie-san… por mi enseñanzas… ¿Estarías dispuesta a cualquier cosa?

-¡! –La chica se paralizó- ¿Eh?

Fin del Capítulo 7


	8. Capítulo 8: Incidente

Capítulo 8: Incidente

En el restaurante… un profundo silencio se apoderó de la mesa, ninguno decía una palabra, la joven pelirroja, Angie, intentaba procesar la pregunta que acababa de escuchar, la mirada seria y firme del posible maestro le indicaba que estaba hablando completamente en serio…

-Si no es así… -Dijo al fin Lei, bajando la mirada hacia su plato- entonces no puedo ayudarte.

-¡No! –La chica golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, su determinación se acumuló en sus siguientes palabras- ¡No seré más una chica débil e indefensa…! ¡No importa que tenga que hacer…! –Poco a poco su rostro se ruborizó hasta el límite- s-s-si… s-s-si L-Le-Lei-se-sensei… qui-quiere… p-p-podría…

-Suficiente –Lei terminó de beber el agua- las palabras no son nada si no hay hechos, termina tu… -Lei dudó un momento al ver el pastel frente a la chica- comida, probaremos qué tan ferviente es tu determinación.

-¡! –Angie comió el pastel tan rápido como pudo, su nerviosismo no le permitía hacer nada tranquilamente, la ansiedad se elevaba a cada momento.

Mientras tanto…

-… -Una hermosa mujer que cubría su rostro bajo una capucha se infiltró a la bodega donde se guardaban los monstruos para el evento principal… en un minuto todos los guardias de Ganesha terminaron gimiendo a un lado de las jaulas.

Al terminar con todos, la mujer se paseó por el lugar buscando algo… algo que la impresionara, hasta que el gruñido proveniente de la jaula más grande llamó su atención, se giró mientras se soltaba la capucha

-Oh… Silverback, te elijo a ti, vamos a jugar afuera –Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la jaula.

El monstruo era un humanoide del tipo simio, grandes ojos azules y un pelaje grisáceo, sus intenciones asesinas emanaban en cada respiración, pero esto no hizo retroceder a la mujer.

-Freya te ordena seguir a cierto individuo…

Fuera, en la avenida central, la gente iba y venía.

-Bien… creo que… el evento debió iniciar ya ¿Cierto? –Preguntó Lei a la chica, quien le seguía de cerca.

-Ah, sí… -La distancia mental de la joven era notable.

-¿Pasa algo? –Reiteró Lei mirando por sobre el hombro.

-Mn… -Negó la chica un poco ruborizada mientras movía la cabeza varias veces de derecha a izquierda.

-Mentir no sirve de nada –Agregó Lei mientras sostenía su espada bajo la capa.

-Ahh… yo… esto… bueno… la verdad, esta será mi primera… vez –La chica desvió la mirada mientras lo decía.

-Ah, entiendo… te seré franco, también será mi primera vez haciendo algo así, pero no seré nada gentil –Contestó sin dejar de caminar.

-¡¿Eh?! –La chica no logró evitar el grito y se detuvo completamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Lei se detuvo también y volteó a verla- No podemos retrasarnos, si el evento termina…

-N-n-no se supone… que sea así… digo… l-la p-primera vez de una chica… se debe… ser gentil… ¿No? –Las palabras titubeantes de la chica se perdían entre el tumulto de gente.

-No soy sexista, además, este es el mundo real, nadie será gentil y suave contigo porque seas una chica.

-… -La joven pelirroja retrocedió un paso.

-¡! –Lei saltó hacia Angie al notar como un barril enorme fue lanzado hacia ellos, atrapó a la chica y se alejó justo a tiempo para ver como el barril explotaba por el impacto.

-¡! –La chica se empujó a si misma de entre los brazos de Lei justo para ver como él cruzaba miradas con un enorme monstruo negro, con una gran espalda cubierta por un escudo de acero, era una especie de armadillo, su vista era mala, pero sus ataques, impresionantes.

La gente empezó a huir en todas direcciones, confundiendo momentáneamente al monstruo.

-Apártate –Lei encaró al monstruo con su espada.

-¿Una espada? –Murmuró Angie al ver la reluciente hoja que sostenía Lei.

-Te mostraré como se utiliza la magia de verdad… -Lei cerró los ojos mientras bajaba el filo de la hoja- (Concéntrate… no liberes todo el poder…) ¡HHAAAAAA! –En un movimiento elevó la espada hasta el límite, de la hoja emergió un gran dragón hecho de relámpagos que fue directo hacia el monstruo armado, lo evaporizó completamente, no quedó siquiera el cristal de su pecho.

-Fuuu… -Lei suspiró profundamente- ¿Qué hacía ese monstruo aquí?

-¡Hey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso! –Gritó un aventurero cargando una espada corta y un escudo, tras él iban corriendo otros aventureros.

-… -Lei los ignoró- ¿Se escaparon del evento?

-S-Sensei… e-eso… ¿Qué fue? –Angie ignoró totalmente las palabras tanto de los aventureros como las de Lei- ¿Qué nivel de conjuro fue ese…? no… ni siquiera… oí el conjuro.

-… -Lei salió de su meditación y miró a la chica a los ojos- te lo diré si te decides completamente a ser mi aprendiz.

-Yo… ¡Estoy decidida! ¡Pero…! –La chica bajó la mirada al suelo- n-no… me parecen correctos… sus métodos…

-¿Me cuestionas y ni siquiera te he enseñado nada? –Lei la miró con molestia.

-¡Si! –Angie le encaró- ¡Es más! ¡¿No es su primera vez también?! ¡¿Cómo puede hacerlo así nada más?! ¡Ni si quiera me conoce! ¿No sería mejor hacerlo con alguien a quien amas con todo tu corazón?

-… -Lei se sorprendió y parpadeó dos veces antes de soltar una carcajada- ya entendí… lamento no haber sido claro –Empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad- sígueme.

La joven terminó más aturdida aún, pero le siguió sin objetar.

Al llegar al centro se toparon con más aventureros, pero cuando Lei sacó su espada y los obligó a retroceder, les permitieron el paso, algunos habían visto el espectáculo hecho por el joven cuando hizo polvo a Bete en la taberna de Mamma-Mía.

-¿Por qué entramos? Esos sujetos dijeron que hay monstruos por todas partes.

-Somos aventureros… cazamos monstruos… -Se limitó a decir sin voltear a ver.

Al llegar a la plaza principal, algunos aventureros luchaban contra lobos, hormigas, incluso demonios oscuros.

-Planeaba hacer esto… -Lei se dirigió al centro de la batalla, la chica no se despegó de su brazo ni un segundo- en el coliseo, pero creo que aquí será un buen lugar… -Chasqueó los dedos una vez y un gran domo de relámpagos emergió desde su mano, cubriendo toda la plaza, sin embargo, mientras aumentaba el domo, arrastraba a los aventureros hacia afuera, dejando adentro a Lei, Angie y los monstruos, quienes se centraron en ellos.

-¡Hey!

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-¡Rápido! ¡Salgan de ahí!

Los gritos fueron silenciados por la mirada asesina de Lei, todos los aventureros callaron y se echaron para atrás.

-Niña… -Lei se alejó un poco de la chica y volteó a verla- ¿De verdad quieres volverte más fuerte? ¿Más fuerte que nadie? ¿Conjurar tan rápido que nadie pueda oírte? ¿Pulverizar tus miedos solo con chasquear tus dedos?

Los monstruos empezaron a rodearlos, caminando agazapadamente en círculos.

-… -La chica centró su mirada en los enemigos que los rodeaban, pero al notar que se mantenían alejados por la implacable presencia de su maestro, se permitió a si misma a fijar sus ojos en Lei- ¡Sí! –Gritó con fuerza- ¡Si tengo que entregar mi cuerpo! ¡Lo haré!

-JAJAJAJA –Lei rompió en carcajadas- ¡Eso no será necesario! ¡Tendrás que hacer algo mucho peor!

-¡No importa! –El dialogo se convirtió en una competencia de gritos- ¡Lo haré! ¡Haré lo que me digas! ¡Si así te vuelves mi maestro! ¡Haré lo que sea!

-¡Angie Greem! –La llamó señalándola- ¡Elegiste al maestro equivocado…! Y al mismo tiempo elegiste bien… -Lei bajó la voz- ¿Si te ordeno que me ataques en este momento, lo harías? ¿Si te ordeno que me asesines, lo harías? ¿Si te digo que cumplas una orden que no tiene ningún sentido lógico… lo harías?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo haría! –En respuesta a las preguntas, la joven sacó su bastón y apuntó a Lei, el joven solo sonrió antes de hacer la última pregunta.

-¿Asesinarías a un dios si te lo ordeno?

-¡! –La joven pareció titubear ante la pregunta.

-¿Lo harías para obtener el poder para hacerlo posible? ¿El poder que _para asesinar a un dios?_ –La voz se Lei se volvió tenebrosa y hasta ese momento, Angie sintió miedo de la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

-… -Bajó la mirada y apretó fuertemente el báculo contra su pecho antes de gritar- ¡Lo haría! ¡Por volverme la existencia más fuerte de este mundo!

-… -Lei sonrió con fuerza- _demuéstralo_ –En un segundo la enorme presión que emitía Lei desapareció, como si se hubiera apagado una vela en la noche; inmediatamente, los monstruos saltaron sobre Angie.

-¡! –La chica contuvo un grito y levantó el báculo, su hechizo de ataque más fuerte era tan inútil como golpear con un la guarda de una espada corta- ¡Magic Kick! –Una esfera de energía mágica se formó en la punta del bastón y salió dispara contra el primer lobo, ella era una inútil en ataque y defensa, su única destreza eran unos cuantos buff y la curación, en lo que era anormalmente buena.

La bola de luz chocó en el hocico del lobo y este retrocedió un poco, sin embargo los otros monstruos saltaron sobre ella, lo único que podía hacer era agacharse y cubrirse la cabeza, esperando a su inminente muerte… pero no sucedió… luego de unos segundos… levantó la cabeza para mirar unos cálidos ojos negros que la miraban directamente, su dueño era Lei, quien gentilmente extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-No soltaste el báculo… -Dijo Lei con una suave sonrisa.

-… -La chica empezó a sollozar- n-no… -afirmó suavemente.

-Vamos, no llores… me harás ver como el villano… -Ante las palabras de Lei, quien desvió un poco la mirada, la joven pelirroja extendió la mano aceptando la ayuda.

-Eres el malo… sensei… -Balbuceó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Ugh… te recompensaré, lo prometo… -Lei levantó la mirada al cielo- pero por ahora, te pediré que te escondas en algún lugar, me encargaré de todos los monstruos que escaparon.

Y como si los hubiera invocado, de entre los callejones aparecieron más monstruos.

Los aventureros habían huido luego de ver como Lei exterminó a una horda sin siquiera usar su espada.

-Lo seguiré, a donde sea –Afirmó con gran determinación la joven pelirroja.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Bell-kun! –Gritó Hestia al ver como este luchaba contra el monstruo Silverback, en una plaza alejada del centro, ella estaba tras unas rejas, atrapada viendo como su niño luchaba a muerte.

-¡AHHHHHH! –Bell saltó frente al temible monstruo, este bloqueó el ataque y lo lanzó lejos… sin embargo, el joven Bell se levantó y empezó a correr lejos de Hestia, el monstruo lo siguió, era su objetivo.

Frente al gremio.

-¡Lei-san! –Gritó Eina cuando vio como asesinó a un gran gorila sin pestañear.

-Eina-san… ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Preguntó Lei al acercarse.

-Alguien soltó a los monstruos que iban a luchar en el coliseo.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién haría algo así? –La pregunta de Angie fue expresada con un mero movimiento de cabeza indicándole que no había ni una pista.

-Lo único que encontramos fueron a los guardias y encargados de vigilar las jaulas… en un estado de éxtasis extraño.

-… -Lei meditó esas palabras, solo había alguien que podría hacer algo así y él la conocía lo suficiente como para entender por qué- fue un mero capricho suyo –Murmuró antes de alejarse sin decir una palabra.

Una horda de monstruos atacó, pero cuando vieron a Lei y su temible mirada, todos sin excepción quedaron paralizados de miedo, lo que les permitió a los aventureros eliminarlos… la única persona que notó la presión en el aire fue Angie, quien ya había experimentado de primera mano esa terrible aura.

Angie empezó a correr tras él.

-¡Atrás! –Gritó Lei, estaba furioso, sus extremidades se tensaron con fuerza y la gran aura oscura emanaba igual que antes- te quedas aquí, es una orden.

-… -Angie intentó refutar aquella orden, pero recordó una de las preguntas que le hizo antes de aceptarla como un aprendiz, al recordarla bien, se paró firme y gritó un gran- ¡Sí!

Lei se giró y empezó a correr por un callejón… al llegar a una plaza se topó con la familia de Loki, luchaban contra algunos monstruos.

-Tsk… -Lei desenvainó su espada y a la vista de todos conjuró un relámpago que salió disparado en espiral directo hacia los monstruos, todos, incluidos los que luchaban contra la familia Loki, fueron calcinados… y sin detenerse, Lei siguió corriendo hacia el norte.

-¡Hey! ¡Tu! ¡Ven aquí y pelea! –Gritó Bete, sin embargo Lei no le prestó atención.

-Bete… te hizo puré y ni siquiera utilizó su espada… -Le recordó la amazona.

-¡Cállate! ¡Revancha! ¡Quiero una revancha!

Lei subió a lo alto de una torre y comenzó a buscar en todas las direcciones.

-Maldita bruja… ¿Dónde estás? –De repente un gran bullicio llamó su atención, venía del oeste, una zona a la que Lei nunca iba- … -Después del escándalo hubo una gran explosión de polvo- Espada… -Lei apuntó en la dirección de dónde provino la explosión- ¿Está ahí? –La hoja vibró con fuerza y un relámpago la recorrió desde la punta- entendido… -El joven se preparó para saltar, concentró toda su fuerza en las piernas antes de patear la torre y saltar al vacío, el salto fue cerca de diez metros a lo largo y dos metros de alto, dibujó un arco mientras caía- ¡Ha! –De una patada, su cuerpo se elevó otro metro hacia adelante, de nuevo y de nuevo… pateaba el aire para desplazarse, provocando en cada patada un sonido similar al trueno.

-… -Al llegar a la zona se encontró en una calle amplia que se interconectaba con varios callejones, en el medio, Bell luchaba contra el gran Silverback, Lei se detuvo en el techo de un edificio, y en el otro extremo del mismo se encontraba Freya, observando la pelea con una delicada sonrisa- tu… ¡Bruja! –Gritó Lei, abajo, Bell estaba tan concentrado en su pelea que no escuchó el grito.

-¿Bruja? –Preguntó Freya algo sorprendida- es la primera vez que alguien me llama de esa forma…

-… -Lei se preparó con su espada lista para interceptar cualquier ataque y contraatacar en un suspiro si era necesario, pero la mujer no se movió, de hecho miró hacia abajo, hacia Bell- tsk… ¿Me ignoras? ¡Tú trataste de controlarme!

-¿Yo…? Jajaja –Se rio sutilmente- solo utilicé algunos sentimientos tuyos y los convertí en un deseo… así que, es casi como si te hubiera dado un empujoncito, además… no mataste a Neptuno, así que ahora muchos deben morir.

-… Neptuno sabía que iría y preparó una trampa, supongo que tú no tienes nada que ver.

-Por supuesto que no, mi objetivo era eliminarlo, no matarte a ti…

-… -Lei esperaba una reacción de su espada ante la posible mentira, pero no pasó nada- de todas formas, habían demasiados dioses ahí para luchar solo…

-Ooooohhh… el gran y temible asesino de dioses le teme a unos simples guardias.

-… -Lei ignoró el insulto y se centró en Bell- tú lo hiciste, ¿Cierto…?

-Sí –Asintió la diosa sin titubear.

-¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad esperas que te lo diga? –La mujer volteó a mirarlo y con una sonrisa desapareció para reaparecer detrás del espadachín, lo envolvió con sus brazos y suspiró al oído, Lei no logró reaccionar a tiempo y fue hechizado por la mujer- oohhh… tienes una fuerza increíble… -Acercándose más, Freya le dio un beso en el cuello.

-ah… -Gimió. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía- (¿Por qué… la espada no me protege?)

-Descuida… -Susurró la diosa mientras lo obligaba a sentarse y lo abrazaba poniendo su cabeza contra su pecho, las fuerzas de Lei se desvanecieron y su espada cayó a un lado- esa odiosa mujer tiene un límite… si tú lo deseas, no te molestara.

-… (¡No! ¡No lo deseo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!) –Sin fuerza para moverse y con los sentidos nublados, Lei poco a poco se rendía a los hechizos de la diosa.

-Sabes, la diosa de la lujuria tienen métodos "especiales" para enfrentar a los oponentes, no importa quién sea… hombres, mujeres, dioses, nadie puede resistirse a mi beso… -Freya se inclinó hacia Lei.

-¡Magic Kick!

Una bola de magia fue disparada hacia la mujer, el impacto provocó una pequeña nube de humo, pero no hubo efecto.

-… -Freya elevó la mirada, una furiosa aura emanó de ella- ¿C-Có-Cómo te atreves a atacar a una diosa? –Su ira provocó un ligero tartamudeo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿D-Diosa? –Al otro lado del disparo estaba la joven pelirroja, Angie, sudaba y estaba muy agitada, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de a quien atacó.

-¿Ni siquiera…? –Freya se puso de pie y se alejó de Lei en dirección a Angie, esta retrocedió sin dejar de apuntar su báculo hacia Freya- ¿Ni siquiera sabes quién soy?

-N-No –Tartamudeó asustada- d-disculpe… p-pero… de-debo proteger a mi maestro… -Angie preparó otro disparo.

-¿Maestro? –Freya se burló de la palabra.

-¡Magic Kick! –Angie disparó de nuevo, sin embargo la pequeña bola de magia fue disipada por la mano de Freya, no le hizo ningún daño.

-Sufrirás por esto… -Freya se desvaneció en un segundo y atrapó a Angie del cuello, elevándola del techo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG! –Docenas rayos cayeron en el techo, específicamente sobre Lei, el cual se había envuelto en una armadura de electricidad mágica, con su espada en la mano y un poco encorvado dirigió su mirada hacia Freya- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hechizarme?! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Pagaras por lo que me hiciste! –Lei se limpió la saliva de la boca, aún estaba aturdido y su vista se mantenía borrosa- tsk… -Empezó a caminar, lentamente hacia las mujeres- suéltala ahora mismo… -Un gran trueno explotó bajo los pies de Lei, quien se había impulsado hacia adelante, con la espada en mano, blandió horizontalmente.

Freya soltó a Angie y despareció, la espada no tocó a la pelirroja, pero Lei la abrazó, se empujó a si mismo junto al cuerpo de su aprendiz por el borde.

-¡Alaraph! –Gritó Lei y en un instante una lluvia de relámpagos cayeron sobre el techo del edificio.

Abajo, Bell y el monstruo fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte ruido que provenía del cielo, al levantar la vista vieron como dos cuerpos caían al suelo mientras una infinidad de relámpagos hacían pedazos el techo del edificio próximo.

-Pero que… -Bell, quien había recibido una daga de color negro por parte de Hestia, se encontraba luchando hasta el momento en que cayó el primer relámpago.

-¡Bell-kun! –Gritó Hestia cuando vio como Silverback atacaba al distraído peliblanco.

Bell esquivó el zarpazo saltando hacia atrás.

-¡Kami-sama! ¡No se acerque a esas personas! ¡Podría ser peligroso! –Advirtió el chico refiriéndose a Lei y Angie.

-Ahh… -Lei tosió sangre, la caída fue de quince metros y el impacto aumentó debido al peso sobre su pecho, Angie, quien había sido protegida.

-M-Maestro… -Murmuró la chica.

-Te dije que te quedaras… -Lei tosió de nuevo y luego tiró a la chica a un lado.

-L-Lo siento… Eina-san me pidió que te siguiera –Contestó la joven mientras se levantaba.

-Sí… no importa –Lei se puso de pie y levantó la espada que había caído a un lado- me salvaste allá arriba… quien sabe que habría sucedido conmigo si me besaba.

-M-Maestro… la caída… ¿Está bien?

-Mi stamina se regenera con una velocidad superior a la de un humano promedio, además de tener un cuerpo resistente y una excelente regeneración física… preocuparse está de más… -Lei miró a su alrededor y notó como Bell luchaba con el monstruo blanco, luego giró para mirar fijamente a Angie, ella parecía muy preocupada, a pesar de haber contestado a esa preocupación, su mirada aún la mantenía- estoy bien, relájate… más importante… ¿Cómo estás tú? –Lei se acercó para mirarla detenidamente.

-Ah… b-bien… -Angie retrocedió un paso- algo agitada y sorprendida.

-Los dioses de este mundo merecen morir… y lo que viste hoy es una demostración… -Lei volvió a mirar hacia los techos- ¿Está cerca? –Preguntó, pero no a Angie, si no a su espada, la cual no reaccionó de ninguna forma- rayos… -Lei sacudió su cabeza, aún tenía algunos efectos del hechizo.

-¿Entonces… era cierto… esa mujer es una diosa?

-… -Lei asintió sin mirarla- era Freya, esa mujer debe morir, solo lamento no haberlo hecho cuando la vi por primera vez.

-… -Angie quiso decir algo, pero lo calló y en su lugar señaló hacia Bell- ese chico, lo he visto antes…

-Es un amigo mío… -Lei guardó su espada bajo la capa y se dirigió hacia el joven, seguido de cerca por Angie.

Fin del Capítulo 8


	9. Capítulo 9: Primera Lección Stamina y Ma

Mensaje de Autor: ¡Hola! ¡Este es un capitulo doble sobre el entrenamiento de Angie! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Capítulo 9: Primera Lección… Stamina y Mana

Bell saltó hacia adelante, decidido a eliminar al monstruo que amenazaba a su diosa y a sí mismo, el Silverback lo recibió con un zarpazo horizontal, Bell esquivó saltando por debajo, luego se apoyó en el suelo y se impulsó hacia adelante con la daga negra, el ataque concluyó con la hoja clavada hasta la mitad en el pecho del Silverback; el joven aventurero salió rodando por el impulso y cayó tres metros lejos del monstruo.

-Bien hecho, Bell –Le felicitó Lei, quien se acercaba lentamente, seguido por Angie.

-¿Lei-san…? –Preguntó Bell al verlo- ¿Fu-fuiste tú quien cayó del techo?

-Sí… -contestó Lei sin pensarlo dos veces, extendió su mano y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, el joven de pelo blanco abrió los ojos totalmente al recordar a Hestia, se volteó para verla tendida en el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Kami-sama! –Gritó Bell mientras corría hacia ella.

Lei le siguió de inmediato junto a Angie.

Bell intentó levantarla, pero Lei le detuvo.

-Angie se encargará… -Angie se acercó a Hestia.

-Por favor, déjeme hacer mi trabajo… -Formuló un largo conjuro que al concluir envolvió su báculo en un aura verde, lo acercó a la diosa y en segundos el aura se adhirió a ella- su cuerpo parece estar bien, pero…

-Está cansada, ha estado despierta por tres días, haz lo que puedas y luego la llevaremos a Mistress of Abundance.

Cuando los primeros auxilios terminaron, Bell cargó a Hestia hasta la taberna de Mamma-Mía, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos, incluso les ofreció una habitación y ayuda médica.

-¿Qué te pasó, Lei-kun? Parece que te atropelló una estampida –Preguntó la chica-gato, Chloe Lolo mientras le servía un té revitalizante.

Lei y Angie habían acompañado a Bell hasta la taberna, luego de llegar y del gran escándalo porque Bell derrotó al Silverback él solo, Lei y su aprendiz tomaron una mesa para conversar más tranquilamente.

-Nada fuera de lo común… ya sabes cómo es el Dungeon –Contestó sonriente mientras levantaba la jarra- por cierto… -Lei bajó la jarra- no las he presentado, ella es Angie, la verán muy seguido de ahora en adelante.

-¿Una novia? –Bromeó la chica de ojos verdes, de inmediato aparecieron Arnya y Lunoire.

-¿Lei-kun tiene novia, nya? ¡Es sorprendente! –Arnya le dio unas palmaditas a Lei.

-N-No… -Lei intentó detenerlas, pero fue inútil.

-¡Y es una hechicera! ¡Deben ser la pareja perfecta! ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Fue en el Dungeon o durante el festival de hoy? –Lunoire sonreía dando a entender que molestarlos le parecía muy gracioso.

-B-B… -Angie se puso roja como manzana y no lograba gesticular ni una palabra.

-¡Mi nombres es Chloe! ¡Por favor, cuida bien de Lei-kun!

-¡Si! ¡Yo soy Arnya! ¡Lei-kun es un gran chico, tienes suerte, nya!

-¡No vayas a romperlo! Por cierto, mi nombre es Lunoire.

Luego de las rápidas presentaciones, las chicas se fueron sin dejar hablar a Lei, quien terminó sin objetar nada.

-Lo siento, esas chicas son un caso… -Se disculpó el joven Lei.

-N-No… descuida… -Angie, a quien le sirvieron un chocolate con leche a tope de azúcar, bebía de forma tímida.

-Yo trabajo aquí –Comentó Lei tranquilamente mientras veía a las meseras ir y venir con órdenes de una docena de clientes- aunque no me necesitan, trabajo como guardaespaldas nocturno.

-Y-Ya veo… -Angie tenía un sinnúmero de preguntas, todo lo que había pasado ese día era atemorizante y lleno de incertidumbre, cuando conoció a Lei, ella creía que era un hechicero promedio… claro, hasta que demostró lo contrario… así que la petición de ser su aprendiz fue muy acelerada; con todo en mente, Angie no se había preocupado en saber si era un buen sujeto o no.

-Por favor, no quiero que menciones nuestro encuentro con Freya… con nadie –La voz de Lei se volvió fría como el hielo, tanto que Angie sintió que su chocolate caliente, repentinamente se había congelado- cuando pregunté si atacarías a un dios… no era broma, si vas a ser mi aprendiz… una de las condiciones es luchar a muerte contra ellos, en recompensa, te enseñaré todo lo que sé.

-Sí –Contestó firmemente- aunque mi corazón presentía que algo malo iba a pasar… igualmente ataqué.

-Dudo mucho que los dioses vayan a hacer algo contra ti por eso, esa mujer… planea algo grande, algo que no incluye a sus congéneres.

-¿fue ella la que desató a los monstruos?

-… -Lei miró a su alrededor, nadie parecía prestarles atención- sí, ella lo dijo, ahora… dentro de poco empezará mi trabajo, así que pospondremos el entrenamiento para mañana.

-Um… -Asintió la joven, aún tenía muchas preguntas, estaba entre sorprendida y aterrada por la demostración de poder de hace tan solo unas horas… Lei, su maestro, ahuyentó a un dios, definitivamente iba a volverse fuerte, aunque tuviera que romperse cada uno de sus huesos.

-Te esperaré mañana a primera hora frente al gremio…

-Sí, ahí estaré… -La chica se levantó, buscó algunas monedas para pagar, pero Lei le reprendió.

-Yo pagaré –Dijo seriamente.

Sin refutar, la joven sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Al día siguiente, siete de la mañana, Lei esperaba tranquilamente de pie frente al gremio, muchos aventureros iban y venían a pesar de la hora, ninguno se fijó en él y pasaban de largo.

-(¿Estará bien esto…? Digo… es buena idea tener un plan alterno, pero forzarla a tanto…) –Lei se sumió en sus pensamientos, al punto de no escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor- (Debería estar bien si aprende todo lo que pueda, primero necesito estar seguro de su talento, al menos es buena manejando el mana…)

-Maestro…

-(Es muy linda además… pero esas ropas… no debe tener dinero para mejorar su equipo… ahhhhhhhhh… ¿Qué haré?)

-Maestro…

-(Dijo que el poder aumenta utilizando un arma mágica, pero no hubo gran diferencia cuando utilicé ese báculo…)

-Ma-Maestro…

-(Nunca he enseñado nada a nadie… ¿Por qué acepté esto tan repentinamente?)

-… -Angie, quien había estado llamándolo desde hacía un rato, terminó por jalarle de la capa.

-¿Eh? –Lei bajó la mirada, y se encontró con Angie- oh, ya llegaste.

-M-Maestro… llegué hace un rato…

-¿En serio? –Lei se volteó sin prestarle atención- bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que hacer unas compras –Decía mientras ingresaba al edificio del gremio, el cual estaba en la base del Dungeon.

-¿Compras? –La chica se sorprendió y antes de darse cuenta, Lei la había dejado atrás, así que rápidamente le alcanzó.

Angie y Lei subieron a los pisos superiores del Dungeon, los pisos superiores estaban completamente libres de monstruos al punto de convertirse en un gran surtido de tiendas especializadas para aventureros, desde pociones hasta armas y armaduras mágicas.

-Entremos aquí –Dijo Lei luego de ver el símbolo en la puerta de la tienda, era un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas por detrás.

-¡Buenos días! –Saludó una delicada y femenina voz.

-Ugh… -Lei se sorprendió al ver a la dependiente- ¿Hestia? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-¿Lei-kun? Y… -Hestia miró a la chica junto al joven.

-Ah, es cierto, ustedes no se habían visto antes… -Lei las presentó.

-Entonces tú me ayudaste ayer… gracias… pero, no puedo hablar –Hestia se puso algo nerviosa y miró al interior de la tienda tratando de buscar a alguien- ¿Puedo enseñarte lo que vendemos?

-Sí, por eso veníamos… -Contestó Lei antes de entrar junto a Angie.

Dentro, Hestia les mostró todo tipo de armas y armaduras, pero Angie era una maga y no podía usar espadas o escudos, tampoco armaduras pesadas, sin embargo…

-Usa esto… -Lei cogió una gran espada con una hoja de cerca de los dos metros y la extendió hacia Angie, era un mandoble enorme, pero él lo levantó como si fuera una cuchara.

-¿Eh? P-Pero… es m-muy pesada… -La mirada de Lei parecía muy seria, así que extendió las manos.

-La voy a soltar –Dijo Lei antes de dejarla caer en las manos de la chica, esta terminó cayendo al suelo junto a la espada, en definitiva era muy pesada.

-¿E-Estás bien? –Preguntó Hestia mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, luego miró a Lei- ¿Qué piensas que haces? Obviamente esa espada es muy pesada…

Lei levantó la espada con la misma facilidad de antes, dejando a Hestia con la boca cerrada.

-Tienes razón, es demasiado pesada… -Buscó otra y se encontró con una espada de dos manos con una hoja de metro y medio- levanta esta –Lei señaló la espada que estaba en un mostrador.

-… -Angie no parecía totalmente convencida, pero de igual forma lo intentó, esta vez, levantó la hoja con dificultad, pero sí logró sostenerla por unos segundos.

-Ok, me llevaré esta… también necesito una armadura completa para ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Quieres llevar una armadura…?

-De Hephaestus, por favor… y que no tenga ningún hechizo que disminuya su dureza o su peso.

-¿Para ella? Pero si Angie-san usa armadura… -Hestia intentaba hacer entender a Lei, pero él se negaba a escuchar, así que tras un largo suspiro, ella asintió- ¿Algo más?

-… solamente… -Dijo luego de revisar detenidamente cada objeto en la tienda.

Antes de irse, Hestia se acercó a Lei y le susurró al oído.

-O-Oye… no vayas a propasarte con la chica.

-Descuida.

-Y… otra cosa, no le digas a Bell que me viste aquí… por favor.

-Mis labios están sellados.

Los jóvenes salieron en dirección a una tienda de accesorios, entraron en la primera que vieron… los precios estaban por las nubes, anillos, collares, muñequeras, guantes, botas, cinturones, mochilas… todo con la marca de Hephaestus.

-M-Maestro… ¿Qué va a comprar aquí? –Dudando si Lei tenía el suficiente dinero, Angie pensó en el poco que ella traía consigo.

Lei no respondió, en lugar de eso, sonrió a la joven.

Al entrar, se encontraron con grandes vitrinas llenas de joyas mágicas.

-Señorita –Llamó Lei a una de las vendedoras, esta de inmediato le saludó con una sonrisa- necesito unos anillos, también estaría bien algunos pendientes y unos collares, quiero ver lo mejor de Hephaestus.

La vendedora parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir y marcharse a buscar lo que deseaba.

Luego de varias compras más, Lei y Angie se dirigieron a la casa principal de la familia Hephaestus.

-¿Veremos a Hephaestus-sama? ¿Está hablando en serio?

-Sí, hay negocios que debo consultar con ella…

-(¡¿Negocios con el mejor herrero del mundo?!) –Angie, boquiabierta, siguió a su maestro sin objeción alguna.

Al llegar, Hephaestus les recibió en su oficina privada.

-Veo que traes a una chica… espero que no me pidas ningún favor… he hecho muchos favores en los últimos días –Dijo molesta la mujer desde su escritorio.

-Ella es Angie, mi aprendiz, por distintas razones… además, nunca pedí un favor para mi… podrías decir que tu ofreciste tus servicios.

-Sí, sí –Asintió la diosa mientras agitaba la mano, luego se puso de pie y se acercó a los jóvenes- debe ser obvio, pero yo soy Hephaestus, es un placer –Se presentó ante Angie.

-M-Mucho gusto –Angie hizo una reverencia exagerada- Hephaestus-sama, es un placer y un privilegio conocerla en persona, mi nombre es Angie Greem.

-Vaya –Dijo una sorprendida Hephaestus- tú si tienes respeto por los dioses.

-Eh –Interrumpió Lei- trataré de enseñarle que los dioses no merecen tanto respeto, con algunas excepciones, Hephaestus-san –Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, eres gracioso chico, pero a mí no me importa… cambiando de tema –la mujer se volteó hacia un cofre cercano, lo abrió y sacó de él dos vainas metálicas para espada, una de color verde y otra de azul oscuro- prueba esta –Dijo la diosa luego de lanzarle la vaina verde.

-… -Lei la examinó con desconfianza, ya había utilizado una vaina del mismo material- no creo que resista… -Extendió su espada y la metió en la vaina- ¿Eh? –No pasó nada- ¿Acaso te gust-? –Pero antes de poder terminar la pregunta, la espada explotó en un sinfín de relámpagos… la vaina se esfumó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa vaina podría resistir el magma de un volcán! –Gritó la siempre tranquila Hephaestus, la sorpresa era de ese nivel.

-L-Lo siento mucho –Lei, quien había mantenido un perfil serio, se inclinó hacia adelante en una reverencia de total arrepentimiento- p-pagaré cada moneda, de verdad, lo siento.

Ambas, tanto Hephaestus y Angie, se sorprendieron por esta reacción tan fuera de lugar que se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento.

-No importa… de todas formas, no creía que era mi mejor creación –Tras un largo suspiro, la diosa herrera le dio la otra vaina- espero que esta si resista.

-… -Lei, algo apenado metió la espada en la nueva vaina, en cuanto lo hizo, la espada relampagueó varias veces, pero no pasó nada más- podría ser… -Lei examinó la vaina varias veces con la espada dentro- no creo que sea posible… -La seriedad en el rostro de Lei preocupó a ambas pelirrojas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no es posible? –Preguntó Angie llena de curiosidad.

-¿No te gustó la otra por el color? –Preguntó a su espada, algo que arruinó toda la seriedad del momento.

-Ahhh… chico –Hephaestus suspiró profundamente.

-Esta vaina te queda bien –Dijo Lei mientras la guardaba bajo su capa- ¿Cuánto te debo?

-No podrías pagarla… -Contestó Hephaestus mientras se giraba hacia su escritorio- podría valer un millón de monedas de plata, no fue fácil su elaboración y el material, es muy caro, además… la otra valía setecientas mil monedas…

Antes de sentarse al escritorio, Lei puso una gran bolsa de monedas frente a Hephaestus y con una sonrisa dijo…

-El dinero no es problema… aquí hay doscientas monedas de oro, supongo que una propina de cien monedas no tendrá objeción… además –Dijo sonriente mientras Angie tartamudeaba sorprendida por la cantidad tan excesiva que sacó de algún lado dentro de su capa- quiero un ítem hecho por ti… utiliza el resto de monedas para su fabricación, estas son las indicaciones y especificaciones –Le entregó una hoja de papel- quiero que cumpla cada una, si crees que hará falta dinero… envíame a un mensajero a Mistress of Abundance y le daré lo que me pidas.

Hephaestus parpadeó varias veces antes de tartamudear sus palabras.

-T-Tu… ¿Acaso podrías pagar la daga de Hestia?

-Probablemente, pero ella rechazó mi ayuda, así que… -Lei se giró hacia Angie- bueno, ya me voy, no deseo importunar tu valioso tiempo, Hephaestus-san.

-¡Espera! –Le detuvo la diosa poniéndose de pie detrás de su escritorio- todo este dinero es verdaderamente un exceso, pero no me importa… mi palabra aún vale lo suficiente… si no contestas la siguiente pregunta, llévate todo este oro y devuélveme la vaina.

-… ya lo suponía, de verdad –Lei bajó la mirada- quería evitar esto… -Se giró y encaró a Hephaestus- su nombre… -Le desenvainó la espada de su vaina, la cual relampagueó una vez al ser extendida- es la espada del rayo y el trueno… Dian's Sword.

-¡! –Hephaestus abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó el nombre- i-imposible… e-esa es… no quería, de verdad… lo siento.

-… -Lei envainó la espada y miró directo a Hephaestus- sí, no importa ya… -Suspiró profundamente antes de voltearse a salir- ella te tenía en alta estima –Dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Angie no sabía de qué se trataba todo, así que solamente hizo una reverencia antes de seguir a su maestro dejando sola a la diosa.

-Idiota –Susurró Hephaestus para sí misma- no debí inmiscuirme tanto… lo siento mucho, Astrea-sama –La diosa miró la hoja de papel y sonrió- prometo hacer realidad el deseo de tu hijo.

Esa tarde, en un parque en el lado este de la ciudad.

-¿E-Está seguro de esto…? –Preguntaba Angie mientras se terminaba de colocar la armadura completa que Lei había comprado para ella unas horas antes.

-Sí… tu entrenamiento consistirá en aumentar tu fuerza, la caza de monstruos no es suficiente para ti, ahora… corre –Ordenó firmemente.

-Ehhhh… ok… -La chica empezó a correr con toda la armadura.

-¡Más te vale desmayarte! ¡Será la única forma si es que quieres parar! –Gritó Lei sin moverse de su posición.

-¡¿Ehhhhh?!

Quince minutos después…

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Lei. Angie, había recorrido hasta la mitad antes de caer al suelo.

-uuuugggg… -Se quejó dentro de la armadura pesada.

-Bien, levántate y vamos a continuar.

-uuuuugggg… -se quejó de nuevo sin moverse.

-Ahhh… -Lei suspiró- eso te pasa por comer solamente azúcar, tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas con respecto a eso.

-¡Ug!

-¿No te piensas parar? –Lei se inclinó hacia la derrumbada chica.

-N-No p-puedo…

-¿Quieres que te desvista? Yo no tengo ningún problema.

-¡! –La joven abrió los ojos por la sorpresa- N-no, y-yo puedo.

-Bien, te espero cerca de aquel árbol… -Lei se alejó tranquilamente y se sentó bajo un gran árbol.

Poco después la joven pelirroja, vestida de pies a cabeza con una ostentosa armadura completa plateada se acercó tambaleante, Lei la miró algo sorprendido.

-¿No te la has quitado…? –Aunque era una pregunta retórica, Angie negó con la cabeza. La joven estaba tan cansada que se podía oír el aliento entrecortado- tu determinación es increíble, pero no podrás seguir con el entrenamiento a menos a que te la quites.

Varios minutos después, Angie se quitó todo el equipo a excepción de las botas, bajo la armadura solamente llevaba un sostén bandeau rectangular, color negro y de una pieza sus pechos eran presionados pero aun así era notable su copa D, sus ropas regulares la cubrían, así que no era posible apreciarlos, el sostén bandeau cubría la espalda justo donde se encontraba el sello de los dioses haciendo imposible ver completamente sus stats; también llevaba unos pantalones cortos; al parecer no le incomodaba vestir de esa forma; su cabello estaba amarrado en un cola, la cual desató luego de quitarse el yelmo.

-Ahhhh –Exhaló exageradamente antes de caer al lado de su armadura- estoy muerta.

-¿A sí? –Bromeó Lei- oí que algunos magos reviven muertos solamente con darles choques eléctricos… ¿Quieres que lo intente?

-¡No! –Negó fuertemente la chica, lo que provocó una sincera risa de parte de Lei.

-Bien, bien… ahora, bebe algo de agua, te explicaré lo que haremos a partir de ahora.

-Sí –Asintió ella mientras levantaba un cantimplora con agua.

-No podré entrenarte todo el día, ambos debemos entrar al Dungeon, de eso vivimos, además, tú tienes una familia a la que rendir cuentas, por ahora.

-¿Eh? –Angie se detuvo por un momento.

-¿Piensas seguirme y mantenerte dentro de tu familia? Ni hablar, eliminar a los dioses incluye a Ganesha, así que mantente dentro, actualiza tus stats y hablaremos de esto en el futuro… por ahora concéntrate en beber agua y escucharme –Lei retomó el tema- como tenemos algunas responsabilidades, entrenarás tu sola el acondicionamiento físico y la práctica cuando no podamos vernos, yo te enseñaré todo lo que pueda e incluso iremos al Dungeon, hoy es tarde para explicar detalles, pero te instruiré en el uso de magia.

-Pero… -Angie, terminó de beber y al terminar las instrucciones, preguntó- ¿Cómo me enseñarás eso? Ya sé como usar magia.

-… -Lei miró al cielo por un momento mientras pensaba en la respuesta- tu uso de báculo obstruye tu crecimiento… tienes demasiada fe puesta en él… dime… ¿Qué harías si por alguna razón lo pierdes en un combate?

-ahh… bueno… siempre estoy junto a mi familia…

-Error… no podrías hacer nada.

-¿Y usted? ¿No es un hechicero?

-Yo aprendí a canalizar el mana y darle forma… podrías decir que es una habilidad que gané con esfuerzo.

-Ya veo… de verdad es usted impresionante, a pesar de ser tan joven.

-Um… -Lei asintió ante el alago y desvió la mirada para evitar que notara sus sonrojadas mejillas- a-ahora, empecemos.

-Sí –Asintió la chica tras ponerse de pie.

-Muéstrame hasta qué punto puedes manipular el maná.

-¿Eh? –Angie se quedó en blanco- ¿C-Como hago eso?

-… -Lei la miró sorprendido- em… así –Sentado, Lei extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba, rápidamente una corriente de aire azulado empezó a recorrer su brazo y acumularse en medio de su mano- esto es mana, en esta forma no tiene ninguna propiedad.

-E-E-Esto –Angie tartamudeó impresionada, se acercó para verlo más detenidamente- ¿Es mana? ¿C-Cómo puede hacerlo? Me han dicho que lograr darle forma es extremadamente difícil… rayando lo imposible… n-nunca creí ver algo así.

-… -Lei trató de meditar sobre el asunto- no entiendo tu sorpresa, esto es… como si fuera parte de mi cuerpo… -Detuvo el flujo de mana y se puso de pie- basta de perder el tiempo, vamos a cambiar ligeramente el entrenamiento… -Lei sacó de su capa un anillo negro con forma de dragón- póntelo.

-Um… -Dudó antes de aceptarlo, nunca había visto un anillo así, pero si se quejaba, probablemente Lei la reprendería, así que se lo puso rápidamente- ah… -En un segundo se sintió débil, mucho más débil que cuando cayó semi-inconsciente por el entrenamiento físico.

-Relájate, ese anillo consume el mana de su usuario, su utilidad es algo compleja, pero eso no nos importa ahora –Lei notó que la joven pelirroja se tambaleaba al punto de caer así que la sostuvo por los hombros- no te matará, tampoco deberías caer inconsciente… aún –La dejó sentarse.

-M-Maestro… -Angie se apoyó en el hombro de Lei.

-Relájate, respira profundamente… ahora que no tienes mana, deberías notar como aumenta cuando te lo quites –Ante las palabras de Lei, Angie intentó quitárselo, pero él la detuvo- no, espera, supongo que has estado en este nivel de desgaste antes, así que tienes que soportar un poco más, hasta que tu mente se acostumbre…

Angie se mantuvo sobre el hombro de Lei, él no se movió ni dijo nada por cierto tiempo, al final él removió el anillo.

-Deberías empezar a sentir el mana fluyendo de nuevo, recuerda ese sentimiento, cierra los ojos.

La chica, sin fuerza, cerró los ojos…

-(¿Qué…? Me siento tan débil… me falta… poder… quiero dormir… ¿Por qué no puedo? Ahhhh… maestro… ¿Qué es ese anillo? ¡Uh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Viene del maestro? ¿Es el poder del maestro?) –Angie visualizó una gran cantidad de mana fluyendo a su lado, una parte de esta gran masa azul de aspecto gelatinoso se estiró hasta tocarla, la pequeña porción se separó de la parte principal y se quedó pegada a su cuerpo- (¿Maestro? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Maestro!) –La pequeña masa gelatinosa la cubrió de pies a cabeza, pero luego de un momento, desapareció.

-¿Angie? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó Lei mientras la movía un poco por los hombros- vamos, no nos queda mucho tiempo… ¿Pudiste sentir como recuperabas tu fuerza?

-Uh… -La joven, somnolienta, asintió sin moverse.

-Vamos, no puedes recostarte en mi así… la gente podría entender mal las cosas.

-Ah –Angie se despertó rápidamente y se separó de su maestro- l-lo siento.

-Vamos, siéntate de nuevo y trata de recordar lo que sentiste… -Las palabras de Lei eran firmes y serias.

-(Me pregunto… ¿Qué era eso que vi?) –Sin dudar, la joven se sentó a su lado.

-Cierra los ojos y trata de sentir el flujo de mana que hay en ti, debería ser fácil ya que está empezando a regenerarse luego de la perdida.

La joven cerró los ojos y se concentró totalmente en su cuerpo, sin embargo.

-N-No… lo siento, no logro sentir nada… nada como eso.

-Ya veo, debes acostumbrarte, sigue tratando, no quiero usar el anillo dos veces seguidas.

-Sí… trataré… -Ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y continuó concentrándose.

Por su lado, Lei no dijo nada y se mantuvo quieto a su lado.

Pasó una hora y media en un total silencio.

-ahhhh –Angie suspiró profundamente- nada…

-Es pronto para sentir algo, supongo que has estado muy arraigada a ese báculo.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

-Déjalo, es tu primer día, no puedo exigirte más… -Detrás de Lei tenían una gran canasta, él la tomó y sacó una bolsa de papel- come, te dará fuerza –Le entregó la bolsa, luego él sacó una manzana y empezó a comerla.

-¿Manzanas? Creí que los hombres-lobo eran carnívoros.

-Jejeje –Se rio suavemente- soy diferente.

-Ya veo… -Sonrió Angie algo ruborizada mientras abría la bolsa y sacaba el bocadillo que estaba dentro, un sándwich de carne y vegetales- wow… -Dijo sorprendida al verlo- ¿En qué momento…?

-Lo compré cuando salíamos del mercado… -Lei terminó su manzana y se recostó en la hierba con los ojos cerrados; el sol se estaba poniendo.

-… -La joven se quedó mirando las orejas de Lei- ¿Puedo tocarlas…? –Preguntó, pero ella ya las estaba tocando.

-¡! –Lei se sorprendió al sentir las manos de la joven tocando sus orejas, aunque falsas, tenían movilidad y sensibilidad para que parecieran reales- A-Angie… -De repente sintió como si el hechizo de Freya se hubiera activado de nuevo y toda su fuerza se esfumó dando lugar a una satisfacción física inimaginable- ahhh… -Gimió con fuerza.

-¡! ¡Lo siento! –Al ver como su maestro cambió tan drásticamente, la joven se asustó y se echó para atrás.

-A-Angie… eso fue… -Lei se sentó con dificultad- n-no vuelvas a tocar… las… orejas… -Agitado, él se alejó un poco más.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso…? ¿Está bien, maestro?

-Sí, sí… -Asintió aun rojo por el calor de su cuerpo- creo que… ese hechizo aún me afecta…

Fin del Capítulo 9


	10. Capítulo 10: Segunda Lección ¡Entrenamie

Capítulo 10: Segunda Lección ¡Entrenamiento Real!

Lei y Angie se encontraban constantemente para entrenar, las misiones de la familia Ganesha eran divididas en grupos y muchas veces el entrenamiento tenía que posponerse, sin embargo…

El mismo parque en el este de la ciudad.

-Woa… -Dijo Lei sorprendido y mostrando una gran sonrisa- ¿En serio?

-¡Sí! ¡Todo es gracias al entrenamiento infernal que me ha hecho hacer! –Gritó con emoción la joven aprendiz.

-Ehhh… es una forma de decirlo… aun así, es impresionante que tus stats subieran tanto. El rango F es bastante alto para ti, felicidades, pero sigamos con el entrenamiento… vamos, levanta la espada.

-Uh… sabía que no me libraría –Murmuró la joven, pero Lei fingió no escucharla, así que levantó la espada que Lei le ofrecía.

El entrenamiento físico consistía en forzar el cuerpo de Angie al límite, el inicio para ella fue mucho peor de lo que Lei podría imaginar, apenas sostenía la espada y si usaba la armadura al mismo tiempo… no podía si quiera levantarla del suelo, por esto, el entrenamiento no aplicaba ambas partes al mismo tiempo.

Lei observó detenidamente los movimientos de la joven, no tenía futuro como espadachín, pero ahora podía elevar la espada casi cien veces antes de colapsar.

-(Lamento de verdad todo esto, pero es la única forma de forzarte a crecer lo suficientemente rápido)

Al final, Angie cayó al suelo empujada por el peso de la espada.

-Hoy resististe bastante –Le alagó Lei.

-Maestro… entre más resisto… más se prolonga la tortura… -Balbuceó agitadamente.

-Vamos –Lei le ayudó a levantarse cargándola por debajo del hombro- empiezo a pensar que lo haces a propósito.

-¿Uh? ¿El qué?

-Que te levante.

-¿Eh? –La chica rápidamente se ruborizó- n-no… c-como cree…

-Lo niegas… -Lei sonrió al pensar en lo que haría y un momento después, de un jalón la elevó en el aire y terminó cargándola en ambos brazos, como a una novia- ¿Aún lo niegas?

-¡M-M-Maestro! ¡B-Bájeme! –Gritó asustada mientras abrazaba a su maestro por el cuello.

-Jajaja… -Lei cruzó la mirada con Angie mientras reía a carcajadas, pero… por unos segundos, todo se detuvo para ambos, Lei lo sintió… como si apuñalaran su corazón sin piedad, un profundo dolor le atravesó- … -La alegre risa se transformó en pequeñas lagrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas.

-¿M-Maestro…? –Preguntó con temor y preocupación en el rostro.

-… -Lei la dejó caer y se alejó dándole la espalda- prepárate, el entrenamiento aumentará su dificultad –De espaldas a Angie, se limpió las lágrimas.

-Au… -Tirada en el suelo, ella le miró sorprendida; el cambio en su ánimo fue brutal y eso le preocupó.

Minutos más tarde, luego de quitarse el anillo que absorbía mana, Angie prosiguió su entrenamiento de resistencia mágica.

-… -Lei la juzgaba con seriedad y así pasaron dos horas con extrema facilidad.

Todo terminó y ya estaba oscureciendo, sin embargo, Angie quería quedarse un poco más.

-Maestro… -Lei volteó cuando fue llamado- ¿P-Puedo… hacerle una pregunta?

-Sí –contestó con total firmeza.

-¿Por qué… quiere eliminar a los dioses? –Angie se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero ya era muy tarde- digo… si voy a seguirle, supongo que está bien saberlo…

-Les debo un gran favor… –Contestó la pregunta con una sonrisa, sin embargo, era tan falsa que simplemente parecía una máscara.

-Maestro…

-Es todo por hoy, volvamos… ya es tarde y no te dejaré ir por ahí sola, te acompañaré.

-S-Sí, m-muchas gracias…

De vuelta al centro se encontraron con una mesera de Mistress of Abundance.

-¿Ryuu-san? –Preguntó Lei cuando se encontraron de frente.

-Lei-kun, buenas noches –Saludó con la misma frialdad con la que siempre actuaba.

-B-Buenas noches –Replicó el joven, luego se giró para mirar a Angie- creo que ustedes no se conocían.

-Soy Angie Greem, mucho gusto –Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Es un placer, Angie-san, mi nombre es Ryuu Lyon –Igual que Angie, Ryuu también hizo una sutil reverencia- supongo que las cosas han ido bien, me preocupaba un poco su relación –Ante las serias palabras de la elfa, Angie retrocedió un paso- Lei-kun podría ser un poco frío.

-Ryuu… tú eres fría como el hielo… -Se quejó Lei con molestía- además, mi relación con Angie es meramente profesional, es mi aprendiz, las chicas de la taberna me han estado molestando…

-¿Es así? –Ryuu miró con sorpresa a la chica- a mí no me parece.

-Ahhhh –Lei suspiró profundamente- déjalo, pero no molestes a Angie.

-No molestaba a nadie –Contestó la elfa con total tranquilidad.

-Sí, sí… -Lei se dio cuenta que Ryuu cargaba una gran bolsa de víveres- déjame ayudarte con esa bolsa –Él extendió las manos para tomar la bolsa, pero Ryuu se negó.

-No es necesario, soy capaz de manejar esta cantidad de comida.

-… -Lei la miró con molestia, no había sido capaz de hablar con ella sin molestarse, pero la elfa no parecía enojarse por nada, como una roca.

Iban caminando por un callejón cuando oyeron un golpe seco, luego muchos pasos y al final el grito de un hombre enojado.

-¡Al fin te atrapamos, perra! –Gritó un aventurero con armadura ligera y una espada de dos manos en la espalda- ¡No te perderé esta vez!

Frente a él estaba una hobbit pelirroja, tirada en el suelo detrás de Bell.

-¡Quédate ahí! –Vociferó el aventurero antes de dar un gran paso al frente, pero Bell se interpuso- ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Niño… -Gruñó con furia- estás en mi camino, muévete.

-O-Oye, no sé qué está pasando, pero… ¿Por qué no te calmas primero?

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Quién mierda eres?! ¿Estás trabajando para esa niña?

-N-Nunca la he visto –Tartamudeó el chico de pelo blanco.

-¿Entonces por qué la cubres? ¡Quítate!

-P-Porque… ¿Es una chica? –La voz de Bell no parecía ni siquiera convencerlo a él mismo.

La chica hobbit se sorprendió ante esas palabras, pero no se movió un centímetro.

-¿De qué mierdas hablas…? –El aventurero, en su cólera, desenvainó su espada- no importa… te mataré primero.

De forma insegura, Bell desenvainó su daga negra.

-¿Vas a pelear? –Preguntó el aventurero un poco sorprendido.

La pelea estuvo a punto de empezar, pero se detuvieron cuando Lei apareció en medio de ambos.

-Bell, está bien que digas esas palabras tan geniales… pero por favor, no tiembles de esa forma… -Dijo Lei con un tono de voz decepcionado- arruinas lo cool.

-L-Lei-san… -Tartamudeó Bell sorprendido y aliviado a la vez, ignorando las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Otro más? ¿De dónde apareciste? –El aventurero retrocedió un paso y se preparó para volver a atacar.

-¿Eh? –Lei levantó la mirada hacia el extraño, pero sus ojos expresaron un aura y una sed de sangre insaciable, tanto así, que el extraño se tambaleó hacia atrás, aterrado y a punto de orinarse encima- no mereces ni siquiera que levante la mano –Exclamó con gran molestia.

-¡Maestro! –Gritó Angie, ella y Ryuu se quedaron atrás, pero llegaron corriendo.

-… -El aventurero sudaba frío mientras lentamente retrocedía, sus manos temblaban pero su agarre permanecía férreo, como si tratara de aferrarse a su sable para no morir aplastado por la gran presión que la mirada de Lei expresaba.

-¿No corres? –Lei sonrió con alegría sádica- veeeeennnnn… -Dio un paso y aumentó la gran presión sobre el sujeto, en el segundo paso liberó una gran cantidad de poder mágico, lo suficiente para romper los ladrillos bajo sus zapatos.

-Ik… -El aventurero reprimió un grito y antes de otro paso más, empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo.

-Ahhh –Con un suspiro, un sonriente Lei se giró para ver a Bell- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-E-Eso… debería preguntar yo…

-¿Cranel-san? –Ryu se acercó a saludar.

-Oh… tú eres… Ryu-san, de Mistress of Abundance.

-Maestro… no debe hacer eso –Murmuraba Angie al lado de Lei.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó algo sorprendido.

-¿Por qué? Pues… es aterrador.

-Jajaja –Carcajeó con sutileza- esa es la idea, no quería matarlo.

-Maestro… -Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza tras rendirse.

-Bell –Le dijo Lei- me voy, nos vemos.

-Uh, sí, muchas gracias.

-Entonces yo me marcho también –Ryuu hizo una reverencia despidiéndose.

Al día siguiente, el parque del este.

Lei se encontraba en medio del parque, con los ojos cerrados y las manos formando un ovalo en su vientre.

-… -Angie se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

-¿No había alguien con Bell anoche? –Lei ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

-¿Anoche? –Angie, sorprendida, no entendió bien la pregunta.

-Ese sujeto estaba a punto de pelear con Bell, pero no había razón… aparentemente, además, él dijo algo de una chica, estoy seguro que lo oí.

-De todas formas… -Angie trató de cambiar el tema- ya pasó, así que…

-Cierto –De un salto, Lei se puso de pie, Angie, quien ya se había acostumbrado a la extraña espontaneidad con la que su maestro actuaba, se puso de pie también- ya no necesitarás usar la armadura y la espada, a partir de hoy… -Lei estiró su pierna izquierda hacia atrás y la derecha hacia adelante, su brazo derecho un poco estirado hacia adelante y el izquierdo ligeramente doblado cerca de su pecho- pelearemos.

-¡! –Angie retrocedió inocentemente- ¿Quiere pelear conmigo? ¿E-Está esto bien?

-Sí –Contestó con total naturalidad.

-P-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ataca.

Varios minutos depues.

-¡Kyaaaaa! –Gritó Angie mientras volaba dos metros sobre el aire y caía rodando en la hierba.

-Anda, levántate –Lei ni siquiera sudaba, por otro lado, la chica frente a él apenas podía mantener la respiración- no continuaremos el entrenamiento hasta que des un golpe que valga la pena.

-… m-maestro… esto es injusto…

-Volar docenas de veces es selección tuya, te he corregido en cada una, pero no me escuchas.

-¡Maestro! ¡Usted tiene mucho poder! –Se quejó desde el suelo, estaba tirada de espaldas mirando al cielo.

-Siempre aparecerá alguien más poderoso… adáptate.

-Uggg… -la chica se paró una vez más y se acercó- vamos… -respirando profundamente varias veces hasta calmar un poco el fuego en sus pulmones, se decidió a atacar de nuevo.

-Vamos, me estoy aburriendo de lanzarte –Se burló el joven.

-¡HAAAAAAA!

El golpe de Angie fue desviado suavemente por Lei, quien la tomó del brazo atacante y la giró sobre su hombro lanzándola varios metros por detrás.

-Te dije que no te lanzaras sin pensar… -Miró al cielo, se estaba poniendo el sol- vamos, un último intento.

-… -Angie… se levantó con extrema dificultad- ahh… ahhh… -Tosió varias veces antes de ponerse en posición otra vez.

-Levanta la barbilla, mantén tus piernas firmes, no dobles tu cuerpo, tus puños firmes… balancea tu peso, mírame directamente, no me quites los ojos de encima.

-… -Angie respiró profundamente otra vez, suprimiendo sus deseos de gritar y salir corriendo, la chica sacó valor de lo más profundo y se lanzó al ataque.

-¡! –Lei se sorprendió al ver como la chica corrió hacia él, su postura era la correcta, no desviaba la mirada y cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para lanzar un golpe…- um… -Cayó a los brazos de Lei, inconsciente- Angie… dios mío… -Lei suspiró profundamente- supongo que exageré… -La cargó en brazos y la llevó al árbol, donde tenía un cobertor sobre el césped y una caja con la armadura y la espada, además de comida.

Luego de varios minutos, la chica se despertó.

-Ahhh… -Bostezó suavemente.

-Veo que descansaste lo suficiente… -Bromeó Lei.

-S-Sí… ¿Qué pasó? –Angie se sentó y miró a su alrededor.

-Te desmayaste, supongo que era demasiado.

-Lo siento… -Se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

-No lo sientas, no bajaré la dificultad.

-Ugh…

Luego de comer, Lei recomendó dejar el entrenamiento mágico para el día siguiente, pero Angie se negó.

-Déjeme intentarlo, por favor… -La chica se inclinó en una reverencia.

-Ohh… no quiero sobre esforzarte más por hoy.

-N-No lo hará… por favor, confíe en mi… -Alegó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Ok –Dijo tras un suspiro.

-¡Sí! –Gritó de emoción, rápidamente se sentó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, no se puso el anillo negro.

-(¿Intenta manipular el mana?) –Lei se sentó frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

-… -La chica pareció esforzarse por un momento y luego de unos segundos, en su palma estirada apareció una diminuta mota azul, poco a poco fue creciendo y extendiéndose por su brazo, pero repentinamente despareció- ah –Exhaló con fuerza y luego cayó de lado.

-Hey –Lei la detuvo antes de tocar el suelo- ¿Estás bien? Eso fue impresionante.

-M-Maestro… ¿Lo vio? ¿Lo logré? –Preguntó mientras se reponía del desgaste, aunque con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, estuviste genial, mereces una recompensa –Contestó el maestro con una delicada sonrisa de felicitaciones.

Luego de beber de la cantimplora, Angie se dio cuenta de algo.

-M-Maestro… esto no es agua… ¿Cierto? –Miró por el orificio de la cantimplora.

-Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta –Contestó sin mirarla, se estaba preparando para mostrarle a Angie algo impresionante- es una poción restauradora, no es cara y es muy útil en este tipo de entrenamiento.

-… y-ya veo… m-muchas gracias.

-Mira esto… -Lei se dio la vuelta y la miró- _primer rango del árbol de habilidades, nivel divino, hechizo de protección… ¡ESCUDO DE LA VALKIRIA!_ –Lei apuntó su palma derecha, abierta y con los dedos cerrados, hacia su aprendiz, de inmediato apareció una burbuja de electricidad a su alrededor.

-¡WoW! ¡Es igual a aquella vez! –Con entusiasmo, la aprendiza golpeó con su dedo el interior de la burbuja- ¡Wow! ¡Se siente solida!

-Es impenetrable, no existe nada que pueda entrar o salir, en su defecto, lo hará rebotar –Al terminar, Lei apuntó su mano izquierda hacia ella- _Azimech, god's cannon_ –De la punta de su dedo lanzó un poderoso relámpago sobre Angie, pero este rebotó al cielo sin dañarla.

-¡! –Angie se cubrió con los brazos, pero al abrir los ojos se sorprendió aún más- e-es increíble… ¿Dijo que era de nivel divino?

-El escudo de la valkiria es lo suficientemente poderoso como para darme lata… además de ser muy útil –Elevó su mano derecha y la esfera, junto a Angie, se elevó a una altura de cuatro metros, luego amplió su diámetro al doble- decido qué entra y qué sale –De inmediato, la chica cayó al suelo, y se sorprendió al mirar hacia arriba, la burbuja se mantenía.

-Maestro… usted es muy rudo –Murmuró mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo- Ese god's cannon… no es de nivel cuatro… ¿Cierto?

-Todos mis hechizos son de nivel divino, no sé usar otros.

-¿Y cómo se llama el dragón que disparó? –Preguntó con entusiasmo.

-¿El dragón? –Lei recordó el encuentro en el incidente del monsterfilia- Kirin, es una invocación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Puede invocar criaturas?! –La chica casi salta sobre él por la sorpresa.

-Uh, sí… aunque no son muy efectivos, Kirin es muy útil en un combate abierto contra varios enemigos.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡¿Qué más puede hacer?!

-B-Basta… Angie, espera, es muy pronto para decirlo todo… -Lei se alejó un poco- por ahora, te enseñaré a usar el escudo de la valkiria.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Puede enseñarme un hechizo nivel divino?

-Sí, además es el más sencillo… -Lei se sentó- ya es tarde, pero puedo enseñarte los primeros pasos… -Cerró los ojos, Angie se sentó frente a él- primero, concentra tu magia en tu palma… -Lei le dio forma para que la enseñanza fuera más fácil- imagina algo inquebrantable… tan duro y resistente que ni el tiempo mismo pudiera romperlo o gastarlo… -En la mente de Lei, los pendientes de Astrea aparecieron, unos pendientes que se decía estaban hechos con estrellas caídas del cielo- dale forma… -El mana azul formó una esfera- el hechizo… -En una lengua extraña, Lei conjuró una gran burbuja que se expandió hasta cubrirlos a ambos; abrió los ojos para mirar a Angie- no es una habilidad, es un conjuro, aprenderla debería ser fácil para un mago, además, ya sabes darle forma al mana, no tardarás muc… -De repente, a lo lejos apareció un hombre encapuchado, parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-¡¿Lei-sama?! ¡¿Es usted Lei Kung-sama?! –Gritó el sujeto agitando los brazos, parecía tener una carta en las manos.

-Quédate y practica -Lei se levantó y se acercó al hombre, quien de inmediato se aproximó a él, al llegar, hizo una exagerada reverencia.

-E-Es un placer conocer a un cliente de Kami-sama de tan magnifico nivel.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –Preguntó con desconfianza.

-Kami-sama me envió a la taberna Mistress of Abundance –El sujeto no levantó la cabeza- ahí, la propietaria me indicó que usted viene aquí con frecuencia… pero eso no importa, Kami-sama me envió con esto –Levantó el sobre que llevaba en la mano y se lo extendió a él- me dijo que era extremadamente importante que se lo entregara personalmente.

-… -Lei tomó el sobre y lo abrió, lo leyó rápidamente- entiendo, puedes irte, te lo agradezco.

-Sí, señor –El mensajero levantó la cabeza y agregó- ¿Algún mensaje que quiera enviarle a Kami-sama?

-Dile a Hephaestus-san que yo me haré cargo del pedido.

-¡Sí, señor! ¡Considere el mensaje entregado! –gritó con gran orgullo y entusiasmo, luego de otra reverencia, se marchó por donde llegó.

-… -Lei suspiró- tendré que hablar con Mamma-Mia… -Luego de un segundo suspiro, volvió con su aprendiz, quien apenas lograba hacer fluir su mana- descansa un momento –Le dijo al verla al borde del desgaste mental.

-S-Sí… -Tartamudeó.

-Terminemos por hoy, además, me ha llegado el pedido de Hephaestus-san, no podremos practicar por una semana entera, lo siento mucho.

-¡N-No! ¡No lo sienta! –Exclamó sobresaltada- Hephaestus-sama es una diosa, no estaría en desacuerdo con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con un dios.

-… -Lei la miró y luego suspiró profundamente- tu manera de pensar, debe cambiar.

-¿Eh? -Respondió con una mirada confusa.

Fin del Capítulo 10

Nota del autor: El próximo capitulo tendrá sorpresa ¡Traten de imaginar lo que vendrá y escribanlo en los comentarios!


	11. Capítulo 11: Diario de la Pelirroja

Capítulo 11: Diario de la Pelirroja

Día 1 de 5

-Has mejorado bastante… Angie-chan –El dios de la familia, Ganesha, se veía preocupado al actualizar mis stats. Sobre mi espalda desnuda trazaba con su dedo índice el sello sobre una hoja de papel.

-S-Sí… he, he estado entrenando… -Había tratado de ocultar mi relación maestro/aprendiz con Lei-sensei, pero era difícil y ya habían empezado a sospechar.

-"Voluntad de Hierro Inquebrantable" –Citó mientras escribía en un trozo de papel- es tu habilidad pasiva principal, nunca había oído algo así…

-¿Habilidad pasiva principal? –Repetí al oírlo, era la primera vez que lo oía, es más, era la primera vez que Kami-sama me escribía los stats personalmente- ¿Qué tipo de habilidad es?

-… -Ganesha-sama terminó y se levantó, me vestí dándole la espalda y luego él me pasó la hoja- para que el entrenamiento físico de frutos, el aventurero debe entrenar sin detenerse por un prolongado tiempo, además debe ser un riguroso entrenamiento, algo que no se ve ahora… además, tu habilidad mágica…

-… -Mientras me explicaba, miré los stats- ¿E-Es esto… correcto?

-Sin lugar a dudas –Contestó seriamente, demasiado serio para mí gusto.

-N-Nivel SS sobre ochocientos… -Quedé atónita, el entrenamiento mágico del maestro no había sido tan intenso como el físico, tomando en cuenta que no había pasado ni un mes desde que iniciamos, había crecido exponencialmente demasiado rápido… me preocupaba más de lo que me alegraba.

-Eso está más arriba que el promedio, deberías ser capaz de subir a nivel dos muy pronto… -Ganesha-sama se apartó hacia su escritorio, me dio un mal presentimiento, así que decidí salir rápidamente.

-E-Esto… creo que me tengo que ir, muchas gracias Kami-sama.

-Sí –Contestó sin levantar la vista de sus documentos.

Me había propuesto a salir, cuando me llamó de nuevo.

-Por cierto –Dijo sin mirarme.

-¿S-Sí?

-Me han informado que, tienes un tiempo evitando al grupo regular ¿Algún motivo especial? –Al preguntar, pude sentir su mirada atravesando mi cuerpo.

-N-No, ninguno en especial… -La verdad era que subir mis stats tan rápido atraía la atención de todos y aunque quería evitarlo, todos se daban cuenta de mis resultados… ya no participaba en el grupo de regulares porque había crecido demasiado y mantener mis habilidades bajo el radar era difícil- c-con su permiso, me marc…

-Además, has estado mucho tiempo con un sujeto extraño –Ganesha-sama se negaba a dejarme ir.

-¿E-Extraño? –Maldije al balbucear… solo deseaba salir de ahí sin revelar mucha información.

-Un heteromorfo, un lobo negro, según los reportes… ¿Quién es?

-Um… -No había forma de evitar la pregunta.

-¿Un amante quizá? –Esa pregunta me atravesó y no logré evitar un…

-¿Eh?

-Todos saben que no me gusta inmiscuirme en los amoríos ajenos, pero como padre de esa familia, me preocupo por cada uno… y ese heteromorfo me parece muy sospechoso, no te voy a decir que lo dejes, eso es decisión tuya, pero te pido que no me preocupes de forma innecesaria.

-¿Eh?

El tema dio un giro completamente distinto y me aturdí inmediatamente.

-Puedes marcharte, solo recuerda lo que dije.

-¡S-Sí señor! –Grité antes de una reverencia y salir tan rápido como podía.

Un día como el de hoy era terrible, tratando de huir fui al parque este, donde entrenaba regularmente con el maestro.

-… -La brisa y el ligero calor del sol me dejaban una sensación relajante en la piel- es extraño venir sola –Ignoraba las miradas de los hombres mientras me preparaba para el entrenamiento físico- ¿Acaso no han visto a una mujer haciendo ejercicio? –Odiaba esas miradas lascivas, pero no había forma de evitarlo, al menos no del todo, así que en lugar de usar solo el sostén deportivo y los pantaloncillos, me dejé encima mi ropa de hechicera; luego de un calentamiento rápido comencé con la caminata- … no me había dado cuenta… -Al maestro no parecía molestarle que usara el sostén y los pantaloncillos, tampoco me miraba como esos sujetos… además, nadie me había mirado de esa forma cuando estaba con él- ¿El me protegía? –Pensándolo detenidamente el maestro usó esa aura asesina en varias ocasiones pero yo no podía sentirlo… podría ser que la usara mientras estábamos juntos y afectara a los extraños- ahhhh –Suspiré mientras corría alrededor del parque- es más fácil correr sin armadura –Mi resistencia y destreza aumentaron hasta el nivel A sobre quinientos puntos –Saqué de mis ropas la hoja con los stats actualizados y la miré mientras corría- las habilidades mágicas siguen iguales… "Total Healt" "FireProof" "WatherProof" "BlindProof" "MuteProof" "Voluntad de Hierro Inquebrantable" –Me detuve de golpe al ver la última habilidad mágica- "Quick Learner" –Esa era nueva ¿Por qué Ganesha-sama no dijo nada? –Esa habilidad pasiva debería permitirme aprender rápidamente, pero no… no… ¿En qué momento la aprendí? –Mientras meditaba en cómo y cuándo, se me ocurrió ir al Dungeon… pero me sacudí esa idea de la cabeza al recordar como el maestro me había prohibido hacerlo hasta volver… incluso me dijo que mandara a volar a la familia… el maestro de verdad detesta a los dioses.

-No importa –Me sacudí a mí misma antes de seguir corriendo.

Al final no logré cansarme lo suficiente así que empecé el entrenamiento de mana.

-… ¡Escudo de la Valkiria! –El mana en mi mano formó una esfera mágica en la palma de mi mano, el poder podía sentirse perfectamente, sin embargo no había elemento relámpago y por lo tanto el hechizo estaba incompleto, lo intenté varias veces pero el resultado era el mismo.

-Ahhhh –Sin lograr un resultado estándar, me recosté en el césped bajo el árbol y recordé la ocasión en que apreté las orejas del maestro- jiji –Reí suavemente- la única vez que pude verlo indefenso por mi propia mano, me gustaría volver a intentarlo… pero –Pero el maestro parecía muy conmocionado por lo que pasó, tanto que recordar a la diosa con la que peleamos era inevitable- esa mujer… le hizo algo al maestro –Inconscientemente fruncí el ceño y al darme cuenta me eché a reír- celos –Eso fue lo que apareció en mi mente, suspiré de nuevo- el maestro tiene secretos que no quiere revelar… -La verdadera razón del porqué atacar a los dioses- de verdad… es el maestro equivocado y a la vez… el maestro perfecto.

Luego de un sinfín de hechizos fallidos, apenas me sentía exhausta y ahora me era posible utilizar el mana de una forma más eficaz.

Al final, volvía a mi departamento en el edificio de la familia, evité por completo encontrarme con mis compañeros.

Día 2 de 5

A la mañana siguiente, me quedé dormida pensando en mis habilidades y stats.

-¡Oh! –Me levanté de golpe, si tardaba más…

-¡Angie! ¡¿Aún estás ahí?! –De inmediato y tras las palabras, la persona al otro lado de la puerta golpeó tres veces antes de volver a gritar- ¡Levántate! ¡Tenemos trabajo! ¡Esta vez no te escaparas!

-¡! –Rayos, pensé, era el líder de grupo, Zack, si contestaba… no había opción de escapar, así que me vestí rápidamente mientras oía los golpes, era tarde así que nadie se molestaría en detenerlo- piensa, piensa –Murmuré mientras miraba por todas partes- Desearía poder volar –Dije mirando a la ventana, mi departamento estaba en el cuarto piso del edificio, Ganesha-sama no era nada reservado y siempre gastaba una fortuna en nosotros, así que cada uno tenía un departamento similar- uhhh –Mirando abajo por la ventana se me vino una idea a la cabeza, así que tomé mi viejo báculo y preparé un hechizo- ¡Escudo de la Valkiria! –De forma impresionante… nada pasó- ¿Pero qué…? –El hechizo debió siquiera formarse, pero no pasó nada- ¿Olvidé cómo usar el báculo? –Con esa pregunta en la cabeza… me quedé sin opciones.

-¡Angie! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal de una vez o tiraré la puerta! –Estaba furioso- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Entraré! ¡No me importa!

Logré oír cómo se soltaba la espada de la cintura y se preparaba para golpear la puerta.

-¡Aquí voy! –Gritó, pero abrí la puerta en ese momento y su impulso lo llevó a tropezar dentro de mi habitación– uhg…

-¿S-Se encuentra bien…? –Pregunté algo preocupada, pero mantenía mi distancia, sabía lo que iba a pasar después.

-¡Niña estúpida! ¡¿Por qué abriste así?! ¡Pude haberme matado!

No logré quitarme al líder de encima, así que involuntariamente entré al Dungeon, con el grupo entero juzgándome entre murmullos, me sentía terrible, quería salir corriendo… pensaba constantemente en como disculparme con el maestro ya que desobedecí sus órdenes… primero… usé el bastón, aunque él no me lo prohibió me siento culpable, ahora estoy en el Dungeon… no me dijo por qué no debía entrar, pero me lo ordenó y no hay razones importantes para desobedecerlo.

-uhhh… -Me quejé en un murmullo… aún no entendía mucho las órdenes del maestro, pero sus órdenes eran absolutas en cierto sentido- (Debería huir en cuanto pueda…) –Aunque pensé en ello, me metería en grandes problemas si lo hacía y mientras pensaba en ello… algo me sacó de mi concentración- Ah –Un temblor… un fuerte temblor sacudió el Dungeon, algo así no había sucedido nunca, era la primera vez, miré rápidamente a los demás, todos parecía alerta, pero nadie estaba sorprendido al mismo nivel que yo- (¿Ya había ocurrido antes?) –Quizá cuando estuve fuera, y aunque la curiosidad me mataba, no podía simplemente preguntar "¿Qué ha sucedido?" Como si nada… especialmente con el ambiente tan denso.

-Maldita sea, otra vez –Masculló nuestro ranger, Lion-san.

-Espero que no aparezcan monstruos de los niveles inferiores –Soltó Luria-san, el segundo paladín, Klein-san le golpeó el hombro con fuerza.

-No digas eso, vendrán si los nombras.

-Esto –El extraño humor era lo suficientemente raro como para quedarme callada- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

El líder, Zack, me miró con molestía.

-… -Bufó una vez antes de contestar- desde anteayer ha estado temblando dentro del Dungeon.

-Íbamos saliendo en la noche, cuando caímos por un fuerte temblor… -Agregó Lion-san con una expresión hastiada- desde entonces no deja de temblar cada diez o quince minutos…

-Eso no es lo peor –Klein-san, con mejor ánimo siguió la conversación mientras caminábamos- algunos minotauros han aparecido en los pisos siete y ocho… incluso nos topamos con un silverback anoche en el piso cuatro… el gremio ha levantado una alerta…

-Esos sismos… ¿Tendrán que ver con los monstruos? –Mi pregunta era más para mí misma que para ellos, pero aun así, obtuve una desagradable respuesta.

-¿No es obvio? –Soltó Zack de golpe, me molestó su tono de voz, como si estuviera estorbando al grupo- Esos malditos sismos asustan a los monstruos –No había terminado de hablar cuando otro sismo sacudió la gran caverna- maldita sea… juro que si encuentro al culpable…

-¡! –Por un momento recordé al maestro prohibiéndome entrar al Dungeon… por alguna razón no me sacaba ese pensamiento de la cabeza ¿Podría ser él el culpable de los sismos? No sería raro que asustase a monstruos de los pisos inferiores, el maestro tiene ese tipo de personalidad.

Cazamos sin problemas por cuatro horas en los pisos nueve y diez, ya sea por los sismos o por monstruos fuertes, no encontramos ningún reto.

Al final de la tarde, volvimos al gremio, me despedí del malhumorado líder y mientras iba saliendo me encontré con Bell-san, el amigo del maestro, estaba hablando con Eina-san, así que me decidí a saludar, quizá él sabía algo más del maestro de lo que me dijo antes de marcharse.

-Buenas tardes, Bell-san, Eina-san.

Eina-san y Bell-san voltearon a verme, me saludaron con una alegre sonrisa, la verdad me sentí bien luego de pasar casi todo el día con mis malhumorados compañeros.

-Hola, Angie-san ¿Qué tal todo? –Me preguntó Bell- veo que estás sola ¿Cómo ha estado Lei-san?

-Lei-san ha estado trabajando desde ayer, pero creí que tú sabrías algo.

-Ya veo…

-¿Lei-san no ha salido del Dungeon todavía? –La expresión de Eina-san era totalmente sorprendida.

-Bueno… me dijo que estaría ocupado por una semana –Agregué algo apenada.

-Ahhh… ese chico… -Eina-san se removió los lentes y masajeó el puente de la nariz- no sé qué piensa, aunque no sé su nivel, no debería irse solo por ahí… mucho menos por tanto tiempo.

-¿Su nivel? ¿No es un requisito para el gremio saberlo? –Preguntó Bell-san, estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

-Uh… hablé de más… -Eina-san se veía completamente arrepentida.

-Él dijo que era nivel dos –Mi respuesta los sorprendió a ambos.

-Imposible… -Bell-san se tocó la barbilla mientras miraba hacia arriba como si tratara de recordar algo- estoy seguro que es más fuerte que alguien de nivel dos.

-Cambiando de tema –Eina-san suspiró una vez antes de mirarnos con seriedad- ¿Cómo han visto el Dungeon en estos dos días? ¿Siguen los sismos?

-Sí, al menos seis veces antes de salir –Contestó Bell-san muy tranquilamente, algo que molestó notablemente a Eina-san, aunque no dijo nada.

-Mi grupo no encontró monstruos de niveles inferiores –Ante mi respuesta, Eina-san escribió en un cuaderno nuestro ligero reporte.

-Hablando de grupos… -Dijo ella tranquilamente- Bell-kun busca un soporte…

-Eh –Bell-san saltó rápidamente- de hecho…

Él nos comentó que había hecho un contrato con una soporte de una familia distinta a la suya, su nombre era Liliruka y era una Prum como mi maestro.

-Era una buena persona, y no parecía carente de habilidad –Agregó al final, sin embargo Eina-san no parecía del todo convencida.

-¿A qué familia pertenece?

-Creo que dijo claramente… "Familia Soma"

-¿Familia soma? –Repitió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-… -Recordé algunos acontecimientos pasados en el Dungeon, tiempo atrás mi grupo se encontraba con algunos de ellos, el ambiente se volvía tan denso que era difícil no querer desenvainar.

-Maldición… no sé si dejarme llevar por tu idea –Agregó Eina algo molesta.

-Um… ¿Qué clase de familia es?

-La familia Soma es… -Eina-san buscó entre sus papeles algún documente referente y luego empezó a leerlo- no están ni bien ni mal, son un caso típico de exploradores del Dungeon, su nivel está sobre el promedio, pero a diferencia de los demás, ellos también están involucrados en el comercio.

-¿No son los que venden licor? –Pregunté mientras miraba el cuaderno que ella sostenía.

-Sí, no venden mucho y su carta es muy pequeña, pero tienen fama de poseer un sabor único… -Se sorprendió al leer un cuadro- vaya, parece que tienen una gran cantidad de miembros, parece que Soma es un dios altamente adorado, a pesar de que nadie sabe mucho sobre él, bondad o maldad… nada… mmm… él es famoso solamente porque no tiene comunicación con otros dioses, se dice que nunca ha aparecido en un banquete.

-Es cierto, Ganesha-sama siempre envía invitación… es algo extraño si lo piensas bien.

-¿Es así? Creí que nadie le conocía –Me preguntó con una expresión algo intranquila.

-La verdad Ganesha-sama solamente envía la invitación con el nombre Soma, él no lo conoce directamente… pero ¿Qué piensas sobre ellos, Eina-san?

-Ummm… Es solo una opinión personal, los aventureros de la familia soma tienen una atmósfera extraña, ellos dicen que compiten entre sí.

-¿Competencia? –Eso pareció incomodar a Bell-san.

-Me he encontrado con algunos en el pasado, no se ven muy pacíficos.

-Ellos parecen desesperados por alguna razón –Agregó ella- por ahora –Dijo con una sonrisa- estoy de acuerdo, deberás a esa chica como tú soporte.

-¿En serio? –A Bell-san le sorprendió la rápida respuesta- sí, las familias tienen su lado misterioso, pero no necesitas preocuparte sobre conflictos entre familias, tampoco hay problema con Soma, siempre que seas cuidadoso y evites enojarlos, todo estará bien –Eina suspiró con alegría- quiero que dejes de luchar solo tan pronto como sea posible, así que preferiría que la contrataras.

-Um… -Él asintió con gusto.

-Pero, esa es una decisión que tú debes tomar, una por la cual debes hacerte responsable… de hecho, he estado buscando un soporte independiente, pero no tuve suerte, además, ser soporte no es el trabajo mejor pagado, y también no hay muchos sin familias que estén dispuestos a entrar al Dungeon.

-¿Es así? ¿Acaso los soportes son despreciados por los aventureros? –De repente el tono de voz en Bell-san se volvió algo sombrío.

-Sí, lamentablemente, los soportes, a tiempo completo, pueden ser considerados de un estatus inferior.

-… -Mantuve mi oído agudo, yo había empezado como soporte, pero gracias a la familia Ganesha y al maestro, he subido suficiente como para valerme sola… sin embargo, ante mi familia seguía siendo un soporte más.

-Por lo general –Prosiguió Eina-san- la gente débil se convierte en soporte… -Ella bajó la mirada un poco demostrando lastima- las familias de primera clase dejan a los novatos ese rol, pero, no todos pueden volverse infinitamente fuertes, ni siquiera con bendiciones.

Oirla hablar de esa forma me hizo notar el gran esfuerzo que había hecho en los últimos días… el entrenamiento del maestro era terriblemente agotador, pero… había funcionado… en poco tiempo alcanzaré el nivel dos… había cambiado.

-Siendo honesta, lo más probable es que esos aventureros fracasados se conviertan en soportes tiempo completo… blancos fáciles del desprecio.

-Es tiempo de irme –Dije rápidamente- hasta luego –Me marché rápidamente dejándolos solos.

Esa noche, me fui a dormir temprano, pensando en las palabras de Eina-san… también dijo algo sobre el lado misterioso de las familias… me pregunto… si… habrá misterios… en mi familia…

Día 3 de 5

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y escapé antes de ser atrapada por Zack, fui hasta el parque a descansar antes de empezar el entrenamiento, pero de camino, me desvíe un poco hacia Mistress of Abundance, el lugar de trabajo del maestro.

-Buenos días –dije al entrar, apenas estaban cerrando, pero de inmediato me reconocieron… esa parte me gustaría saltarla, pero no había opción.

-¡Kanojo-chan! –La alegre y efusiva palabra preveniente de la mesera Lunoire-san, la única humana en la taberna, me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿K-Kanojo? –Repetí como estúpida… el maestro me había advertido de esto… de verdad les gustaba mucho molestar, pero no había forma de evitar sentirme avergonzada, en primer lugar él es muy apuesto.

-Hey ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano? –Lunoire-san se volteó hacia la barra y gritó- ¡Mamma-Mía! ¡Kanojo-chan acaba de llegar! ¡Prepara la comida!

-¿Eh? ¿Comida? –Me sorprendieron sus palabras, no sabía que hacer o decir.

-¿Kanojo-nya? –De repente apareció la chica-gato Arnya-san- jojojo, Ryuu-chan me debe el almuerzo de hoy-nya.

-¿Almuerzo? –Preguntó Lunoire- ¿Habéis apostado si Kanojo-chan vendría?

-Esto…

-Sí, Ryuu-chan creía que iba a venir hasta mañana y Syr-chan dijo que ayer… ¡Oh! ¡Syr-chan me debe el almuerzo también-nya.

-Esto…

Mientras las chicas discutían asuntos sin sentido, Ryuu-san, la elfa, apareció.

-Kanojo-san –Me llamó desde lejos… no quería interrumpir, así que me alejé lentamente hacia ella.

-Ryuu-san… ¿Qué es todo esto? Lunoire-san ha pedido comida para mí, pero…

-Siéntate y te explicaré –Me preparó una mesa con cubiertos, al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una negativa.

Al sentarme, y luego de unos minutos, Ryuu-san me trajo varios platos de comida, vegetales, ensalada, carne y una gran bebida de frutas.

-E-Esto… es demasiado –Murmuré al ver los cinco platos frente a mí.

-Es orden de Lei-san –Explicó Ryuu-san.

-¿Una orden del maestro?

-Él nos pidió que te preparáramos esto cada vez que vinieras y nos expresó muy marcadamente "No postre".

-¡¿Eh?! ¿No postre? –Casi me levanto de la mesa por la sorpresa… mi postre.

-Fue muy claro en esa parte –Su personalidad seria me impedía negociar, definitivamente el maestro pensó en todo- él dijo que pagaría cada plato que comieras al volver, pero que debías comer cada plato.

-uuuuu… -Miré de nuevo a la comida, se veía deliciosa- ¡Bien! –Me golpee el rostro antes de levantar los cubiertos- ¡Comeré todo por el maestro!

Aunque eso fue lo que dije… prácticamente fui rodando hacia el parque… al llegar me desplomé bajo el árbol, ya era tarde.

Horas más tarde me desperté asustada.

-Rayos… me quedé dormida… -Mirando a mi alrededor, nadie parecía importarle que estuviera ahí, era un poco extraño ya que estaba sola, pero le resté importancia y me preparé para el entrenamiento, aunque me sentía muy pesada empecé con una caminata ligera, rápidamente sentí una diferencia significativa en mi desempeño, quise imaginar que era por la comida.

Al final de la carrera y el trote me centré en mi magia.

-¡Escudo de la Valkiria! –En mi mano se formó inmediatamente una esfera de mana azul, sin embargo no había elemento eléctrico en él… me ofusqué al verla, además de faltarle lo más importante, tampoco podía aumentar su tamaño- ¡Ahhhh! –Grité molesta conmigo misma- ¡El maestro se molestará si no he progresado! –No era del todo cierto, él solamente dijo que debía entrenar continuamente, yo solo quería impresionarlo cuando llegara.

Me deprimí un poco mientras pensaba en mi falta de talento.

-¿Qué falta? ¿Por qué no logro dominarlo? –Él había dicho que sería fácil para mi dominarlo una vez completara el control de mana, y no parecía faltar nada más en ese aspecto.

Me puse de pie de un salto y me sacudía la cobardía.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Grité con fuerza, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los transeúntes.

Empecé a manipular el flujo de mana en mi cuerpo hasta que pudiera cubrirme por completo, con un esfuerzo mental extremo al punto de sentir como mi mente se nublaba y gracias a ello recordé un paso importante que había olvidado " _Lo más fuerte y resistente que pudiera imaginar, algo indestructible_ " ¡Lei-sensei! ¡El maestro es tan fuerte y poderoso como para enfrentarse a los dioses y salir victorioso! ¡Tan fuerte que es indestructible! ¡Tan fuerte como él no hay ningún ser mortal! Empecé el conjuro con esos fervientes pensamientos, no importaba como, lo lograría… sin importar cuanto dolor sintiera… lo lograría… lograría despertar ese gran poder que me fue conferido… y en ese momento lo sentí… la misma sensación que sentía cuando me quitaba el anillo del dragón negro, con mis ojos cerrados y mi mandíbula apretando con fuerza, logré ver en una visión un gran torrente azul, del cual salió un relámpago que me golpeó en el pecho.

Formulé la palabra final del conjuro.

-¡ _Escudo de la Valkiria!_ –Todo el sonido se esfumó, el viento dejó de mover mi cabello y mis pies no sentían la presión del suelo… lentamente abrí mis ojos tratando de no perder la concentración- ¡! –Sorprendida y asustada, comencé a llorar de felicidad- ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! –Envolviéndome había un campo de fuerza eléctrico con un diámetro cercano a los dos metros.

Terminé el conjuro ya que había utilizado una cantidad exagerada de mana y me concentré en la misma sensación tratando de no olvidarla, y al hacerlo sentía como los relámpagos recorrían mi cuerpo, me pregunté si eso era lo que sentía el maestro.

Al terminar el entrenamiento mágico me fui corriendo al edificio de la familia, entré rápidamente a mi departamento ignorando completamente a Zack.

Dentro se me ocurrió algo y lo intenté.

-Escudo de la valkiria –Rápidamente y sin tanto esfuerzo, el conjuro mostró sus efectos, esta vez formé una pequeña esfera en mi palma, por fuera era tan fuerte y dura como por dentro, aún me parecía espectacular su poder, sin embargo si aumentaba mucho su tamaño consumiría mi mana considerablemente.

Formé en mi palma cinco esferas pequeñas, cada una con un diámetro de diez centímetros aproximadamente, podía manipularlas fácilmente, un movimiento de mis manos y las esferas giraría delicadamente en la misma dirección, por accidente rompí mi espejo y así logré comprobar la dureza de las esferas.

Me recosté en mi cama sonriendo de oreja a oreja, le mostraría este truco al maestro cuando volviera, seguro se sorprendería.

Día 4 de 5

A la mañana siguiente me levanté tarde de nuevo, pero esta vez hui por la ventana utilizando mi nuevo hechizo, flotar era genial, pero la esfera era tan grande que caminar sería más rápido, prefiero pensar eso que echarle la culpa a todos los pastelillos que comí en el pasado.

Hablando de comida, fui de nuevo a Mistress of Abundance, las bromas y risas no faltaron, la verdad era vergonzoso que me dijeran "kanojo" todo el tiempo, pero me reía internamente pensando en lo mal que lo debía pasar el maestro trabajando aquí.

-¡Volveré mañana! –Grité antes de salir.

Me marché hacia el parque, pero…

-¡Te encontré! ¡No sé cómo! ¡Pero no te volverás a escapar! –Zack estaba que escupía fuego por la boca cuando nos encontramos en la fuente de la plaza principal.

-L-Lo siento… -Aún era mi superior, pero empezaba a odiar como me trataban.

-Vamos, los demás están esperando en el Gremio.

Y así fue como, entre gritos y quejas, volvimos a entrar al Dungeon.

Zack parecía más molesto que la última vez, supongo que buscarme por todas partes ayer le tenía mal de la cabeza, intentaba ignorarlo, pero las indirectas eran demasiado.

Cruzamos del primer piso al ocho sin grandes complicaciones, aún hacía trabajos de soporte, no era que me molestara, así podría mantener ocultas mis habilidades, pensando en ello hoy iría con Kami-sama para actualizar mis stats… de repente noté que esa idea no me parecía tan atractiva como antes, como si… no fuera seguro.

Sacándome de mis meditaciones, un fuerte sismo seguido por una ola de rugidos nos puso en alerta a todos, el sismo en sí mismo no era la gran cosa, pero los rugidos…

-Prepárense para escapar –Lion nunca había propuesto escapar, lo que vendría iba a ser malo y aunque confiaba en mis compañeros, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Escapar? ¿Estás bromeando? –Zack parecía muy molesto con la idea- nadie va a escapar –Estaba loco, podía verse desesperación en su rostro… algo que me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué había pasado con él en los últimos días? ¿Podría ser, yo?

-¡Jefe! ¡Algo grande viene y no es del piso diez! –Lion-san objetó con fuerza, pero la mirada de Zack no aceptaba tal excusa.

-¡Nadie escapara! ¡Pelearemos hasta el final!

Y como si los gritos de Zack los llamaran, aparecieron seis monstruos plateados por la entrada de una cueva.

-¡! –La sorpresa era general.

Silverback… y eso no era lo peor, un gran monstruos los dirigía, era una variante rara del Silverback, nunca lo había visto, pero leí sobre ellos antes, King Silverback, un monstruo similar al normal por excepción de su mayor tamaño y musculatura, sus dientes, los cuales sobresalían de su mandíbula inferior y los cuernos, carentes en la especie regular.

-¡Bien! –Gritó Zack- ¡Formación de ataque! ¡Angie! ¡Aumenta los buff! ¡Rápido!

No contesté, si lo hacía podría empeorar la situación, en su lugar, preparé los hechizos y lancé los buff a cada uno de mis compañeros.

Klein-san y Luria-san fueron al frente, detrás iba Zack y junto a mí se quedó Lion.

Los silverback respondieron al rugido de su líder, tres pequeños saltaron sobre la primera línea y rodearon a Zack, él se encargó del primero utilizando su habilidad de estocada, lo acabó en un segundo, pero los otros dos esquivaron y atacaron constantemente, Klein y Luria no lograron soltarse a los otros tres, así que Zack estaba solo.

Nuestro arquero, Lion-san, preparó su arco y disparó con gran elegancia, su puntería era envidiable, sin embargo los reflejos del silverback que atacaba a Zack superaron su habilidad y logró evitar un ataque a la cabeza.

Esto provocó al monstruo lo suficiente como para que la espada de Zack lo atravesara.

El combate estaba siendo controlado por nuestro equipo, Klein-san y Luria-san acababan de eliminar a uno de los silverback, pero el líder no se había movido, como si esperara pacientemente a su presa, él permanecía inmóvil.

-¡Ajajajajaja! –Zack reía con fuerza mientras eliminaba al último de sus oponentes, casi al mismo tiempo, los dos paladines terminaron con los suyos, sin embargo, King Silverback no se movía.

-Lion-san… -Le dije en un murmullo- algo no me gusta…

-A mí tampoco, Angie, prepárate para huir, no me importa lo que ese loco diga, nuestras vidas valen más que sus ansias de poder.

-(¿Ansias de poder?) –Quise preguntarlo, pero no era el momento o lugar.

-¡Prepárense para el ataque! ¡Yo iré al frente! –Con prepotencia, Zack marchó por delante de los paladines, algo que no debía hacerse nunca si no se tenía el equipo y la experiencia adecuados… y eso Zack lo sabía bien, acaso sus ansias de poder lo habían cegado hasta ese punto.

Al ver como sus enemigos se movilizaban, el King Silverback se preparó para atacar, pero en su lugar, soltó un gran y temible rugido que provocó un cambio en la gran caverna… algo que nunca habíamos visto… la oscura roca del piso ocho se convirtió en el frio hielo del piso once donde habitan los silverback… un cambio así solo significaba una cosa…

-¡! –Lion-san fue golpeado por el lado derecho con fuerza, el atacante, un silverback que había salido por una de las paredes laterales.

-¡Lion-san! –El Silverback me ignoró y saltó por él.

-¡Ah! –El grito sordo provino de Zack, había sido pateado literalmente por el King Silverback y lanzado por los aires cerca de diez metros, cayendo a unos pasos de mí.

Logré ver por reflejo como Klein y Luria evitaban los golpes de cuatro Silverback que los atacaban.

De la nada ya habían aparecido once monstruos y seguían apareciendo… quedé paralizada por un momento, todo se venía abajo, ese King había invocado el bioma de su naturaleza, derrotarlo no significaría que desaparecería, pero demostrarles a los pequeños que su líder había caído, podría darnos el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

-¡Todos! –Grité con fuerza- ¡Repliéguense! –Levanté mi báculo y lo apunté hacia el monstruo contra el que luchaba Lion-san- Magic Kick –El disparo voló como una flecha y se estrelló en la espalda su espalda, logré oír perfectamente como los huesos se rompían, mi hechizo más débil se volvió tan fuerte como para inmovilizar a un monstruo del piso once.

Otro de ellos saltó hacia mí, pero Lion-san había disparado una flecha que atravesó por completo su cráneo.

Nadie aquí tenía la habilidad suficiente como para superar al King, pero yo… tenía un hechizo de rango divino que era tan poderoso como los dioses, quizá utilizándolo tenía una oportunidad.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el King, al verme Klein-san y Luria-san entendieron que no había opción, por un momento sentí un cálido gracias mientras ellos retrocedían junto a Zack, quien apenas se había levantado gracias a la ayuda de Lion-san.

El King lanzó su poderosa garra contra mí, me detuve justo a tiempo para evitarla, luego salté hacia atrás mientras conjuraba mi hechizo, él volvió a atacar, esta vez golpeando verticalmente hacia abajo, salté a un lado y apunté mi báculo- ¡Magic Kick! –La esfera se estrelló contra la mejilla del monstruo, el impacto le rompió uno de sus prominentes colmillos y le empujó ligeramente hacia el otro lado, el tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente mientras un atisbo de esperanza apareció en mi corazón.

El King retrocedió un poco, sus esbirros lo notaron y de inmediato intentaron atacarme, pero…

-¡Todos contra ellos! –El grito provenía de Lion-san, quien había desenvainado su espada corta y venía corriendo en mi dirección, seguido de cerca por ambos paladines, los tres habían dejado a Zack medio inconsciente a un lado y corriendo con sus espadas arriba gritaban con fuerza, como si eso les diera el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a un enemigo tan numeroso.

Interceptaron a los pequeños mientras yo luchaba contra el King… seguramente ellos pensaban que estaba usando alguna clase de hechizo de refuerzo, pero la verdad era solamente que mi condición física había superado incluso mis stats, las carreras con armadura y los movimientos básicos con la espada me habían dado la fuerza suficiente como para luchar contra el monstruo que tenía enfrente… pero… no era suficiente.

-¡Escudo de la valkiria! –Formé cinco esferas pequeñas alrededor de mi báculo, no tenían la velocidad de mi hechizo de ataque, pero había algo que lo superaba por mucho.

Otro ataque del King, este no lo esquivé, por el contrario, hice flotar una de las esferas para interceptar el golpe.

-¡RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –El rugido de dolor del monstruo hizo estremecer a la cueva; la pequeña esfera de diez centímetros contra un puño de casi treinta, se sobrepuso y detuvo por completo el ataque, el escudo de la valkiria no se movió ni un milímetro, en su defecto, como dijo mi maestro, "Rebotó el ataque" provocando que el King se rompiera todos y cada uno de los huesos de su brazo, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el hombro.

Pero no fue suficiente… atacó de nuevo, esta vez contraataqué, elevé mi mano apuntando hacia su barbilla, cuatro esferas golpearon, la primera detuvo el golpe exactamente igual que la anterior, la segunda golpeó su estómago utilizando la fuerza con la que él se movía, la tercera dio en su mandíbula y la cuarta golpeó lateralmente; el King cayó al suelo, muerto, con la mayoría de sus huesos hechos polvo.

El bioma de hielo desapareció y debido al temor infundido por mi victoria, los pequeños silverback cayeron ante el imbatible espíritu de mis compañeros.

Debido a los acontecimientos tan particulares, estuvimos de acuerdo en volver al gremio e informar sobre los monstruos de alto nivel que aparecieron en el piso ocho, Eina-san estaba sorprendida y me pidió revisar mis stats, a lo que me negué rotundamente, quizá más adelante, pero primero lo consultaré con el maestro, por alguna razón él oculta sus habilidades y podría ser útil ocultar las mías también.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando fui a ver a Kami-sama, debía actualizar mis stats, seguramente ganaría algo luego de acabar con el King silverback, pero…

-¿Hola? –Habían dos guardias armados frente a la puerta de la oficina de Ganesha-sama, nunca los había visto, además, era la primera vez que Ganesh-sama mantenía las puertas de su oficina cerradas.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó de forma despectiva.

-… -Le miré con molestia, pero contesté de la mejor manera- soy integrante de la familia, vine a ver a Kami-sama.

-Ganesha-sama ahora está en una reunión importante, nadie tiene permitido entrar –Contestó el segundo guardia.

Sus armaduras no eran de la guardia de Orario, tampoco parecían aventureros y por las armas que cargaban se podría decir que eran expertos o veteranos.

-Volveré mañana –Dije antes de darme la vuelta y volver a mi habitación.

Día 5 de 5

A la mañana siguiente fui a darme un baño y al salir fui directamente hacia la oficina de Ganesha-sama, los guardias estaban ahí… parecía como si no se hubieran movido ni un centímetro durante toda la noche y a diferencia de ayer, esta vez me dejaron entrar.

-Disculpe, Kami-sam… -Pero no estaba solo, con él estaban Zack, quien me miró como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza, y un hombre que jamás había visto, de hecho no podría decir si era hombre o mujer, todo a excepción de sus ojos estaba cubierto por ropas extravagantes de color marrón con detalles dorados, túnica y turbante, de alguna forma, recordé las vestimentas orientales del maestro.

-Es ella –Dijo Zack de forma despectiva.

-¡! –Sentí un escalofrío cuando el sujeto extraño volteó a verme.

-Esta es la señorita –Definitivamente era la voz de un hombre, quizá en los cuarenta, pero la edad era relativa en un mundo con tantas especies- es su aprendiz ¿Cierto?

-La descripción no cuadra del todo, pero el nombre es el mismo –Zack parecía muy molesto, pero se mantenía sereno lo más que podía- Lei Kung, ha hecho algunos revueltos en la ciudad, muchos confirman los rumores.

-¡! –Me sorprendí al oír el nombre del maestro saliendo de su boca- ¿Q-Que es todo esto? –Mi voz pareció quebrarse, sin embargo fui ignorada.

-¿Qué harás con ella, Burgues-sama? –Que Ganesha-sama utilizara un honorifico de ese nivel solo significaba una cosa, el sujeto llamado Burgues, era un dios mayor o un mensajero de los dioses.

-Bueno… me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas –Sus ojos me miraron y pude sentir como una víbora se enredaba en mi cuerpo, intenté dar un paso atrás, pero las puertas se cerraron casi de inmediato, volteé y me encontré con la mirada de los guardias, ambos habían entrado y cerrado, desenvainaron sus espadas.

-Por favor, no sean crueles con ella –Dijo en un tono burlón el sujeto de túnica y turbante.

-Burgues-sama no permitiré ning…

-¿Eh? –Burgues miró a Kami-sama con un par de afilados ojos purpuras, él retrocedió y lo dejó hablar- le recuerdo, Ganesha-sama, que Lei Kung asesinó a Astrea-sama con extrema facilidad, para luego acabar con la vida de Zus-sama utilizando los poderes de Astrea-sama, el Olimpo, el Congreso y la Guardia le han buscado por los últimos meses solo para asesinarlo… y da la casualidad que una de sus hijas es discípulo de tan temible escoria… no sería bueno que el gran y estimado Ganesha-sama sea envuelto en semejante escandalo… ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Usted! –Grité furiosa- ¡Como se atreve a hablar de esa forma de mi maestro!

-¡! –Burgues, incluso Ganesha-sama, se sorprendieron ante mi grito, como si haber hablado hubiese sido un error garrafal.

-Por favor… llévensela –El desprecio en los ojos de Burgues era casi palpable.

-¡Escudo de la valkiria! –Invoqué cuatro esferas que hice flotar a mi alrededor, de inmediato los guardias formaron una posición de ataque.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Gritó Burgues con gran odio en la voz- ¡¿Cómo hozas, escoria humana?! ¡ESTA BLASFEMIA ES IMPERDONABLE! –No pude evitar voltear a ver, el sujeto estaba dando patadas al suelo como un niño haciendo un berrinche- ¡Usar el más hermoso de los hechizos de mi amada Astrea-sama! ¡Considérate muerta! ¡Maldita usurpadora! –Luego de la extraña rabieta, Burgues golpeó el suelo una última vez y una onda de choque salió de su pie, esta onda no me hizo daño directamente, de hecho… no sentí nada… excepto por que perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo como un trapo… mi magia se había ido… y mi conciencia estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

-Ganesha-sama, tomaré la libertad de llevarme a tan vil existencia hacia sus calabozos.

-E-E… s-sí, adelante, Zack –No pude verlo, pero Kami-sam… no… Ganesha, su voz parecía débil y distante.

-¡Sí! –A diferencia de la fuerte convicción de Zack.

Sentí ligeramente como me levantaban de los brazos y mientras me arrastraban fuera… un fuerte sismo sacudió los cimientos del edificio.

-Maestro… -Fue mi última palabra antes de desmayarme.

Fin del Capítulo 11


	12. Capítulo 12: Rescate

Capítulo 12: Rescate

La primera noche dentro del Dungeon, Lei descendió a lo más profundo del piso doce, una zona que estaba prohibida debido a un extraño acontecimiento, era un laberinto vivo, se modificaba constantemente al punto de, literalmente, devorar a los aventureros, el gremio determinó que ingresar ahí estaba por encima de cualquier familia, algunos valientes se aventuraban, pero al perderse, no eran capaces de volver, se perdían por siempre.

Con todo esto, la carta de Hephaestus expresaba claramente el nivel de dificultad y advertía sin reparos que entrar ahí estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, sin embargo, para completar el ítem de alto nivel que él había solicitado, requería de un metal místico que solamente era posible encontrar en medio del laberinto, este metal se descubrió gracias a los poderes divinos de los dioses, pero ninguno se atrevía a entrar o a enviar a sus hijos. El descubrimiento del metal reveló que los muros del laberinto cambiaban de forma debido a este, sin embargo el metal presente en las paredes exteriores era mínimo y no lo suficiente para forjarse.

La extracción del metal requería de herramientas del rango más alto, pero Lei no poseía ninguna de ese tipo, por el contrario, él tenía la piedra alquímica capaz de modificar la forma de cualquier objeto.

La noche número uno dejó en claro que el laberinto era temible, por alguna razón Lei no lograba utilizar su alquimia para modificar los muros o el suelo así que… las destruyó en línea recta, una a una, derribándolas hasta llegar al centro de todo, sin embargo, entre más cerca estaba del centro, más sólidas y violentas se volvían las paredes, si, violentas, luego del primer kilómetro, las paredes tomaban forma de afiladas lanzas para evitar su avance.

El escudo de la valkiria se encargó de destruir las lanzas y las trampas, mientras él derribaba las paredes con su máximo poder, pero, esto consistía un gran riesgo, la debilitación de los muros podría causar un derrumbe y ni siquiera él podría manejar toda una torre de escombros, por suerte no pasó nada y aunque en cada ataque causaba pequeños movimientos sísmicos, su avance en general le tomó cerca de dos días.

Al completarse el tercer día, Lei llegó a crear sismos con la fuerza suficiente como para mover el suelo de toda la torre, confiaba en que la parte superior estuviera diseñada para resistir semejante poder, pero no sabía cómo iban a responder los pisos inferiores.

En el centro del laberinto se encontraba una columna en medio de un domo que irradiaba su propia luz, la columna de más de diez metros de diámetro estaba completamente hecha del metal que él buscaba, el valioso Adamantaimai. Al acercarse logró notar como su estructura externa cambiaba constantemente, la áspera capa exterior cambiaba a una lisa y uniforme, luego a una puntiaguda y afilada, para volver a la capa áspera. Cuando lo tocó, sintió como si estuviera tocando a un animal, estaba realmente vivo.

El próximo día y medio fue necesario desatar una gran cantidad de poder para lograr romper una parte del metal, esto provocaba fuertes sismos que hacían temblar cada parte del piso doce, sin embargo el metal se restauraba constantemente, haciendo enojar al joven Lei.

Al final logró remover una parte de la columna, el gran trozo de metal cayó al suelo luego de un poderoso ataque de su espada, al tocar el suelo, su forma cambió a una perfecta esfera de metal brillante con un diámetro cercano a los seis metros.

La salida fue fácil debido a que llevaba la esfera, la cual de alguna forma obligaba a las paredes a formar el camino a la salida, le tomó una hora salir del laberinto, más una hora para salir del Dungeon, al final llegó al piso uno, donde la salida eran unas simples escaleras, apenas podría pasar él sin la esfera.

Fuera, los empleados del Gremio iban y venían acomodando papeles, atendiendo aventureros, lo normal en un día de trabajo, hasta que un aventurero entró corriendo por la puerta de entrada al Dungeon.

-¡APÁRTENSE! ¡Quítense tod-¡ -No terminó de gritar cuando una gran explosión destruyó el suelo, con la explosión apareció una gran esfera metálica que simplemente voló y cayó en medio del gran salón.

-¡Yahhh! –Sobre la esfera, Lei se estiró y sacudió las ropas antes de bajar.

-¡Lei-kun! –Gritó furiosa Eina- ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

-Eina… -Lei la miró sorprendida- bueno, la esfera es demasiado grande como para entrar por esa diminuta puerta…

-¡La destruiste! ¡Destruiste el sello que evitaba que los monstruos salieran!

-Ohhh… -Lei se despistó al mirar sus ropas- vaya… -Estaban hechas unos harapos- creo que ya no podré usar más estas ropas…

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

El joven ignoró por completo los gritos y demandas de la mujer, chasqueó los dedos y todo, a excepción de sus ropas, fue restaurado a su forma original.

-Eh…

-Eina, por favor, cuida de esto por mí, tengo que ir a cambiarme –Dijo señalando la gran esfera de metal detrás de él- por cierto ¿Has visto a Angie?

-¿Angie-san? Ella no ha pasado por aquí hoy.

-Um… bien, me voy, volveré más tarde.

Había pasado más del medio día cuando Lei apareció en Mistress of Abundance con ropas nuevas, esta vez eran unos pantalones marrones, una simple camisa blanca y su característica túnica gris donde ocultaba su espada.

-Yo –Saludó tranquilamente.

-¿Lei-kun? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –Bromeó Lunoire.

-Agotadoras –Dijo sonriente- ¿Ha pasado Angie por aquí?

-No, la verdad no la he visto… preguntaré a las chicas –Rápidamente desapareció en la cocina.

Momentos después salió Ryuu.

-Lei-kun.

-Hola, Ryuu… ¿Has visto a…?

-Ayer dijo que vendría… pero no ha vuelto.

-… -Repentinamente sintió como si algo no cuadraba- gracias –Dijo antes de salir rápidamente- algo no anda bien… ¡Kirin! –En un corte de desenvaine invocó al gran dragón de relámpagos- ve y revisa el parque, si no está ahí… vuelve.

Sin mediar palabras, el dragón Kirin voló por el cielo a gran velocidad, Lei no se quedó quieto y empezó a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad.

En ese mismo momento, calabozos secretos dentro del edificio principal de la familia Ganesha.

-Señorita… despierte… ughhh… creo que exageré un poco, bien, no es como si importara, adelante.

Frente a él, se encontraba Angie, colgando de los brazos en medio de una fría y oscura celda, desnuda e inconsciente.

Uno de los guardias de Burgues levantó un cubo con agua y se lo vació encima.

-¡AH! –Gritó al sentir el frío líquido en todo su cuerpo; alterada y desubicada, Angie miró para todas partes con desesperación, para encontrarse con las repugnantes miradas de Burgues y sus hombres. Cuando notó su propia desnudez, involuntariamente trató de cubrirse moviendo sus piernas, sin embargo no lograba moverse lo suficiente.

-Al fin despertó, la verdad no habrían funcionado mis métodos si no estaba consiente –La voz melosa de Burgues no cuadraba para nada con lo que decía- así que escucha atentamente, pequeña escoria –Sus ojos se clavaron en él y una mezcla de ira y miedo se arremolinó en su mente.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Ahora! –Su voz se quebró al salir, toda ella temblaba y sus ojos lagrimeaban, la impotencia se apoderaba rápidamente de su cuerpo.

-No, no, no –Negó el hombre con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella la tomó de la barbilla y obligó a verlo directamente- me dirás todo lo que quiero saber, empezando por la ubicación exacta del bastardo que se hace llamar Lei Kung.

-¿E-El maestro? N-No… ¡No lo sé! –El grito se perdió en la celda, como si su esperanza se deshiciera con él, Angie recibió un golpe al vientre provocando que escupiera sangre.

-No me gusta esa respuesta… intentémoslo… _otra vez_ –Los ojos purpuras del captor fueron envueltos en un negro opaco a la vez que su voz se volvió ronca y gutural- _¿Dónde está ese bastardo?_

-… -Angie tosió dos veces más antes de recibir un golpe en el rostro.

- _no, no, tardaste demasiado… ¿Quizá no entendiste bien la pregunta? ¿Debo hacerte entender?_ –Sacó un cuchillo por debajo de su túnica y la apuñaló en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –El grito lleno de dolor fue retenido por las paredes de roca, nadie en la superficie la escucharía gritar.

- _Ahora… ¿Dónde está Lei Kung?_ –Burgues sacó el cuchillo para luego clavar sus dedos en la herida.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHhhh…! –Angie se desmayó por el dolor.

-Maldita… -Tiró el cuchillo y se apartó- cura la herida y luego despiértala.

Sin contestar, el segundo guardia se acercó rápidamente e hizo cicatrizar la herida rápidamente utilizando magia de sanidad, luego se apartó y el otro guardia lanzó más agua helada, obligando a Angie a despertar.

- _Despierta otra vez… así que dime ¿Dónde está él?_ –Con una sádica sonrisa, Burgues levantó su mano y apretó el pecho derecho de Angie- _créeme cuando te digo que la tortura física no es mi única especialidad._

En la oficina de Ganesha.

-Ugh… -Lei sostenía del cuello a uno de los guardias mientras hablaba con Ganesha.

-Lo volveré a preguntar ¿Dónde está mi aprendiz? –Lei había entrado volando sobre Kirin, el impacto del dragón en los muros del edificio provocaron un gran sismo y cientos de escombros volaron cuando entró a la oficina- si lo ocultas o mientes, lo sabré –Desenvainó su espada- así que… ¿Dónde está?

-Entonces era verdad… -Ganesha se mostró serio y firme al hablar- tu asesinaste a Astrea-sama y a Zuz-sama.

-¡Dilo! ¡¿Dónde está?! –En un instante, Lei saltó al frente de Ganesha y apuntó la punta de su espada al cuello del dios, este inmediatamente levantó las manos en señal de sumisión.

-En el último piso, bajo el suelo hay prisiones ocultas, Burgues-sama la llevó ahí.

-¿Burgues? –Lei lanzó al guardia contra un muro y lo noqueó- Nunca oí ese nombre antes.

-Es un mensajero de los dioses…

-Si lo veo, lo mataré –Se dio la vuelta y en un instante desapareció.

Bajo el suelo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Burgues detuvo el interrogatorio y se acercó a la salida, seguido por sus hombres.

-Pareció venir de arriba, quizá del último piso –El guardia que lo dijo se encontraba mirando hacia arriba, como si pudiera ver atreves de la roca.

-¿Una explosión en un edificio familiar? No seas ridículo ¿Quién haría algo así? –Exclamó el otro guardia.

-Silencio… solo hay alguien con el poder y las agallas para hacer algo así, quédense con la prisionera, iré a averiguar…

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero Burgues sudaba bajo su túnica, estaba nervioso.

Los guardias volvieron con Angie, ella había sido golpeada varias veces, al punto de no poder levantar la cabeza, pero podía oír y ver los pies de sus opresores.

-Es una lástima… tener un cuerpo tan como ese y ser desperdiciado por Burgues-sama –Uno de los guardias se acercó y levantó un mechón de pelo de Angie- nos dijeron que eras una hechicera, lo demostraste utilizando ese extraño conjuro… -El hombre olfateó el mechón rojo que sostenía- el hechizo que usó Burgues-sama drenó todo tu mana, además esas cadenas sellan tu poder, no tienes forma de salir.

-Oye, Burgues-sama se enfadará si le pasa algo.

-Cállate, nadie dirá nada… es más, creo que ella lo desea… -Con su mano, el guardia empezó a acariciar el cuello de Angie y lentamente bajar hacia su pecho.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu… -Una voz familiar resonó en la celda, inmediatamente los guardias se voltearon para encarar al intruso.

-¡!

-¡!

-Angie podría enojarse… -Lei, cruzó el arco que sostenía la gran puerta a la celda- y… quien sabe… podrían caer rayos…

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! –Gritaron ambos guardias al tiempo en que desenvainaban sus espadas.

-… -Lei miró con desagrado como Angie mantenía la cabeza abajo- esa chica… a la que ustedes intentan violar… es mi _aprendiz_ –Con un paso, el aura asesina de Lei envolvió a los sujetos, en el segundo paso, el miedo los dominó, en el tercer paso, la locura los hizo soltar las espadas, al cuarto paso, murieron asfixiados por el terror; al caer inertes al suelo, Lei corrió hacia Anige, desató sus muñecas y la abrazó acuclillado en el suelo.

-M-M…

-Shhh… espera… -Lei bajó la voz hasta que fuera audible solo para ella. La cubrió usando su túnica- bebe esto… -Llevó su mano a su espalda y de su cintura desató una cantimplora, la cual electrificó usando su magia- bebe despacio –Le acercó la boquilla y lentamente bebió- relájate, pronto estarás bien, vine a salvarte –Rápidamente creó una túnica más compleja utilizando su alquimia, la abrochó y cubrió su cabeza- ¿Puedes caminar?

-… mn… -Negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, te llevaré –Levantándola con cuidado, la acurrucó en su pecho y luego salió caminando lentamente.

En el primer piso se encontró con las miradas sorprendidas de muchos aventureros de la familia, ellos habían visto como un relámpago cruzó los pasillos y desapareció tras una puerta secreta, cuando vieron a Lei salir cargando a la semiconsciente Angie, todos empezaron a murmurar, llenos de temor ante el desconocido, ninguno se atrevió a dar un paso al frente.

Lei se paró en medio del salón principal, miró hacia arriba y…

-Alaraph… _concede el poder para derribar a mis adversarios_ … -Un gran y poderoso relámpago salió del cuerpo de Lei con una única dirección, el último piso del edificio, la oficina de Ganesha.

Desde fuera, se pudo ver como un rayo partió por la mitad a la familia Ganesha, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a acerarse pensando que sería algún truco de Ganesha.

Al llegar arriba, Lei dejó que Angie se pusiera de pie.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Crees poder soportar un poco más? –Las suaves palabras de Lei diferían completamente de las miradas sorprendidas de Ganesha, Zack y de diez guardias más, estos últimos desenvainaron las espadas.

-Sí, creo que sí… -La apenas audible voz de Angie solo fue oída por Lei, quien le sonrió cálidamente.

-Bien, cuando termine aquí, iremos a comer algunos pastelillos ¿Te parece bien? Además –Dijo sonriente- pronto tendré un buen regalo para ti.

-S-Sí, gracias, maestro –La bebida energética estaba restaurando el mana perdido por el hechizo de Burgues.

-Espérame aquí –Dijo acariciando su cabello antes de voltearse hacia los guardias y Ganesha- _ahora… qui-_

-¡¿Cómo se atreve esa puta a aparecer ante Kami-sama luego de liarse contigo?! ¡Asesino de dioses! –La interrupción de Zack fue acompañada por un silencio anormal, el valor con el que gritó aquellas palabras se esfumó como la espuma.

Zack estaba frente a Ganesha, y a su alrededor estaban los diez guardias listos para atacar, se sentía seguro ante su dios y sus compañeros, pero…

- _No sabes lo que dices, niño_ –En un segundo, Lei recorrió los quince metros que los separaba, metió su mano en la boca del guerrero y sujetó la lengua con su puño- _escoger las palabras antes de abrir la boca es lo más sabio que puede hacer un ser viviente_ –Esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a Ganesha- _podrías salvar tu vida si evitas hacer enfadar a la persona equivocada_ –Estas palabras la dirigió a los guardias, quienes temblaron ante la velocidad de su oponente- _por cómo se comporta Dian's Sword, tu eres en parte responsable de lo que ha pasado a Angie… eso es imperdonable_ –Sonrió con furia.

-Ugh… -Zack comprendió lo que pasaba demasiado tarde y con los ojos, abiertos totalmente, pedía por piedad.

-M _orirás, de eso no hay duda_ –Lei apretó el puño y un segundo después la cabeza de Zack explotó en pedazos manchándolo a él y a los demás con sangre, sin embargo su alquimia limpió cada mancha de sí mismo al instante- ¿Quién sigue? –Preguntó mirando a cada soldado, pero ninguno había mantenido su posición- ya que son parte de la familia de mi aprendiz, y porque no tienen idea de lo que pasa, los dejaré vivir… así que lárguense… y si encuentran a Burgues, díganle que huya lo más rápido que pueda si no quiere morir.

Todos asintieron casi llorando de miedo y se marcharon tirando las espadas, al final solo quedaron Lei, Angie y Ganesha, este último los miraba inflexiblemente.

-Bueno, veo que recuperaste a tu chi… -El tono altivo de Ganesha fue interrumpido.

-Le recuerdo, Ganesha, si abre la boca de más… lo partiré en pedazos antes de su siguiente latido –La voz de Lei y sus palabras apuñalaron al dios de la familia.

-Yo…

-Usted entregó a su hija a un bastardo demente, me preguntaba por qué… pero esta criatura –Señaló al cadáver de Zack- respondió la interrogante, así que…–De inmediato, Lei desenvainó su espada y con ella miles de rayos.

-Alto, espera –Ganesha se puso nervioso y casi saltó de su silla- espera –tosió varias veces para aclararse la garganta- no tenía opción, toda la familia caería si no obed…

-¿El sacrificio de uno por muchos, eh? –Lei sonrió con arrogancia- pero ese "uno" es tan valioso para mí como para destruir familias enteras… ¿Temes a los dioses? –Preguntó casi gritándolo- Entonces no te hablaron de mi –Lei dio un paso al frente.

-¡Maestro! ¡Deténgase! ¡No le haga daño! –Angie se había recuperado un poco y empezó a correr hacia ellos- por favor, escúcheme, por favor.

-¿Angie? –Ante las palabras de su aprendiz, Lei la miró sorprendido- ¿Por qué me detienes?

-Ganesha fue obligado, por favor, no lo mate, de él dependen muchos aventureros… -Rápidamente se distinguió el cansancio en la voz de Angie.

-… -Lei apretó los dientes con fuerza, descubrió algo que lo hizo enfadar lo suficiente como para matarlo en ese instante- tú… maldito bastardo… -Envainó antes de que su ira lo dominara, luego saltó hacia adelante, tomó a Ganesha del cuello y lo estrelló contra el escritorio rompiéndolo en pedazos- tu… eres el responsable de esto…

-P-Por favor… -Balbuceó Ganesha adolorido- h-haré… lo… que digas…

-¡Maestro!

-Maldito, debería matarte ahora mismo… robarle su fe…

-¡! –Angie entendió el arrebato de su maestro, ella removió el honorifico al nombrar a su dios…

-P-Pero… -Comprimiendo su ira, Lei soltó a Ganesha y se apartó- si no quieres morir… removerás el sello de Angie.

Ganesha accedió sin objeciones, así que Lei reconstruyó la silla del escritorio, Angie se sentó en ella y se quitó la túnica dejando descubierta su espalda, Lei se mantuvo a su lado siempre, Ganesha rápidamente formuló el hechizo y luego de golpear con su dedo índice tres veces, la bendición de los dioses desapareció de la espalda de Angie.

Angie reprimió sus lágrimas cuando se volvió a poner su túnica.

-No te preocupes –Lei la abrazó- recuperarás tus habilidades en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

-Mm…

Ganesha se mantuvo en silencio observando la escena.

Fin del Capítulo 12


	13. Capítulo 13: Buscando un Hogar

Capítulo 13: Buscando un Hogar

Lei llevó a Angie hasta Mistress of Abundance, al ver el estado de la chica le ayudaron rápidamente; prepararon una habitación de emergencia y llevaron medicina y equipo para curar las heridas externas, Lei, en todo momento se mantuvo de pie fuera de la habitación, esperando a Mamma Mía.

-Maldición –Lei apretó los dientes mientras su cabeza pensaba miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, su responsabilidad sobre la chica le hacía sentir culpa, su corazón era perforado por sentimientos del pasado, culpándose a sí mismo por su error- no debí… no tenía por qué… -Lei empezó a murmurar, furioso consigo mismo, solo en el pasillo frente a la habitación de Angie- debí destruir toda la ciudad en cuanto llegué… ¿Por qué dudé?

En medio de sus murmullos, Mamma Mía y Syr salieron de la habitación cargando toallas y agua usadas en el tratamiento.

-… -Lei enfrentó la dura mirada de la gran mujer, Syr se mantuvo en silencio con la cabeza baja; los ojos de la dueña atravesaron a Lei como nunca antes había sentido, su corazón se hizo un puño cuando notó que iba a abrir la boca.

-Syr, ve por más agua y toallas –Ordenó secamente.

-Sí –La chica tomó la bandeja de agua y las toallas y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, cuando estuvieron completamente solos, la dueña habló tan firmemente que Lei casi se parte por la mitad- las heridas de Angie… sus muñecas están marcadas, además de no tener ni una pieza de ropa, prueba irrefutable de tortura ¿Qué sucedió? –La pregunta atravesó su pecho como una gran espada de fuego.

-E-Ella… -Lei se sorprendió al tartamudear- su familia descubrió que era mi aprendiz –Inconscientemente, fijó sus ojos al suelo- el consejo o la guardia la rastreó por mi nombre… enviaron a un mensajero de los dioses y…

-No digas más –Le detuvo, Mamma Mía puso sus manos en los hombros del joven- al menos no fue tu culpa.

-¡! –Lei levantó la mirada y rápidamente se enojó con sigo mismo- ¿No fue…? –Escupió las palabras rápidamente- ¡Yo tuve la culpa! ¡Si no la hubiera acogid…! –Antes de terminar, la mujer le dio una fuerte y firme cachetada.

-Ella te buscó a ti, no es tu culpa que esos desgraciados la atacaran –Las palabras llenas de ira de Mamma Mía calmaron al joven- tsk… -Suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando, más tranquila- escucha bien, nunca había visto a nadie sonreír tanto cuando hablaba un ser querido, de ti… no te culpes, solo te destruirás a ti mismo, y ni siquiera esa alquimia tuya podrá reparar tu corazón.

-… -Lei, con la mano en la mejilla empezó a sollozar.

-Vamos, no te golpee tan fuerte –Se burló con una gran sonrisa, pero la broma se detuvo tan pronto como empezó.

-… -Lei se limpió las débiles lágrimas y encaró de nuevo a su jefa- tengo una petición más… algo… delicado.

-¿Qué es?

-Cuando la encontré… estaba desnuda y… -Apretó los puños tan fuertemente como para pulverizar una roca- ellos… -Lei se obligó a soltar las palabras y con asco lo dijo- no sé lo que le hicieron.

-Entiendo.

En ese momento, apareció Syr con toallas limpias y agua caliente.

-Syr, dame eso y vuelve a trabajar –Mamma Mía se llevó todo adentro, Syr asintió antes de irse, otra vez, Lei se quedó solo en el pasillo.

-… -Con la mirada perdida, el joven se acuclilló contra el muro y se cubrió las orejas con fuerza- (Si le hicieron algo… ¡Nunca me lo perdonaría! ¡No podría verla a los ojos! ¡¿Cómo pude dejarla sola?!) –Lei empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta mientras su mandíbula apretaba haciendo chillar a sus colmillos- (¡Los mataré! ¡A todos! ¡Iré a matarlos!) –La ira nubló su cabeza y se puso de pie de un salto, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la gran mujer, ella le miró seriamente, Lei no tuvo necesidad de preguntar.

-Ella quiere decírtelo personalmente –dijo sin reparos, no parecía ni bien ni mal, una expresión inescrutable.

La mujer se marchó dejando la puerta abierta frente al joven, quien entró lentamente y cerrando tras de sí, se aproximó a la cama con la mirada en el suelo, se acercó hasta ponerse de rodillas en la cama.

-Maestro –Susurró Angie, su voz era suave y tranquila, como si quisiera transmitirle paz- no fue su culpa –Lei hundió la cara en los cobertores, dejando su cabeza llena de pelo negro al alcance de la joven, quien puso su mano sobre él, acariciándolo sin tocar las orejas- mi debilidad…

-¡No! –Gritó Lei, pero fue rápidamente silenciado por la voz de Angie.

-Si hubiera sido Lei-sensei –Lei no vio la sonrisa de Angie, justo como había dicho Mamma Mía, ella sonreía cada vez que hablaba sobre su maestro- seguramente habría previsto el primer ataque… no, seguramente habría saltado contra ellos sin preguntar, fue mi culpa ser tan… ingenua, creí ciegamente en Ganesha… ahora comprendo un poco su resentimiento hacia los dioses, aunque nunca me ha dicho la razón.

-Angie… yo…

-Um… -Angie quitó la mano y se contrajo, sostuvo el cobertor contra su pecho y lo subió hasta el cuello, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas mientras tartamudeaba…- M-Maestro… yo… sigo… sigo siendo una doncella.

-¡! –Lei levantó la mirada rápidamente y se sorprendió al verla- e-eso… -No logró contener su alegría y saltó a la cama abrazándola mientras lloraba- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdóname! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo te volveré fuerte! ¡Tanto como para vencerme a mi…!

-M-Ma-maestro… yo… y-yo e-estoy desnuda… -Roja como manzana, Angie se permitió sonreír luego de toda aquella situación.

Tres días después, pasado el almuerzo; Lei visitaba constantemente a Angie mientras se recuperaba y debido a su magia y al poder regenerativo de las pociones que él le daba, la joven pelirroja se levantó el tercer día como si nunca hubiera sufrido un ataque de aquella magnitud.

-Buenos días –Saludó Angie a Lei, quien estaba en la cocina lavando platos.

-¿Angie? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó Lunoire mientras llevaba unos platos.

-Um… ¡Lista para el entrenamiento! –Gritó con alegría.

-Te ves muy animada –Comentó Lei- pero debemos hacer algo antes de entrenar.

-Lei-kun, no hagan nada pervertido dentro de la cocina –Se burló la rubia antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

-¡H-Hey! –Lei intentó objetar, pero ya se había marchado- ahg… esas chicas… -Levantó la mirada de los platos para ver a una muy ruborizada Angie.

-M-Maestro… ¿D-De verdad…? –La chica se cubría con los brazos mientras se mordía suavemente uno de sus dedos.

-¡No! ¡No la escuches! ¡Estas chicas están…! –Se detuvo y suspiró antes de volver a su seria expresión- será difícil volver al ritmo de antes, vamos –Se quitó el delantal y al momento en que lo colgó en un perchero, absolutamente todos los platos y cubiertos fueron limpiados por su alquimia.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Q-Que fue eso?!

-Oh… -Lei había olvidado que Angie no conocía su habilidad alquímica- te lo contaré de camino.

-¿Camino? ¿A dónde vamos?

-A visitar a Hephaestus –Contestó con una gran sonrisa.

Edificio principal del gremio.

-¡¿Solo doce mil Barisu?! –Un aventurero gritaba y discutía con un miembro del gremio debido al pago por su trabajo- ¡Tonterías! ¡¿Qué mierda está mal con tus ojos?! –Golpeó el recibidor con fuerza, sus ojos estaban rojos y jadeaba, algo malo pasaba con él.

-Wow… -Eina y una compañera suya se mantenían alejadas mirando cómo se desarrollaba la discusión- otra vez, es un aventurero de la familia soma, me pregunto por qué están tan obsesionados con el dinero- En respuesta al comentario de su amiga, Eina simplemente miraba detenidamente al sujeto.

-¡¿Estás seguro que evaluaste adecuadamente los artículos caídos?! ¡Revísalos de nuevo! –Ordenó el aventurero, casi con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Idiota! –Gritó enojado el trabajador- ¿No puedes ver cuantos años llevo en el negocio? ¡Ya me hartaste!

-Vaya, es horrible la forma en que se están mirando con tanto enojo, me alegro no estar a cargo de la familia Soma –Relajadamente, la chica simplemente miraba desde una posición segura.

-¡Maldición! Esta cantidad… ¡No es suficiente ni por poco!

-Familia Soma –Eina suspiró recordando cómo le recomendó a Bell contratar a la chica de Soma- ¿Podría ser que fui demasiado temeraria? –Se quejó culpándose por la decisión.

-¿Temeraria? ¿Eina? Eso sería divertido de ver –Al oírlo, Eina levantó la mirada y se molestó de inmediato.

-Lei-kun… al fin apareces y con Angie-san –Soltó con molestia.

-B-Buenos días, Eina-san.

-Buenos días, Angie-san, me alegra verte bien –Su tono molesto era solo para el joven lobo, para Angie, siempre le daría una sonrisa y un saludo formal.

-¿Aun estás molesta por romper la puerta? –Lei sonrió de forma divertida- mira, mira, está como nueva.

-Tu…

-¡Vamos! ¡Necesito dinero! –El aventurero de Soma seguía gritando y discutiendo.

-Maestro –Angie alertó a Lei sobre el sujeto, el aventurero estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada.

- _Tu…_ -Al ser llamado, el aventurero dejó caer la vaina de su espada al sentir la fuerte sed de sangre, volteó y cruzó miradas con él, nadie más que ellos dos podían sentir la presión, Eina y sus compañeros no sabían que estaba ocurriendo- _Levanta eso y lárgate…_ -La orden, clara y concisa fue recibida por el aventurero, quien levantó la espada, tomó el dinero y salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

-Vaya tipo más raro –Comentó el vendedor- ahg… detesto a esos sujetos –Agregó antes de irse al interior.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Eina mirando al sujeto correr por la puerta principal.

-Se le habrá olvidado algo –Contestó Lei con una sonrisa- bien, solo venía para saber si la gente de Hephaestus-san se llevó la roca.

-Cómo puedes ver… ya se la llevaron –El tono indispuesto de Eina volvió, esta vez enfatizándolo al cruzar sus brazos- los pobres sujetos sudaron sangre tratando de moverla ¿Cómo rayos la trajiste tu solo?

-Ohhh, mira la hora Angie, mejor dejemos a Eina hacer su trabajo –Lei se volteó dirigiéndose a los elevadores.

-S-Sí –Angie se despidió con una reverencia antes de seguir a su maestro.

-¡Hey! ¡No te escapes! ¡Tienes que llenar tu formula! –En respuesta a los gritos de Eina, Lei solo levantó la mano sin voltearse- aaaahhhhh… -Eina contuvo otro grito y luego suspiró.

-¿Ese quién era? –Preguntó su compañera- ¿Y qué es eso de la formula? ¿No estás hablando del registro…?

-N-No –Tartamudeó con nerviosismo- P-para nada…

-Eina-san…

Taller principal de la familia Hephaestus. Una docena de grandes y fuertes herreros y fundidores golpeaban con martillos enormes la gran roca de metal que Lei les llevó; los golpes eran absorbidos por la roca en forma de ondas, como si estuvieran golpeando el agua, no había resultados visibles.

-¡Vamos! ¡Con fuerza! –Hephaestus estaba al mando, ella había intentado manejar la situación por sí misma, pero la roca era mucho más resistente que ella y luego del primer día, decidió pasarle el trabajo a sus hijos, solo los más fuertes y con más experiencia estaban participando- ¡Esa cosa no es nada comparada con mi ira! ¡Golpeen! ¡Vamos!

-Vaya motivadora saliste –El comentario de Lei tomó por sorpresa a la diosa pelirroja.

-Lei… -Miró a Angie a su lado y la saludó.

-Hephaestus-san –Angie hizo una reverencia.

-¿San y no sama? ¿Ya le lavaste el cerebro?

-Veo que tienen problemas con la forja –El cambio brusco de tema también la tomó por sorpresa y le dio a entender que seguir hablando de ello causaría problemas innecesarios.

-A diferencia del metal normal, esa cosa parece…

-Viva –Concluyó Lei- también me parece de esa forma, me tomó tres días darme cuenta de ello.

-¿Maestro? ¿Eso era lo que estaba buscando? –La pregunta de Angie fue contestada por la diosa.

-Tu maestro me pidió un ítem que solo es posible forjar con ese material, y ese material se encuentra en un laberinto dentro del Dungeon.

-Bueno, ya que ninguno aquí parece saber que hacer… -Lei se acercó a los hombres y les pidió prestado un martillo.

Los hombres le miraron con desprecio, pero luego de mirar a su diosa, accedieron y se apartaron; riéndose del ligero cuerpo de Lei, quien parecía ser medio metro más pequeño que el martillo, lo hombres grandes y musculosos se recostaron cerca para ver el espectáculo.

-¡Yo! –Saludó con una sonrisa a la gran roca de metal, algo que tomó por sorpresa a todos- ¡Veo que mantienes tu forma redonda! Pero… _eso no será así por mucho tiempo_ –De repente todo el calor de la forja se sintió lejano, dando paso a la gran sed de sangre de Lei, en respuesta a esto, todos, incluyendo a la diosa y a Angie, dieron un paso atrás.

-A-Así que eso es… -Hephaestus tartamudeó sin quitarle los ojos de encima- este chico… es seguro que sufrió un gran dolor.

-Ya lo había sentido antes –Angie se mantenía rígida y a la defensiva ante esa sed de sangre y destrucción- pero… ¿A qué se refiere con dolor?

-¿No lo sabes? –Hephaestus trató de relajarse- es una habilidad de aventurero, solo algunos logran obtenerla y no había visto a ninguno que pudiera usarla así.

Ante la sed de sangre que emanaba Lei, la roca se erizó como un gato con las puntas en dirección contraria a Lei.

- _¿Te dejarás forjar? ¿O me harás desenvainar mi espada?_ –Rápidamente desató su magia sobre el gran martillo y un relámpago lo envolvió desde el mango hasta la cabeza- _¿Cómo responderás?_

Luego de un momento de silencio, la esfera volvió a ser completamente redonda.

-Bien, ya pueden seguir –Lei devolvió el martillo y se dirigió de nuevo donde estaban la diosa y su aprendiz- Angie, nos vamos, debemos buscar a alguien.

-Sí.

-Hephaestus-san, no me importa este ligero retraso, pero espero un ítem de calidad superior.

En ese momento el metal recibió un golpe y el sonido de ruptura sorprendió a los hombres, rápidamente empezaron a golpear con fuerza otra vez.

-No te vas a decepcionar –Contestó la diosa con una sonrisa.

Angie hizo una reverencia antes de salir junto a su maestro.

Más tarde, en una de las calles cercanas al centro, Lei y Angie se encontraron con Bell y una chica castaña con una mochila gigante.

-Bell –Lei saludó tranquilamente.

-Buenas tardes, Bell-san –Angie saludó con una ligera reverencia.

-Lei-san, Angie-san, buenas tardes –El joven de pelo blanco saludó con una sonrisa y luego presentó a su acompañante- ella es Liliruca, es mi soporte.

-Es un placer, soy Lei –Lei saludó formalmente, algo que solo hacía cuando conocía por primera vez a alguien, luego sería solo un saludo informal; en cuanto miró a los ojos de la chica, Dian's Sword se sacudió con fuerza, tanto como para tener que sujetarla- hey… -Lei retrocedió- d-disculpen… -Luego se separó algo del grupo.

-Así que ella es la soporte de la que hablamos la otra vez, es una Prum, como el maestro, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Angie –Ella, a diferencia de su maestro, sonrió con amabilidad.

-M-Mucho gusto –Contestó la chica algo nerviosa.

-Lo siento –Lei se reincorporó- no sé qué le pasa… pero, Bell, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

Mientras Bell y Lei hablaban, la mirada fija de Liliruca llamó la atención de Angie, pero la conversación de ambos la incluyó rápidamente.

-Quiero hablar sobre Angie con Hestia ¿Sabes dónde encontrarla?

-Oh, lamento decirte que no… he estado fuera desde temprano, pero a esta hora debería estar trabajando…

-Ya veo… bien, entonces iremos a buscarla…

-Ya no trabaja en la torre, así que no os molestéis en ir ahí.

-Entiendo, gracias… -Lei miró a Angie- nos vamos –Se inclinó hacia Liliruca- gracias y espero volver a vernos de nuevo.

-S-Sí, igualmente –Liliruca hizo una reverencia más pronunciada.

Luego de las despedidas, Angie y Lei se alejaron rápidamente.

-Hestia-san debería estar cerca, podríamos preguntar por una loli-tetona, de seguro alguien la ha visto pasar –Angie sonrió al pensar en la escandalosa diosa.

-No me gusta esa chica –Lei, ignorando el comentario de su aprendiz sostuvo con fuerza su espada bajo la capa.

-¿Liliruca-san?

-Dian's Sword reaccionó cuando me acerqué… eso solo quiere decir una cosa, no es de confianza… o está ocultando algo, que al final es lo mismo.

-¿Dian's Sword? ¿Habla de su espada?

-Sí, ella tiene la habilidad de percibir mentiras e intenciones de las personas…

Pasaron varias horas hasta que decidieron detener la búsqueda y comer algo, cuando escucharon los gritos de una mujer joven proveniente de un bar cercano.

-¡Escucha, Miach! ¡Bell-kun estaba…! ¡Me estaba engañando! –Hestia, borracha hasta las orejas, gritaba sobre una mesa dentro de un bar.

-No puedes acusarlo de engañarte, no puedo imaginar a Bell-kun haciendo algo así –Frente a la loli-tetona estaba un hombre joven, un dios, Miach, un hombre de cabello y ojos azules, sus expresiones no variaban mucho, era maduro y serio- bueno, efectivamente tiene su propio circulo de contactos, creo que es demasiado prematuro scar conclusiones, en primer lugar, quien no es su novia, no tiene el derecho de…

-¡Maldición! –Gritó antes de beber de un sorbo su bebida- ¡¿Quién mierda es en primer lugar?! ¡Verás! ¡Bell-kun es mío!

-Oye, oye, él no es de nadie –Miach intentaba tranquilizarla, sin resultados.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Solo quería decirlo!

-Hm, estás borracha –Asintió él mientras bebía un poco.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! –De repente se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos mientras gritaba- ¡Bell-kun, Bell-kun, Bell-kun! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Por favor! ¡No te apartes de mí!

-O-Oye, estás siendo demasiado bulliciosa, oye, Hestia.

-¡No me importa vivir en una alcantarilla siempre y cuando me sigas sonriendo! ¡Para ser franca! ¡Quiero dormir en la misma cama contigo! ¡Quiero abrazarte fuerte! ¡Quiero enterrar mi cara y frotarla en tu pecho! ¡Esto es cuanto te amo! ¡TE AMO, BELL-KUN!

Los gritos de Hestia fueron tan fuertes que cuando se detuvo, todos estaban mirándola causando un ambiente de total silencio.

-Vaya amor más profundo –Se burló Lei cuando la vio caer de cara en la mesa- pero beber así…

-Lei-kun… bu-buenas noches… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Miach al verlo.

-Miach-san, buenas noches… um… vine a buscarla.

-(¿-san? ¿Es otro dios de alta estima para mi maestro?) –Angie miraba algo ruborizada a Hestia, quien se retorcía en la mesa mientras soñaba quien sabe que cosas.

-Por cierto, ella es Angie, mi aprendiz…

-Así que ella es la de los rumores –Con una ligera sonrisa, Miach saludó con la mano en alto.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Miach-san –Ante el saludo informal, Miach comprendió perfectamente que si se trataba de una aprendiz.

-¿Rumores? –Preguntó Lei.

-Ah, nada malo, creo, algunos de mis clientes comentaron algo sobre un Prum negro que atacó la casa de Ganesha y se robó a una de sus hijas… pero vero que no eran solo rumores.

-Y-Yo no me robé a nadie… -Lei se ruborizó un poco antes de sacudirse un poco.

-… -Angie bajó la mirada roja como una manzana.

-No es asunto mío, así que no os preocupéis.

-Volviendo al tema –Lei miró a Hestia- vine a hablar con ella, pero…

Luego de decidir llevarla consigo hasta su casa, Lei y Miach se separaron.

-¿Maestro? –Preguntó Angie mientras caminaban por las abandonadas calles de la región oeste, una zona prácticamente en ruinas.

-Sí –Lei caminaba tranquilamente a su lado.

-¿Está bien cargarla así? –Angie se sentía incomoda al ver a Hestia siendo cargada como saco de papas en el hombro de su maestro.

-Si la cargo en mis brazos tendré que agarrarla de sus pechos… no es que no quiera, pero me sentiría algo raro luego de oír todos aquellos gritos de amor por Bell –La tranquilidad de Lei sorprendía cada vez más a Angie.

-(¿Al maestro le gustan los pechos grandes?) –Involuntariamente ella miró hacia abajo y recordó cuando él la levantó en brazos, se ruborizó al máximo y detuvo su caminar- ¡Maestro! ¡Pervertido!

Fin del Capítulo 13


	14. Capítulo 14: Hestia Familia

Capítulo 14: Hestia Familia

-Uahhhhh… -Hestia despertó al día siguiente en su cama con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-¿E-Estás bien, Kami-sama? –Bell rápidamente se acercó a ella.

-¿Bell-kun? Ah… -Suspiró con dolor- lamento hacerte ver un cuadro tan feo… creo que bebí demasiado… -Luego recordó que era de mañana- ¿Bell-kun, no se supone que deberías estar en el Dungeon?

-¿Cómo podría dejarte sola? –Contestó sonriente- decidí tomar un descanso… Kami-sama ¿Puedes comer? –Le extendió una taza con avena.

-M-Me cuesta un poco… ¿Puedes darme tu? –La malicia en sus ojos era tan clara y transparente como el agua, pero el joven Bell… no se dio cuenta.

-Seguro, lo haré –Contestó con una sonrisa mientras extendía la cuchara con avena, Hestia abrió su boca y comió de la mano de Bell, para luego lanzarse a su pecho.

-Ohhh –Fingió dolor- mi cabeza…

-No se pongan acaramelados, apenas comienza el día –La voz medio fuerte de Lei sacó a Hestia de su juego- ahhhh –el joven se estiró y bostezó con fuerza, se había quedado dormido en el sofá de Bell, con Angie acostada en su regazo cubierta por un delgado cobertor.

-¿Lei-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó la diosa algo sorprendida, sin prestar atención al comentario de antes.

-Lei-san te trajo anoche, cuando estuve a punto de ir a buscarte –Contestó Bell.

-Oh… entonces… -Hestia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, acordé junto a Miach-san traerte directo aquí… pero… -Lei intentó moverse, pero la joven Angie se dio la vuelta enterrando su rostro en su estómago.

-Oh jo, jo –Se burló Hestia- no se vayan a poner acaramelados, es muy temprano –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-T-Tu… -Luego Lei recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior- bueno, al menos ella "enterró su cara" –Dijo mofándose con malicia.

-¡! –Hestia se puso roja de repente- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡A qué viniste!

-Kami-sama –Bell la recostó de nuevo- dijo que se sentía mal, descanse por favor.

-La verdad –Lei se relajó más en el sofá- es que necesito un favor, algo que solo Hestia puede hacer.

-Um… -Angie frotó sus mejillas en Lei, provocando que este saltara por la sorpresa- ¡Kya! –Gritó Angie asustada, luego se dio cuenta donde estaba y miró cada esquina- oh… -A su lado, Lei se encontraba asustado y mirándola con temor- M-Ma-Maestro… -En ese lugar, rápidamente hizo una reverencia- p-perdone, n-no sabía… n-no recordaba…

Una hora más tarde, cuando todo se tranquilizó y comieron algo sólido, Lei y Hestiase quedaron solos en la casa mientras Bell y Angie esperaban fuera.

-Tu petición es algo… extrema –Hestia se mantenía de pie apoyándose en el sofá, mientras él se encontraba de rodillas mirándola directamente- si es cierto lo que dices, los dioses.

-Acabaré con cada uno.

-¡Ese es el problema! ¡No puedo arriesgar a Bell-kun por una niña! ¡En especial por ser tú culpa! –La molestia de Hestia atravesó el pecho de Lei.

-No hay ningún otro dios que pueda hacer esto.

-Tus palabras no tienen fundamentos, lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de mi familia porque es pequeña, la perdida no sería tan alta si muere un solo aventurero con su patética diosa.

-Cierto –Contestó seriamente.

-Ugh… tú… tú y tu ego son el problema aquí, arriesgaste la vida de esa niña y ahora quieres arriesgar la nuestra.

-Cierto.

-¡Lei! ¡¿No ves que eres egoísta?!

-Lo soy.

-T-T-Tu… ¡¿Acaso no sabes decir nada más?!

-… -Lei bajó la mirada y se postró, de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho para pedir el favor de Hephaestus- odio a todos los dioses, sin excepción, cualquiera que se entrometa, morirá, mi vida es la garantía de ello, mi espada es la prueba de mi convicción, pero… si Hestia Familia acepta cumplir con este favor, estará exenta de mi venganza y por el contrario, se encontrará bajo mi protección, garantizo con mi vida que nadie tocará a Bell o a Hestia… por favor, acepta a Angie como una de tus hijas.

-Perro que ladra no muerde… además, no me has contado nada de ti, aparte de rumores, no sé nada.

-… -Lei se irguió y se puso de pie con una fría mirada en el rostro- Angie no podrá seguir avanzando si no obtiene una bendición de dios, le prometí hacerlo pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi vida y mi pasado, te conviene no averiguarlo en primer lugar.

-Ese egoísmo tuyo no te llevará a ningún lugar, si acepto a la chica, nos convertiremos en objetivos todos en la familia… ese es un precio muy alto por tan poca información.

-¿Si te lo digo todo… aceptarás? –Ante la afirmación de Hestia, Lei suspiró profundamente- mi nombre es Lei Kung, viudo de… -Su corazón sintió un estirón- Astrea, la diosa portadora del rayo de Zeus, la eterna virgen.

-¡! –Hestia se quedó sin palabras- A-Astrea-onee-sama… -Dio un paso atrás- n-no puede ser…

-Hace aproximadamente seis meses luché a muerte contra Zuz, uno de los portadores del rayo –Lei continuó sin dejar a Hestia decir una palabra más- él fue enviado a eliminar a Astrea por romper el pacto y haber entregado su cuerpo a un hombre, a mí; en la batalla ella dio su vida y cuerpo para forjar esto –En un rápido movimiento, Lei desenvainó la Dian's Sword y al hacerlo la hoja emitió un pequeño rayo- Dian's Sword, con esta espada decapité al portador del rayo, Zuz se convirtió en parte de mi poder, actualmente poseo dos rayos de Zeus, suficiente para acabar con la vida en el planeta… por supuesto, eso me incluye y por esa simple razón no lo he hecho… vine a Orario por un simple rumor, en el proceso conocí a Angie, quien me pidió entrenarla y enseñarle a usar el poder que poseo, por esto… fue enviado un hombre que desconozco, pero él la atrapó y torturó sin pensarlo dos veces, eliminé a sus guardias y rescaté a mi aprendiz.

-…

-…

Un profundo silencio se apoderó del ambiente, Hestia parecía tan sorprendida como se esperaba.

-¿E-Ella… sufrió? –Preguntó al fin.

-… utilizó su poder alquímico para convertir su cuerpo en una espada… yo solo deseo creer que no.

-… esto… es… increíble…

-Ahora… -Lei electrificó cada rincón de la casa- te he contado algo tan doloroso para mí como para acabar con el planeta entero, si te niegas a aceptar a Angie como una de tus hijas, te asesinaré junto a Bell.

-Astrea-onee-sama era alguien esplendida –Dijo sin siquiera darle importancia a Lei- que en paz descanse… y me dices que por tu culpa ella murió.

-… -Lei la miró con desprecio- ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ¿De verdad crees poder superar a Zuz en su máximo poder?

-No, no podría ni aunque liberara el mío… por esa razón –Levantó la mano y lo señaló con firmeza- acepto a Angie como una de mis hijas.

-¡! –Lei se sorprendió al oír la afirmación- ¿Aceptas?

-Astrea-onee-sama siempre quiso casarse, supongo que tu llenaste los requisitos… -Hestia sonrió- acepto… pero… con una condición.

-¿Condición? –Envainó la espada- ¿Cuál es esa condición?

-Al morir tu diosa, tu bendición de dios, desapareció ¿Cierto?

-… sí, actualmente utilizo el poder de la espada y el poder de Zuz.

-Ya veo…

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-Tú también te convertirás en uno de mis hijos.

Luego de varios minutos, Lei salió de la casa de Hestia, se encontró con un par de silenciosos y meditativos aventureros.

-Angie, tenemos que hablar… -Lei se acercó tranquilamente a ella y luego le indicó a Bell que debía entrar para hablar con Hestia.

La conversación con Angie fue corta y concisa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Seré parte de Hestia Familia a partir de ahora? –La voz de Angie parecía lejana y melancólica.

-Así es, entiendo que te sientas algo inquieta y posiblemente insegura, pero…

-Si el maestro lo dice…

-Yo también acepté entrar a la familia.

-¿E-Eh? ¿U-Usted también? –La sorpresa era extrema, Angie no podía creerlo.

-Sí, pero no te sorprendas tanto, tarde o temprano iba a suceder… ahora… entremos, Hestia debe estar preparándose.

Al entrar de nuevo a la casa, Hestia y Bell habían terminado de hablar, Bell le ayudaba a preparar una mesa para iniciar la ceremonia.

-Salgan chicos, Angie-chan será la primera –Dijo Hestia y de inmediato los echó a ambos.

-¿Está bien? –Preguntó la joven recostada en la mesa con la espalda descubierta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo la diosa loli sin mirarla, estaba preparándose para empezar y se había subido a la mesa sobre la chica.

-Que me acepte así como así… ya debe de saber los problemas que causé al maestro en la casa de Ganesha-san.

-No me importa, tu maestro es un hombre muy convincente… ahora, silencio, iniciaré la bendición y luego actualizaré tus stats…

-Um… -Asintió la chica sin moverse- solo… me preocupan ustedes.

-Te dije silencio…

Varios minutos después, Hestia había actualizado los stats de Angie, los escribió en una hoja de papel y se los entregó, parecía muy sorprendida.

-¿Hestia-san? ¿Acaso le preocupa algo? –Preguntó Angie tras colocarse las ropas.

-Te falta poco para subir de nivel… pero lo impresionante son tus habilidades –Hestia se lanzó al sofá- son demasiado raras, nunca había visto algo así…

-¿En serio? –La pelirroja miró la hoja que sostenía en las manos.

-Primero, esa habilidad oscura, "Ojo del Mal" es tétrica y solamente había oído de ella en boca de algunos dioses.

-¿Q-Qué es? No la tenía hace unos días.

-Según sé… -Se puso de pie y acercó a la joven- será mejor que le preguntes a tu maestro, algo me dice que él sabe qué es… además, hay algo aún más extraño que esa habilidad.

-¿Más? –Rápidamente leyó todas las líneas de habilidades en la hoja de papel.

-"Bendición del dios del Rayo", "Resistencia moderada al Rayo", "Resistencia Física Superior", "Fuerza Superior", "Velocidad Superior", "Quick Learner", "Velocidad de Reacción Superior", "Control de Mana Superior", … esas habilidades…

-Aja… ja –Carcajeó con nerviosismo- e-eso… se debe al entrenamiento del maestro… pero la mayoría, no las tenía antes.

-Hm, ya veo.

Luego de ser llamados, Lei y Bell entraron.

Sin decir una palabra, Lei se quitó la camisa y se recostó en la mesa, sobre él se sentó Hestia, en varios minutos más la bendición fue impuesta y los stats fueron actualizados.

-¡! –Hestia se sorprendió al leer las habilidades adquiridas- Esto es increíble… sabía que las experiencias se acumulan en los aventureros hasta que reciben la bendición de un dios, pero… esto es ridículo…

-¿Kami-sama? ¿Qué ocurre? –Bell se acercó a ver, pero él no podía leer los glifos mágicos que flotaban sobre Lei.

-"Dios del Trueno y el Rayo", "Emperador del Rayo", "Emperador del Trueno", "Bendición del Dios del Trueno y el Rayo", "Bendición del Emperador del Rayo", "Bendición del Emperador del Trueno", "Presencia Maligna Legendaria", "Sed de Sangre Legendaria", "Aplastamiento del ser Superior", "Divina Invulnerabilidad al Rayo", "Divina Invulnerabilidad al Trueno", "Control de las Cinco Estrellas de Astrea", "Manipulación Divina de Mana", "Fuerza Divina", "Resistencia Divina", "Agilidad Divina", "Velocidad Divina", "Destrucción del Mundo Impuro", "Destrucción de Fortalezas", "Destrucción de Voluntad", "Esclavitud de la Venganza", "Conciencia Inconsciente", "Detector de Divinidades", "Detector de Espíritus Malignos", "Detector de Mentiras", "Cuerpo Incorruptible"… y la lista sigue…

-K-Kami-sama… ¿E-Está bien… d-decirlo así nada más?

-No importa –Contestó Lei rápidamente- dinos mi nivel –Su expresión despreocupada le indicó a Hestia que realmente no le importaba.

-N-Nivel… diez.

-¡!

-¡!

La sorpresa inundó la habitación como si de un diluvio se tratara, sin embargo, las habilidades que Lei poseía le decían a Hestia que algo hacía falta… algo no cuadraba del todo… así que leyó cada una de las habilidades hasta legar a la última.

-("Control Total Del Sello Divino")

Fin del Capítulo 14


	15. Capitulo 15: Una Distracción

Capítulo 15: Una Distracción

 _Lamento el retraso, había perdido la motivación para seguir escribiendo y recientemente mi mente ha volado, espero al menos subir un capitulo semanal._

-N-No creo que deba estar aquí –Lei se había cubierto los ojos con una venda lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener que cortarla para quitársela.

-Cállate, eres uno de mis hijos, además, te traje por un motivo –La que había hablado era Hestia, quien caminaba a su lado completamente desnuda.

-Y-Yo creo que no deberíamos venir… es un área exclusiva de los dioses… -Angie totalmente desnuda también, guiaba a su maestro, el cual caminaba detrás de ella sosteniéndola por el hombro.

-Silencio los dos, ambos tienen la bendición de un dios, por increíble que parezca, pueden entrar a estos lugares sin recibir la penalización mágica… ahora, silencio o nos descubrirán.

-¡¿Y no crees que un hombre no debería entrar?! ¡Además! ¿Por qué me pusieron esto en los ojos? Si nos atacan…

-Dije, silencio… -Le reprendió Hestia luego de golpearlo en la pierna.

Luego de llegar al gran baño de los dioses, todas las diosas se quedaron sorprendidas por ver a Lei entrar junto a Hestia, casi nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Angie, ya que era una chica y se suponía que solamente los dioses podían ingresar.

-¿Hestia? –Una diosa rubia se acercó a hablar- ¿Qué haces con ese chico aquí?

-¡! –Las orejas de Lei se levantaron al oír la dulce voz de la mujer, su cola se erizó de inmediato.

-Es mi guardaespaldas, un chico de mi familia.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Y cómo entró?

-Demeter, estoy cansada y no quiero hablar de más… -La excusa de Hestia fue recibida y de inmediato entró a la gran bañera… Angie, deja a Lei ahí y entra conmigo.

-Um –Angie se sorprendió de la informalidad de Hestia, pero como estaban encubiertos, debía aceptarlo momentáneamente- Ma-Maestro… puede sentarse aquí –Susurró al oído de Lei, este de inmediato dio un paso atrás sorprendido por el repentino susurro.

-(E-Esto es malo para el corazón…) S-Sí… g-gracias… -Lei hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló en seiza… debido a sus fuerte sentido del oído, podía escuchar el murmullo de las diosas, todos cerca de su presencia ahí- (U-Uggggg… ¿Por qué me dejé engañar por esta enana?) –Tragó saliva al sentir una presencia pasar a su lado- (¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué mi cola no deja de moverse?!) –Su cola, creada por el hechizo de transformación tenía movilidad y sensibilidad real, como si de otra parte de su cuerpo se tratase, pero, esta respondía mayormente a su estado emocional- ¡! –De repente escuchó los gritos de Demetre, la diosa rubia con la que hablaba Hestia.

-¿Una cita para cenar? ¡Cielos, es con un caballero! ¿Verdad? –El tono sorprendido de Demetre llamó la atención de las demás diosas, dejando a Lei de lado, por el momento.

-¿Qué más podría ser?

-¡¿Un hombre para Hestia?!

-¡De entre todos los dioses, esa Hikkikomori! ¿La súper loli lo hizo?

-¡¿C-Como pasó?!

-¡Vamos, escupe!

Las diosas rápidamente rodearon a Hestia.

-¡¿Q-Que les pasa?! ¿Qué es tan extraño que tenga yo una relación?

-Bueno, Hestia, hasta ahora has rechazado todos los cortejos –Contestó una de las interesadas.

-¡Una de las cuatro principales diosas vírgenes del cielo, a la par de Atena y Artemis… o y Astrea!

-¡! –Al momento de oír ese nombre, el poder de Lei se desató como una onda de choque- (Mierda… contrólate) –Lei se esforzó por controlar su poder, su sed de sangre debía ser reducida al mínimo antes de perder el control y acabar con toda forma de vida a su alrededor.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó una de las mujeres.

-D-Debe ser solo una ventisca… e-estamos un poco alto después de todo, je, je…je –Se apuró a decir Hestia, la rápida respuesta de la diosa loli las convenció, además de estar más interesadas en el tema principal.

-¡Queremos saber quién conquistó esta fortaleza tan impenetrable!

-Uh… -Hestia suspiró cansada por la insistencia y se apoyó en el borde de la bañera- mi compañero de cena será un niño de mi familia.

-¡Lo sabía! –Gritó una con alegría.

-¿Hizo que tu quisieras protegerlo?

-¿Podría ser que te está engañando?

-No me tomen por tonta –Contestó la diosa loli.

-Entonces, Hestia –Dijo Demetre- ¿Qué te gusta de él? –A pesar de preguntárselo directamente, Demetre estaba mirando hacia Lei.

-Oh… -Hestia sonrió con malicia antes de contestar, estaba esperando esa pregunta- digamos que… su cabello oscuro –Intentó parecer una total enamorada al decirlo.

La respuesta y la mirada de Hestia dieron en el blanco y todas las diosas voltearon a ver a Lei, este había estado tratando de controlar su sed de sangre así que no escuchó la conversación de las diosas.

-¡! –El cabello y cola del joven espadachín se erizaron- (¿Qué es esta gran presión que siento? Nunca había sentido algo así… no es sed de sangre o instinto asesino) –La presión sobre Lei le obligó a quedarse aún más quieto.

-¿Es así? ¿Y… qué tal es el chico? –Preguntó de nuevo Demetre.

-Oh, es fuerte y valiente… un verdadero caballero –No mentía, pero Hestia trataba de mirar de reojo a Lei, quien estaba aún más tenso que antes.

Todas las diosas se pusieron de pie y salieron del agua.

-M-Maestro… -Angie se vio preocupada al ver cómo era rodeado por media docena de mujeres desnudas.

-Angie-chan, vámonos, cayeron en la trampa…

-P-Pero…

-Él estará bien, es un hombre después de todo… -Hestia se puso de pie y salió rápidamente seguida por Angie- me ayudarás a arreglarme para mi cita con Bell.

Dejaron solo a Lei con las diosas.

-(De repente no escucho nada… ¿Qué ha pasad…?) ¡! –Alguien rozó su mejilla con suma delicadeza.

-No parece fuerte y valiente –Susurró una diosa en una risilla de complicidad.

-Habrá que… probarlo –Dijo otra.

-¡! –Lei se tensó al límite.

-Veamos cuánto dura… -La diosa se acercó a los labios de Lei- este "caballero" –Suspiró suavemente sobre Lei.

-(¡Hestia! ¡¿Dónde estás?!) –Lei, asustado y nervioso, intentó echarse para atrás, pero al hacerlo cayó sobre una desnuda Demetre.

-Oh, ¿Nervioso? –La rubia voluptuosa, casi tanto como Hestia, abrazó la cabeza de Lei con sus pechos- no vamos a hacerte nada… malo.

-¡Demetre! ¡Déjame tocar sus orejas! –Gritó una diosa que parecía desesperada.

-(¡Las orejas no!) –Lei intentó zafarse, pero en medio segundo tenía a las seis diosas sobre él.

-… De verdad me preocupa el maestro… -De noche, Angie volvía sola a la casa de Hestia- aunque… no debería preocuparme tanto… el maestro… -Poco a poco su confianza iba disminuyendo- él es un pervertido… -Se enojó de repente- ¡Ah! ¡Maestro! ¡Pervertido! –Furiosa se revolvió el cabello- ¡Ah! –Paró de repente su caminata- no importa, él es el maestro después de todo… si… no importa…

Entró rápidamente a la casa en busca de Lei, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

-Ya debió haberse ido a Mistress of Abundance… -Caminó hacia el sofá, se sentó y miró al techo- Familia Hestia… ¿En qué estará pensando el maestro…? –De repente el sofá empezó a moverse- ¿Eh? –Y luego hubo una explosión fuerte debajo de ella- ¡Kya! –El grito fue aplacado por el fuerte estallido, el sofá quedó hecho polvo y ella tirada a un lado.

-Wow… -Del lugar donde estaba el sofá había un agujero y de este apareció Lei- creo que aquí debería ir la entrada… -Miró a su alrededor- Oh, Angie… me alegra que llegaras… ¿Cómo te fue con Hestia?

-Maestro… bruto.

Minutos después, Angie bajó junto a Lei.

-W-Wow… -Sin palabras, Angie miró con gran sorpresa como el subsuelo debajo de la iglesia donde Hestia y Bell vivían se había convertido en un piso completo, había una cocina, una sala, un pasillo que llevaba a varias habitaciones- C-Como… ¿E-Esto estaba aquí…?

-No, aquí no había nada… solo tierra y roca, usé mi alquimia para crear un piso subterráneo, tengo pensado hacer otros, pero por hoy creo que es suficiente.

-¿Los muebles? ¿De dónde salieron?

-Ahhh… no te gustará oír esto… -Lei se adelantó un poco evitando mirarla.

-¿Por qué no? –El tono de molestia se hizo presente de inmediato.

-¿Recuerdas a las diosas…?

-… Maestro…

-Ehhh… -Lei tartamudeó- bueno, pues… terminé aceptando muchos regalos luego de las primeras horas.

-¡Maestro! –Gritó con molestia.

-Vamos, vamos… Hestia me atrapó en primer lugar… cúlpala a ella… ahora… te mostraré tu habitación –Volviendo a su comportamiento firme, Angie cerró la boca y se tragó su enojo.

La habitación que le fue mostrada la dejó deslumbrada, una puerta de mármol blanca con cerrojo de oro, las paredes de un material similar con ondulaciones naturales, el suelo tapizado con alfombras de alta calidad… una cama doble con suaves cobertores, a su lado una mesa de noche y en una esquina un gran escritorio junto a un librero vacío, los muebles de una madera exquisita con un color fuerte dejarían impresionados hasta los mismos dioses, en el techo colgaba una lámpara de oro que iluminaba con una luz natural tan perfecta que no parecía estar bajo el suelo, en el extremo contrario a la cama habían dos puertas largas de madera que ocultaban un armario del tamaño de la pared.

-Esa lámpara… no sabía si ponerla aquí o en el pasillo… aunque traeré más… hubieron muchos regalos que no alcancé a transportar.

-M-Maestro… esto… ¿Es mío?

-Por supuesto, la hice para ti, disfrútala… aunque no creo lo que me dijeron de la cama… de hecho… no entendí las palabras, supongo que debo aprender más del idioma.

-¿Qué le dijeron?

-Umm… -Lei pareció tratar de recordar algo que ocurrió hacía años- na… algo de dormir… duos… calor… lo olvidé, eran palabras difíciles… oh, pero si recuerdo el nombre de la cama.

-¿C-Cuál es?

-Lover's Bed… ni idea de que significa, pero es un nombre llamativo.

-S-Sí… ni idea de qué significará… je-je-je –Con nerviosismo la chica cambió el tema- por cierto… ¿Hay más camas como esta?

-¿Lo dices por Hestia? –Lei sonrió- no, solo me dieron una de estas, las otras son camas amplias, pero no tanto… oh, déjame enseñarte el baño, fue difícil, así que estoy orgulloso por ello.

-¿En serio? –Angie pareció sorprenderse- si el maestro se esforzó…

-No lo digas como si no pudiera hacer nada más… -Lei se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo hasta el final, donde había una puerta de roca negra pulida, esta se abrió sin esfuerzo dejando ver un baño de veinte metros de largo y ancho por cuatro metros de alto, todo cubierto de lozas de roca blanca, una gran onsen que burbujeaba y emanaba una gran cantidad de vapor, vestidores de madera en un costado del baño, regaderas en el costado contrario, la iluminación era similar a la lámpara que había en medio de la habitación de Angie.

-¿De dónde salió el agua caliente?

-Uno de los regalos era una esfera mágica que calentaba el agua… está por debajo del onsen ya que lo calentaba demasiado…

-I-Increíble…

-¿No se te antoja entrar? –Bromeó Lei con una sonrisa.

-¡N-NO! –Gritó avergonzada.

-Jajaja… ok, ok… veamos, por ahí están los vestidores y por allá las regaderas… y al fondo –Señaló detrás del onsen, había un pasillo que se doblaba a la derecha- ya podrás imaginarlo…

-Por cierto… maestro… ¿No es muy tarde para su trabajo?

-¿Trabajo? ¡! –De repente Lei se asustó al recordarlo- ¡S-Sí! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Ya me estoy yendo! –Empezó a correr hacia atrás, cruzó la puerta.

-Maestro… -Angie suspiró aligerándose rápidamente, podía oler algunas hierbas mescladas con el agua- ¿Medicinales?

-Por cierto –Lei apareció de repente- asegúrate que esa loli tetona no duerma en el mismo cuarto que Bell, será mi castigo por lanzarme a esa trampa mortal… oh y… Angie, disfruta de todo esto, ahora es tuyo –Luego de eso se volvió a ir, dejando a Angie otra vez sin palabras.

Al día siguiente, Lei estaba desayunando en la nueva cocina, parecía que había recibido algunos golpes por haber llegado tarde, pero se mantenía feliz comiendo en la vajilla sentado a su mesa, a su lado estaba Angie, comiendo de igual forma, Bell tranquilamente comía su avena, pero Hestia no parecía feliz.

-No te enojes, Kami-sama… -Bell trataba de tranquilizarla.

-¡Bell-kun! ¡Y-Yo…!

-Sé agradecida y duerme en la habitación que hice… me tomó varios minutos hacerla –Alardeó Lei con una sonrisa de complicidad, aunque su alarde se apagó al decir que no tardó más que unos minutos- ¿O debería levantar un hechizo que prohíba tu entrada al cuarto de Bell?

-N-N-No… m-m-me s-s-siento m-muy agradecida –Dijo rechinando los dientes.

-Ummm… -Angie suspiró ante la escena mañanera.

-Por cierto… no te agradecí debidamente por haberme dejado solo con esas diosas pervertidas… -Ante el comentario, Hestia dio un brinco involuntario.

-A-Apuesto que lo disfrutaste…

-Ohhh… no tienes idea… -Dijo sonriente- las mujeres altas son mi debilidad –La discusión se tornó a su favor tras ese comentario.

-Tsk… -Hestia tomó su cuchara con violencia- supongo que los hombres son débiles ante cualquier mujer… ¿No?

Con molestia en su rostro, ambos dejaron de hablar.

Horas más tarde, Lei llevó a Angie de nuevo con Hephaestus.

-¿Seguro que no desea dormir? trabajó toda la noche… -Angie se había detenido antes de entrar al despacho de la diosa herrera, se preocupaba por el estado físico de su maestro.

-Para nada, cuando Hestia me adoptó, su bendición desbloqueó una vieja y muy útil habilidad, ya no necesito dormir más de media hora al día.

-E-Eso…

-¿Sí?

-No sé si es genial o aterrador… -Angie suspiró derrotada.

-No te comas la cabeza, las habilidades que ganamos son tan raras que no podrías compararlas una de la otra –Lei se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta- ¡Yo! –Gritó a Hephaestus, quien bebía una taza con té, el cual escupió por la repentina entrada.

-¡Aprende a tocar la puerta! –Gritó molesta.

-Ahhh, tengo prisa, Hephaestus-san… -Entró tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ah, lo siento, Hephaestus-san… el maestro…

-Ahg, déjalo ser, Angie-chan, ya sé que vienes por "eso", así que no te entretendré más de lo necesario… -La diosa dejó la taza medio vacía en su escritorio y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia uno de sus libreros, sacó un libro y de inmediato el librero se partió por la mitad, exponiendo una cámara secreta del otro lado- pasad, cuidado con la cabeza.

Al entrar, la sorpresa no pudo contenerse en el rostro de Angie, muchas armas, de todos los tipos y todos los tamaños, espadas, hachas, flechas, arcos, todo hecho de materiales preciosos, con gemas incrustadas o formas extrañas; en medio del cuarto había un pedestal con una pequeña caja de madera pulida, la diosa la levantó y se la entregó a Lei.

-Es una caja pequeña… -Criticó Lei con desconfianza.

-Lo importante es lo que va dentro –Contestó la diosa con un tono molesto.

-No te pongas así, sé que fue duro trabajarlo… -Lei abrió la caja para encontrarse con una barra puntiaguda con no más de treinta centímetros- ¿Una varita? No te pedí una varita…

-Sí, lo sé, pero… esa cosa es… -Hephaestus suspiró agotada mientras se cubría la cara con su mano- difícil de tratar.

-Espero que hayan aprovechado el metal… -Lei la levantó, sintió una resistencia anormal al hacerlo- ¡Hey! –Gritó con furia, esto asustó a las chicas- ¡Más te vale no ponerte gallito! –Al gritarle, la extraña resistencia cesó- mierda, no voy a aguantar nada contigo… más te vale ser respetuoso… -Se relajó y volteó hacia la diosa de nuevo- ¿Cuánto metal usaste?

-Em… -La diosa pareció ponerse nerviosa de repente- aunque no lo creas… usé todo.

-¡! –La expresión de Lei indicó cuanta era su sorpresa- era más de una tonelada de metal…

-Es lo que es… -Contestó con cansancio.

-Oh… y ¿Cuánto me costó?

-El arma no tiene precio –La diosa de cabello rojo se dio la vuelta y al instante fue seguida por el maestro y su aprendiz, quien se mantenía en silencio, observando con detalle cada rincón de la habitación.

-¿Perdón? ¿Y qué pasa con todo el oro que te di?

-No es que no valga nada… por el contrario, podríamos decir que es tan valiosa que calcular un precio adecuado sería imposible… en primer lugar, el metal que trajiste es lo suficientemente raro como para ponerle un precio, en especial porque… -Una vez afuera, puso el libro en la librera y de inmediato esta se cerró como si nada- porque nunca lo habíamos trabajado.

-No me gusta… -Se quejó Lei- si no sabemos cuánto vale ¿Cómo quieres que te pague?

-Nada, te devolveré la mitad de lo que me diste, es suficiente para pagar la mano de obra, además, tu trajiste el material principal.

-Es increíble –Murmuró Angie, ambos la voltearon a ver, provocando un rubor por vergüenza- ah, lo siento…

-No, no lo sientas, dime ¿Qué te parece esta varita? –Lei se la mostró y ella por reflejo la examinó- parece simple…

-Duras palabras –Bromeó Hephaestus.

-N-No, no quise decir eso… -El nerviosismo la superó- yo… esto… bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo? Parece guardar algo más tras esa apariencia tan básica… como si ocultara algo.

-Buen ojo, niña –La diosa se volvió a su silla- ¿No es raro? ¿A dónde se fue todo ese metal? –La diosa no esperó respuesta y siguió- mi recomendación al usarla, "No malgastes mana", esa cosita absorberá cada gota de magia que tenga tu cuerpo, fue un gran reto forjarla sin tocarla directamente… aunque –Levantó la vista y miró a Lei, quien la sostenía tranquilamente- no creo que tengas problema.

-Feliz cumpleaños adelantado… o atrasado, no lo sé -Lei extendió su mano con la varita hacia su aprendiz.

-¡!

-¡!

Como si la advertencia de Hephaestus fuese una mala broma, Lei la ignoró, y encima le entregó aquel valioso ítem a su aprendiz.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo una niña podría usar esa clase de arma? –El sobresalto de la diosa la obligó a ponerse en pie- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

-Ella tiene mal genio –Contestó Lei sin bajar la mano que sostenía el ítem- solo debes tratarla con respeto.

-… -Angie había retrocedido varios pasos y tenía las manos enfrente negándose a aceptar ese ítem tan valioso- maestro, no puedo aceptar algo tan…

-Es un regalo, regalo…

-Pero… -La chica se negaba profundamente, pero la sonrisa de Lei la conmovió- ¿Respeto? ¿Quiere decir que es un ser vivo…? –Preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Algo así…

-Entonces… haré lo que el maestro me dice… -Con fuerza y determinación, Angie hizo una reverencia exagerada- ¡Mi nombre es Angie Greem, por favor, cuida de mi a partir de ahora! –Luego se enderezó y recibió el regalo de Lei- ¡! –Rápidamente sintió algo extraño, como si el arma estuviera hablando a su corazón.

- _(Ok… veremos de qué estás hecha)_

-Por los dioses… -Hephaestus abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y sacó una bolsa de cuero, la lanzó hacia Lei- es tu oro… y no se irán hasta que le pongan un nombre.

Esa tarde, fueron al parque al que iban siempre a entrenar, esta vez, no llevaban la armadura o la espada.

Ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol apreciando en silencio el rojizo atardecer, por alguna razón, no había nadie más en todo el lugar.

-Empezaremos a entrenar mañana, usaras a Mari contra mí.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿Con Mari?

-Sí –Lei se recostó cerrando los ojos- usaremos tu nueva arma, tienes que aprender a usarla en combate real.

-¿No es mejor ir al Dungeon?

-No hemos ido por una razón, los monstruos te matarán sin dudarlo, yo me detendré si es necesario.

-(No dijo que se detendría… el maestro piensa luchar en serio) –Angie se sacudió la idea de terminar hecha polvo- sí, maestro.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué Mari?

-Ah… no lo sé… -La joven se ruborizó al recordar a la dueña de aquél nombre- solo se me ocurrió.

-… -Lei detectó la mentira de inmediato, pero decidió no indagar, había cometido varios errores con Angie, no volvería a lastimarla- vamos a comer pastelillos, te lo debo.

-¡! –El humor de Angie cambió completamente, sus grandes ojos celestes brillaban de emoción.

Varios días antes, en la ciudad de dónde provenía Lei.

-Ah… ah…

Una joven mujer con plumas verde jade por cabello y ojos verdes, armada con un arco y un carcaj de flechas, vestida con armadura de cuero, corría por las calles seguida de sus compañeros.

-Espera, Mei Ling… -La detuvo uno de sus compañeros, de pelo naranja alborotado y ojos marrones, cargaba una lanza y vestía una armadura de placas ligeras- Xiao Chen, ella… espera un poco –Detrás de él había una chica más joven, de cabello negro largo y ojos azules, parecía más cansada que los demás y ella cargaba dos katanas, vestía una armadura samurái negra.

-Yan Yan, no se preocupen por mi… estoy bien –Mentía, su situación era grave, los habían estado persiguiendo por más de cuatro horas por toda la ciudad y siendo la mejor espadachín, ella había peleado para darles tiempo a huir, recibió varios golpes y acabó con unos cuantos guardias.

-Xiao, debes descansar, una sacerdotisa vestida en las tradicionales ropas blancas y rojas se acercó a ella para tratar las heridas, ella tenía un largo cabello negro atado en dos colas con varios mechones cayendo sobre su rostro, lo único que cargaba era un báculo de oro con varios anillos en la punta.

-Gracias, Hui…

De repente fueron alcanzados por Pietro, y otros cinco.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué se detuvieron? –Preguntó el gran sujeto.

-Pietro, Xiao no puede seguir con estas heridas –Contestó Yan Yan.

-No podemos detenernos, tampoco la dejaremos atrás –Un mago de cabello azul largo, vestido con un atuendo negro y un sombrero de punta.

-Shen, hermano, piensa en un lugar para escondernos… ¿No conoces a nadie que pueda ayudarnos? –Un guerrero de cabello azul corto, sin armas, vestido con un gi rasgado y unos pantalones de saco, se acercó corriendo, él no parecía cansado para nada.

-Lo siento, Shun, no creo que ninguno de mis conocidos quiera arriesgarse…

-No te preocupes, Shen, tampoco queremos arriesgarlos… -Una mujer voluptuosa, morena de pelo negro corto, vestida solo con un sostén y una falda de piel, cargando en su espalda un gran martillo de batalla. Ella se secó el sudor de la frente antes de continuar- no quería decir esto, pero… quizá… deberíamos ir tras Lei.

-No creo que él quiera entrometerse en esto –Tras ella habló una mujer joven, quizá en los treintas, la mayor del grupo, con un hermoso cabello rubio y unas orejas puntiagudas demostraba que era una elfa, pero a diferencia de sus congéneres, ella era una guerrera sin armamento ni armadura, solamente un gi y unos pantalones holgados blancos con un cinturón negro y una cola de caballo en el cabello.

-Fei tiene razón, quizá debamos buscarlo, él podría ayudarnos –Quien habló fue Hui, la sacerdotisa.

-No, Wan está en lo cierto, no debemos entrometerlo –Pietro sacó una cantimplora y la entregó a Xiao- Lei me dijo que lo dejáramos solo… que buscáramos una familia…

-Sí, y mira que familia… ¡Nos traicionaron! –Gritó con ira el guerrero Shun.

Todos guardaron silencio, el dios de la familia aceptó al grupo sin hacer muchas preguntas, a primera vista, era un dios bueno y bondadoso… pero cuando llegaron las noticias de la familia Astrea y la rebelión de esta contra el consejo, el dios de la familia los delató ante ellos para evitar ser emparentados y terminar como rebeldes… por esta razón, el grupo de nueve tuvieron que huir y pelear.

-Ohhhhh… parece que me encontré con algunas ratas –Sobre un edificio se encontraba un hombre vestido únicamente con unos pantalones blancos, su piel morena y ojos azules contrastaban con una blanca sonrisa.

-N-No… -Murmuró Pietro- e-es Zhu Rong…

-Veo que me reconoces… pero… esa forma de hablar no muestra ningún tipo de respeto hacia un dios –Con una sonrisa chasqueó los dedos y al instante apareció un dragón de fuego junto a él- devóralos.

Sin objetar, el dragón saltó sobre los nueve guerreros.

Fin del Capítulo 15


	16. Capitulo 16: Mari

Capítulo 16: Mari

-Escucha bien, ahora tenemos más habilidades que antes, aprovecharlas nos servirán de mucho, además, quiero felicitarte por completar el escudo de la valkiria, sé que no fue fácil para ti.

Ambos estaban en la cocina de la subplanta en casa de Hestia, conversaban mientras comían, Bell y la diosa habían salido temprano, dejándolos solos.

-G-Gracias, todo fue por su ayuda y enseñanza…

-U-Um –El halago tomó desprevenido al joven, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse- n-no es nada, ahora vendrá el verdadero entrenamiento… ayer, mientras te dabas una ducha se me ocurrió algo divertido…

-¡eh! –Angie se puso roja de inmediato y se cubrió el pecho con ambos brazos.

-¿Por qué gritas? Se me ocurrió hacer más subpisos, por ahora tengo una en mente, algo simple, pero amplio, quizá más adelante haga más complejas.

-Ah… um… e-entiendo…

Luego de terminar, Lei llevó a Angie a la subplanta número dos, esta era tan amplia como el coliseo, pero esta tenía forma de domo, con unas simples escaleras en un extremo.

-¡! ¡¿Cuándo hizo esto?!

-Ya te lo dije, cuando te estabas dando un baño… vine aquí y lo hice… como el entrenamiento será aterradoramente explosivo, creé un nuevo tipo de pared, está reforzada con diferentes capas de roca, con una densidad extrema, además de usar los minerales de los alrededores para reforzarlas… resistirá al menos uno o dos de mis ataques.

-(¡¿Entrenamiento aterradoramente explosivo?! ¡¿Qué clase de descripción es esa?! ¡¿Y cómo que solo uno o dos ataques?!)

-Bien, ya comimos, empezaremos de inmediato.

Varios minutos después, Angie se vistió con su túnica y sombrero de punta, cargando su arma convencional y su nueva varita, Mari.

-Bien, creo que aquí estaremos bien –Lei golpeó el suelo varias veces, luego se sentó y sacó varios objetos de sus ropas- ponte estos… -Extendió sus manos y en la palma tenía cuatro anillos, dos pendientes, dos muñequeras, un collar y una tiara, todos ítems de rango legendario.

-¡! –Angie se negó desde un principio.

-¿Otra vez con eso? –En un rápido movimiento, Lei tomó las manos de Angie y le entregó directamente las joyas- póntelas, todas son de alto nivel, te permitirá luchar contra mi sin resultar herida… -Se puso de pie y metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó otro anillo- yo usaré este –En su mano tenía el anillo del dragón negro, al ponérselo, de inmediato sintió como su mana se reducía considerablemente.

-Maestro, eso…

-Estoy bien, algo así no es nada, ahora, póntelos y prepárate –Suspiró profundamente antes de quitarse la túnica y la espada, las dejó a un lado del árbol- ¿Lista? –Dijo a unos metros de ella.

-S-Sí –Contestó luego de ponerse la tiara.

-Usa a Mari… con cuidado.

-Um –Angie sacó a Mari, la varita plateada, cerró los ojos mientras respiraba lentamente- (Déjame usar tu poder…) –Rápidamente Mari empezó a brillar con fuerza.

- _(Veamos cuanto duras… niña)_

-Bien… _Adelante_ –Lei desplegó su poder, la sed de sangre llenó la cúpula por completo, el aire se tornó denso y pesado- _Utiliza… "Ojo del mal"_

-… -Angie abrió los ojos y al hacerlo estos se volvieron negros por completo, una onda de choque se desplegó, luego un relámpago salió de ella como un látigo, rompió el techo provocando que rocas cayeran- _Escudo de la valkiria_ –Seis escudos de diez centímetros la rodearon.

- _(Su poder es increíble… el nivel que posee no cuadra para nada)_ –Lei se posicionó- _lección número uno…_ desatar esa cantidad de poder es inútil si no puedes moverte.

-¡! –Angie lo notó también, su cuerpo no podía moverse, se había mantenido en la misma posición, de pie con la varita extendida.

-Detente o perderás el conocimiento…

- _…_ -Angie empezó a sollozar, no podía moverse- _(No quiero… no quiero detenerme…)_

-… -Lei bajó la mirada- lo siento… -La disculpa de su maestro la hizo mirarlo fijamente- fue mi culpa que fueras envuelta en todo esto… sabía que no podías simplemente olvidarlo –La suave voz de su maestro provocó que su habilidad "Ojo del mal" terminara, pero el sollozo no se detenía, las lágrimas caían sin parar- por eso –Lei se acercó hasta abrazarla- por eso quiero ver como tu fuerza rompe los límites que yo rompí, sin necesidad de sacrificar lo que yo sacrifiqué, te llevaré al nivel en que yo estoy.

-Mi debilidad… fue culpa mía… -Murmuró sollozando.

-Te haré fuerte…

Una hora más tarde. Los dos estaban parados el uno frente al otro, con una distancia de cuatro metros.

-Mari tiene la capacidad para crecer tanto como tú quieras, con el coste de tu mana ella desplegará su cuerpo original tanto como tú se lo permitas, por eso tienes que aprender a pelear, ya no serás una hechicera, serás un guerrero mágico.

-¿Un guerrero mágico? No había escuchado…

-Porque ningún guerrero se especializa en magia y ningún mago se especializa en combate, sin embargo, yo soy ambos y ninguno a la vez, quiero que aprendas eso, así que… lucharemos hasta que tu cuerpo aprenda a moverse por sí mismo.

-Um…

-Segunda lección, siempre atenta –Lei cubrió la distancia en un parpadeo, para cuando Angie se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya era muy tarde, Lei golpeó el pecho de su aprendiz y la lanzó a volar diez metros, al caer se puso de pie con dificultad- siempre debes esperar cualquier cosa de tu oponente… -Levantó su mano y con la palma abierta apuntó hacia ella- _God's Cannon_ –Tras el conjuro, la magia fue desatada contra la chica.

-¡AAAHHHH! –Un escudo de energía la cubrió- (Tan fuerte como el maestro) –El escudo se electrificó y el ataque de Lei rebotó en él- (¡Seré fuerte! ¡Tan fuerte como el maestro!) –Deshizo su hechizo y corrió de frente hacia él- ¡Mari! –Estiró su arma y la apuntó hacia adelante- ¡Escudo de la Valkiria! –Como una flecha, desde la punta, la pequeña esfera fue disparada hacia Lei.

-¡! –El maestro no esperaba eso- (Usa el escudo como un arma… entiendo… de esa forma evita consumir mana) je… -Lei sonrió- así que descubriste el punto débil del escudo y lo convertiste en una ventaja… impresionante –Con sus manos desnudas, Lei paró la esfera, pero el impacto lo empujó cuatro metros- _Impresionante… verdaderamente increíble_ –Lei golpeó con su sed de sangre.

-Ah… -Angie por poco cae al sentir tanto miedo de repente- (Es una habilidad de intimidación… yo… puedo hacer lo mismo…) –Mientras corría activó su "Ojo del Mal", contrarrestó el temor que ejercía su maestro aplicando una cantidad similar de sed de sangre- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Al llegar frente a Lei, levantó su varita- ¡Mari! ¡Crece! –La varita se estiró como una enredadera, creció hasta alcanzar ocho metros, con distintas ramas apuntando hacia Lei.

-… -El maestro miró cada punto de energía que se formaba- No debes bajar la guardia –Saltó frente a Angie.

-¡! –Se sorprendió, su velocidad era incomparable- ¡Escudo! –Su conjuro se activó y fue rodeada justo antes de recibir un golpe directo.

-¡! –La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Lei, no esperaba que terminara tan rápido el conjuro- (¿Ya lo tenía preparado? Por eso lo ejecutó en el último instante) Ah –Sin darse cuenta, Lei había olvidado a Mari, quien había formado seis esferas en cada punta de las ramas, luego las disparó hacia él.

Cada esfera acabó clavada en el suelo, cuando la nube de polvo se deshizo, Angie cayó al suelo exhausta con la varita en su forma original.

-Genial –Lei se acercó desde atrás hasta ella- en este momento estarías muerta, pero me impresionaste, fui obligado a saltar.

-Ugh… -Se quejó la chica.

-Vamos, falta mucho por hacer.

Minutos después, los dos se sentaron un momento a descansar.

-Usaste bien el hechizo, pero solo usaste ese.

-B-Bueno… no tengo otros.

-Entiendo, entonces, te enseñaré a usar algunos… -Lei se puso de pie- quédate ahí, explicaré así que pon atención… -suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar- mis hechizos se basan todos en poder destructivos que son lanzados a gran velocidad, a diferencia de muchos otros dioses, Astrea tenía la facilidad de dispararlos uno tras otro, jeje… así que yo… -Pero se detuvo abruptamente, se dio cuenta de sus palabras… y Angie lo estaba mirando tratando de procesar el nombre que acababa de mencionar.

-¿Astrea? ¿La diosa Astrea?

-Nada, olvídalo… olvida lo que dije –Molesto por su error, Lei se volteó- nosotros no tenemos que canalizar energía, en cuanto termina el hechizo, solo debemos apuntar y disparar.

-E-E… entiendo –Angie se puso de pie y se sacudió las ropas.

-Como lo hiciste antes, aprovechaste la habilidad de Mari para crear distintos puntos de lanzamiento, así complementaste tu falta de experiencia al usar tu mana… la verdad no había pensado hacer algo así, pero creo que es una gran arma… -Recitó el conjuro y en un instante de sus diez dedos aparecieron las mismas esferas eléctricas que creaba Angie- es un escudo que puede ser lanzado, lo convertiste en un proyectil, estoy realmente impresionado.

-G-Gracias… pero… usted lo hace ver tan fácil, maestro.

-Ah, lo siento, es la practica… -Deshizo los hechizos y continuó- el siguiente conjuro ya lo conoces, es de la estrella Azimech, se llama God's Cannon, una gran cantidad de mana concentrada en un punto, luego disparada en línea recta, es un hechizo muy poderoso con un conjuro corto y simple… si lo dominas, podrás combinarlo con Mari y disparar continuamente, sin embargo eso te dejará sin mana enseguida.

-E-Entiendo…

-Eso es un problema, tú no tienes la cantidad de mana que yo… -El joven se giró para encararla.

-S-Sí… -Angie bajó la mirada avergonzada por su inferioridad- ¿H-Hay alguna forma…?

-Sí, de hecho yo la uso siempre… no requiere de mucho esfuerzo y tiene un efecto rápido… pero es una habilidad mágica… se llama "Mana Storm", creo que actualmente soy el único que la conoce, pero quien sabe, quizá alguien más la haya conseguido.

-S-Si es una habilidad… ¿Podría aprenderla de alguna forma?

-Es difícil… pero… si escribo un grimorio con ella… o quizá tú ya entiendas las bases, la verdad una vez que lo experimenté, fue sencillo aplicarlo.

-U-Un momento… ¿Dijo que puede escribir grimorios? –La chica se sorprendió tanto que apenas podía entender las palabras de su maestro.

-Sí, no soy bueno con la escritura mágica, pero mis resultados son decentes… ¿Es tan sorprendente?

-¡Sí! ¡El maestro podría volverse rico si escribe algunos y los vende!

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? –Lei se sorprendió ante la respuesta- pues no es mala idea, pero… revelar mis conjuros así nada más…

-Ah, entiendo… lo siento, me dejé llevar.

-Déjalo… -Lei caminó varios pasos hacia adelante- ahora, responde esta pregunta… ¿Qué viste cuando te pusiste el anillo negro por primera vez?

-¿Qué vi? Pues... tenía los ojos cerrados… -La chica ladeó la cabeza extrañada.

-¿Entonces no viste nada? –El maestro se decepcionó- entonces tendré que escribir el grimorio…

-¡Espere! ¡Recuerdo haber visto algo! Era… -Se revolvió el cabello con furia tratando de recordar- ¡Sí! Era un torrente azul… parecía gelatina que caía…

-¿En serio? Supongo que todos tenemos una percepción distinta…

-¿También lo ha visto? ¿Qué es?

-No sé cómo se llama ni qué es, podría decirte que es el mana que tiene la naturaleza, pero no estaría seguro… yo lo he visto con la forma de un lago en medio de la noche, desde donde sale un disparo hacia mí, a eso le llamé "absorción de mana natural"

-¿Es la habilidad Mana Storm?

-Sí, o más o menos, en mi lista de habilidades, aparece con ese nombre, ahora, siéntate y prueba hacerlo… -La chica asintió y siguió cada una de las instrucciones de su maestro- ahora mismo te falta mana así que sería bueno que lograras el objetivo… -Angie cerró los ojos y lo intentó varias veces sin lograr el objetivo.

-Lo siento… no siento nada…

-Intentemos algo distinto… -Lei extendió su brazo derecho hacia un lado y aplicó fuerza en él, al punto de haberse resaltado sus venas- ¡Ah! –Tras un ligero grito, en la dirección en que Lei apuntaba con su brazo, apareció una gran nube de gas azulado- esto es mana… y esto es absorber mana… -Dobló su muñeca hacia arriba con la palma totalmente estirada, rápidamente, la nube de gas azul fue succionada hacia su mano y desapareció por completo- es un proceso similar al que usamos para extraer mana de nuestro cuerpo, la diferencia es que lo extraemos del exterior, ahora, inténtalo.

Luego de varias horas, Angie logró absorber mana, de una forma tan natural que los sorprendió a ambos, salieron a comer algo y luego regresaron.

-Te enseñaré a usar el hechizo de antes… ten –Lei le pasó un pergamino con el conjuro escrito en él- ten cuidado y toma en cuenta que consumirás mucho mana si no lo haces correctamente.

-Sí, maestro… -Angie sacó a Mari- Conviértete en un báculo –Tras la orden, la pequeña varita se alargó hasta los dos metros, con una esfera brillante en la punta.

-Increíble, es un arma excelente… ahora, un pequeño truco para aprender este ataque es… imaginar algo tan brillante como para cegarlo todo…

-¿Brillante? –Angie intentó imaginar algo así, pero nada se le ocurría.

-Sí, Azimech es la estrella más brillante de Virgo, si visualizas algo lo suficientemente brillante complementaras el hechizo… anda, practica.

-Sí –La chica leyó varias veces el conjuro antes de intentarlo por primera vez- ¡Azimech! –Con los ojos cerrados, Angie visualizó lo más brillante que había visto jamás… el poder de su maestro eliminando a un monstruo dentro del Dungeon, el día que se conocieron- ¡God's Cannon!

Al día siguiente, Lei se despertó tarde y se encontró con un Bell escondido debajo de una almohada en su sofá.

-Hey… ¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano para lamentarse lo que sea... –Miró el resto de la sala y no podía ver a nadie más- ¿Dónde está Angie?

-Ugh… dijo que iría a practicar más…

-¡Lei! –Gritó Hestia molesta.

-¿Ahora que hice? –Tras un suspiro, el joven se peinó con la mano.

-¿Cómo te atreves a crear otro sub-piso sin mi autorización?

-Oh… -Lei pareció sorprenderse de repente- ahora que recuerdo –Se dio media vuelta hacia la cocina- no hay verdura… debería ir a comprar.

-¡¿Me estás oyendo?!

-Quizá algo de carne…

-Tu… ¡! –Hestia notó la presencia de Bell quejándose bajo la almohada- ¿Sigues deprimido? ¿Desde ayer estás así?

-Ugh… lo siento…

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un grimorio? –Cercano al sofá, había un libro de cuero enorme, Lei lo levantó y lo miró detenidamente- vaya… ¿Quién lo leyó? –La pregunta paralizó el ambiente, lo que le obligó a levantar la mirada hacia Hestia, ella parecía sorprendida.

-¡Déjame verlo! –En un rápido arrebato, le quitó el libro y ella misma lo leyó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es un grimorio? –Bell se levantó al notar la gran sorpresa por su libro.

-¿No sabes? –Preguntó Lei- es como aprender un hechizo solo por leerlo.

-Así fue como aprendiste ese hechizo –Agregó Hestia aún más calmada- ¿Dónde conseguiste este grimorio?

-¿Bell aprendió magia? Genial, felicidades.

-Uh… lo tomé prestado, me dijeron que es un objeto perdido… -Bell cayó en cuenta de algo importante, obligándolo a mirar a Hestia- No me digas… ¿Es de un precio muy alto?

-Igual al equipo de primera clase de la familia Hephaestus… tal vez más.

-¿Tanto? ¿Esta baratija? –Lei le quitó el libro a Hestia.

-Oye… -Hestia estuvo a punto de pelear de nuevo.

-En fin, ahora solo es un libro más, luego de la primera lectura, pierde el efecto… -Lei lo lanzó de nuevo a la mesa- es igual que basura pesada.

-Bell-kun –Le llamó Hestia, con un tono de voz serio y tranquilo- conocerás al dueño del libro "por coincidencia" y lo devolverás pues tú no has "leído nada"… y le dirás que no hay "uso para este grimorio" en primer lugar… eso pasará ¿Entendiste bien?

-¿Uh? –Lei la miró fijamente- ¿De verdad eres una diosa?

-¡¿Por qué estás tratando de encubrirlo como si nada ha pasado?! –Gritó Bell conmocionado.

-¡Eres tan malvada! –Se burló Lei aparentando estar asustado.

-¡Hay un gran número de cosas que son insolubles con las respuestas de los libros, Bell-kun! ¡El mundo está lleno de cosas irracionales!

-D-De todas formas… -Bell se levantó de un salto y tomó el libro- ¡Voy a explicarle lo que pasó al que me prestó el libro!

-¡Espera! –Hestia le tomó de la mano deteniéndolo- ¡Eres demasiado honesto! ¡La vida es más impredecible que las diosas!

-¡Uh! ¡No hagas la cita del día en este tipo de situación! –Bell se soltó y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

-De hecho es cierto… -Murmuró Lei- la vida es más impredecible que las diosas… aunque –Miró a Hestia fijamente- ¿Quién sabría que la diosa Hestia tendría ese tipo de pensamientos?

-¡Cállate! ¡Es culpa del dueño por haberlo olvidado! –Hestia, molesta, salió siguiendo los pasos de Bell.

Bajo el piso de habitaciones. Piso de Entrenamiento subterráneo.

-¡God's Cannon! –Con un poderoso grito, desde la varita de Angie, fue disparado un gran relámpago que cruzó por cuarenta metros antes de desaparecer dejando atrás un rastro de chispas- ah, ah… ah… -Jadeante, Angie se tiró al suelo de espalda- no consigo mantenerlo… es agotador… Jup –En un brinco, la chica se sentó y en medio segundo había absorbido mana suficiente- esto es genial, no necesitaré más pociones de mana.

-No te confíes, aquí hay suficiente mana porque es un lugar amplio, pero si consumes todo el mana del ambiente, no habrá más hasta dentro de unas horas… en el Dungeon los caminos son demasiado angostos, absorber la cantidad que acabas de consumir… será casi imposible.

-¡Eh! ¿De verdad? –Inconscientemente, Angie miró a su alrededor, de verdad era muy amplio.

-No te sientas mal, el hechizo que aprendiste es de alto nivel, usarlo en combate sería mala idea, a menos que no tengas opción –Con una alegre sonrisa, Lei se acercó a su aprendiz- te enseñaré a usar tu mana de forma más efectiva.

-¿Otro hechizo?

-No, técnicas mágicas.

-¿Eh? ¿Técnicas?

-Sí, antes, cuando combatimos por primera vez, desataste una gran cantidad de poder, bueno, es más o menos lo mismo, pero moderadamente… por ejemplo… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Usé un hechizo sin conjuro –Lei chasqueó los dedos una vez y un pequeño relámpago salió disparado cruzando el aire hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro- no es un hechizo, es solo una técnica o más bien el empleo de mana, no consume mucho y es muy efectivo contra diversos objetivos.

-Um… -Angie de repente se contrajo algo avergonzada.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Esto… yo… me quedé sin pociones de mana… ¿Podríamos ir a comprar algunas… juntos?

-Oh, claro, vamos mañana, hoy a entrenar.

-Uhm… -Decepcionada, la chica levantó la varita de nuevo, lista para continuar.

Fin del Capítulo 16


	17. Capitulo 17: La Oscuridad en su Corazón

Capítulo 17: La Oscuridad en Sus Corazones… es Debido a un Turbio Pasado

-… -Angie caminaba tambaleante junto a su maestro y a Bell.

-… -Bell parecía incómodo, su presencia estorbaba.

-… -Sin embargo, Lei tenía una sonrisa en el rostro- iremos a la tienda de Miach-san, ellos tienen las mejores pociones.

-U-uh… -Asintió el joven de pelo blanco.

Al llegar a una pequeña tienda, les atendió una mujer Prum de pelo marrón, vestía un simple atuendo bajo un delantal de blanco.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Queremos pociones de mana.

-Oh, bien… -Rápidamente se giró y sacó una caja con varios frascos de vidrio con un líquido azul dentro- Si queréis evitar padecer de fatiga mental por usar demasiada magia, tener estas pociones es un deber –Las palabras serias parecían atrapar a los jóvenes inexpertos, sin embargo, Lei se mantenía algo reacio- puedo darles… cuatro por diecisiete mil barisu ¿Qué les parece? –Sonrió con malicia- cualquier cosa podría ocurrir en el Dungeon, estar preparado para cualquier imprevisto, supongo que eso es lo que desea cualquier aventurero de primera línea…

-… -Lei sonrió ampliamente y se adelantó un poco- hey… Naja-san… -Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el escaparate, fijó su mirada sobre la Prum- curioso, curioso…

-¿Eh? –La Prum pareció vacilar.

-¿Podrías bajar el precio un poco…? –Lei se inclinó hacia ella- Miach-san estaría agradecido si me haces un favor, yo estaría en deuda con ustedes…

-U-Um… Y-Yo… L-Lei-san… -Forzó una sonrisa- S-Si Lei-san lo pone de esa forma…

-Genial, me llevaré veinte ¿Te parece bien? –Estiró su mano y acarició la cabeza de la vendedora, esta se ruborizó y con una tímida sonrisa asintió- por favor, dile a Miach-san que ahora la familia Hestia le debe un favor.

-Maestro… ¿No fue demasiado dinero? –Preguntó Angie, cargando una bolsa con diez de las pociones.

-No, piensa que en el futuro podremos favorecernos de esto, además… no quiero hacerle daño a Miach-san.

-Kami-sama no me ha dicho nada… pero… parece que no te gustan los dioses… -Bell sacó el tema directamente, sin preocuparse.

-Ya que somos de la misma familia… supongo que debes saberlo… -Lei sonrió con sorna- les debo un favor.

-¡A quién le importa! ¡Solo dámelo!

De repente los gritos de un sujeto llamaron la atención de todos, el grupo de Hestia levantó la mirada hacia el escandaloso aventurero, no era solo uno, cuatro sujetos de un nivel promedio, armados con espadas y armadura de cuero rodearon a una chica de pelo rojo con una mochila enorme, al menos del triple de su tamaño.

-¿Lilli? –Exclamó Bell al reconocerá su ayudante.

-Lilli le dio todo lo que tenía… ¡Como siempre! –Alegó con furia, pero revuelta en un remolino de temor- ¡Ella no tiene dinero para dárselo a nadie de su familia! ¡En este momento ni un solo barisu!

-¡Lilli! –Bell estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella, pero un sujeto le detuvo.

-Oye –Dijo el tipo sujetándolo del hombro.

-¿Uh? –Lei le miró de reojo- ¿No te había visto antes?

-Sí –Contestó el tipo sin ningún temor- nos vimos hace unos días.

-Pareces confiado –Se burló Lei, luego le dio una señal a Angie para que retrocediera- ¿Quieres problemas?

-No, no –Negó, con la misma actitud arrogante- solo tengo algunos negocios con el niño… así que… ¿Estás saliendo con esa enana? –Preguntó a Bell refiriéndose a Lilli.

-Ella no es la hobbit que estabas siguiendo –Contestó bell algo molesto.

-¡! –Dian's Sword relampagueó con fuerza al oír la respuesta de Bell.

-¡Que tonto! –Gritó el sujeto con una sonrisa- así que no sabes, entonces sigue con el papel de estúpido.

-… -Lei dio un paso al frente- abre la boca de nuevo y perderá la cabeza –Aunque no usaba su aura asesina, sus ojos expresaban agresividad extrema.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… más importante… denme una mano, podremos engañar a esa enana.

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? –Soltó Lei aún más molesto.

-No es gratis, te daré una parte cuando terminemos…

-¿Por qué dices eso…? –Bell había perdido la paciencia.

-¿Eh? Todo lo que tienen que decir es "Sí"… piénsalo… es solo un soporte ¿Verdad? Un parásito que no merece ninguna ayuda, al que solo le sacas partido y después desechas.

-¡No! –La determinación de Bell explotó en un tono totalmente negativo- Lilli es mi compañero de equipo.

-Lárgate antes de que el maestro te asesine… -Angie se había adelantado a Lei, quien se preparaba para eliminarlo de inmediato, pero en el proceso, desató su habilidad "Ojo del Mal".

-Ugh… -El sujeto palideció al enfrentarse a su mirada- Malditos… -Balbuceó antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Bell había sido envuelto en la habilidad de Angie.

-Angie, detente… -Con solamente poner su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, la joven aprendiz detuvo la habilidad- aun no debes usar esa habilidad si no sabes controlarla.

-¿Qué fue… eso? –Preguntó Bell algo asustado.

-¿Bell-sama? –Desde atrás, apareció Lilli interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿L-Lilli? –Bell se sorprendió al verla de repente, ella parecía preocupada- ah, me metí en una pequeña discusión… también vi tu pelea ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?

-Ah… -La chica bajó la mirada al suelo- entonces lo vio… -Suspiró antes de levantar el ánimo de nuevo- por favor, no se preocupe, Lilli está bien.

-¿Quiénes eran? –Preguntó Lei algo molesto- si quieres puedo encargar…

-M-Maestro, no debe hacer esas cosas, primero debemos presentarnos, ella es amiga de Bell-san.

-Uh –Lei asintió- mi nombre es Lei Kung, es un placer –Dijo en una exagerada reverencia, aunque ya nos habíamos visto antes.

-Yo soy Angie Greem, por favor, llevémonos bien –Angie también hizo una reverencia.

-Ah… yo soy Liliruca Arde, un humilde soporte, es un placer.

-Bien, Angie, nos vamos, tenemos que seguir entrenando.

Al día siguiente, hogar de la familia Hestia, desayunando como siempre en el primer sub-piso.

-Bell-kun ¿En verdad podemos confiar en el soporte del que hablas? –Hestia estaba algo fría y molesta debido a la preocupación que sentía- perdón por decir esto, pero estoy muy preocupada por ti, así que tendré que ser la villana aquí… Lei… ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Uh… podría estar ocultando algo, Dian's Sword no deja de decirlo… podría ser peligroso.

-¿Está seguro Maestro? –Preguntó Angie un poco preocupada.

-Sí, es difícil de creer, pero Dian's Sword nunca falla.

La conversación terminó con Bell yendo a trabajar y los otros dos entrenando en el domo subterráneo.

-Debes aprender a usar esa habilidad tuya… -Lei parecía incomodo hablando de ello- usarla a la ligera, podría terminar asesinando a alguien, sin necesidad de quererlo directamente… ¿Entiendes?

-… a-algo…

-Tienes dudas… adelante, pregunta.

-¿Cómo conseguí una habilidad tan similar a la suya…?

-… las habilidades de "intimidación" y "aterrorizar" como la tuya que es "Ojo del Mal" y la mía como "Presencia Maligna Legendaria", "Sed de Sangre Legendaria" y "Aplastamiento del ser Superior" son conseguidas solo de una forma… -Lei suspiró profundamente- sacrificar aquello que más amas o en su defecto, sufrir lo suficiente como para adquirir una.

-… -Angie lo miró totalmente sorprendida- p-pero… estoy segura que…

-¿Qué hay aventureros que han sufrido? Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero… tú y yo somos distintos… nosotros no queríamos huir o desaparecer… -Lei sonrió con dolor recordando los eventos del pasado- yo deseaba con todo mi poder atacar sin retroceder… atacar sin desvanecerme… atacar sin preocuparme… para que tu adquirieras esa habilidad, quiere decir que pensabas lo mismo.

-… -Angie se irguió con fuerza- enséñeme a controlarla…

-Eso… no será fácil…

-Además no tienen tiempo –Desde la entrada al domo, Hestia había gritado.

-¿Hestia? –Preguntó Lei al verla bajando las escaleras.

-No había venido antes, es realmente grande –Comentó cuando se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Lei.

-Huh… -Chistó con molestia- quiero que vayan tras Bell-kun, me preocupa que pueda ocurrir algo.

-Bien –Contestó Lei sin darle importancia, algo que sorprendió a las chicas- andando Angie.

Caminando hacia el edificio del gremio para ingresar al Dungeon, ambos, Lei y Angie se encontraron con Eina.

-Buenos días –Saludó Lei tranquilamente.

-Buenos días, Eina-san… -Angie también saludó, pero Eina parecía distante y pensativa.

-Oh, lo siento, buenos días –La joven medio elfa, saludó y se disculpó con una ligera reverencia- chicos, ustedes son de la misma familia que Bell-kun.

-¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Angie.

-Si hubieran venido antes, no habría pedido el favor a Wallestein-san, por favor, asístanla, presiento que algo malo pasará debido a su soporte.

-¿Asistir a la rubia? –Lei levantó una ceja, molesto- esa niñita…

-¿Niñita? –Eina parpadeó sorprendida.

-E-esto… Eina-san, ignore a mi maestro, por favor, de todas formas, íbamos tras él por petición de Hestia.

-Oh ¿De verdad? B-bien.

-Maestro, vámonos –Angie le tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia el gremio.

Una vez dentro, Lei sintió una corriente de aire muy fuerte.

-Algo malo está pasando –Dijo con seriedad- debemos apresurarnos…

-Sí.

Ambos empezaron a correr.

-Ya pasaron varias horas… espero que esté bien… -Murmuró Angie.

-Ese pequeño estará bien, además la rubia está con él.

Varios minutos antes, subiendo entre el piso nueve y ocho.

Lilli había traicionado a Bell atacándolo y robando la daga de Hestia; la chica corría con fuerza hacia la salida, pensando si traicionarlo había sido lo correcto…

-El gentil Bell-sama… ¡Va a traicionarla algún día con certeza! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo traicionar antes de ser traicionada?! –Gritaba con angustia, con un profundo dolor en el pecho por haber traicionado al único aventurero que le mostró una sonrisa llena de sinceridad.

Por sus gritos y arremolinados pensamientos, no notó la presencia de un segundo aventurero, el cual le hizo un hincapié y cayó al suelo rodando con su gran mochila.

-Ugh…

-Que divertido, estaba en lo cierto… -El aventurero con el que Lei y los demás se encontraron el día anterior había atacado desde las sombras. Levantó a Lilli con relativa facilidad y la acercó a su rostro- ¡Exijo disculpas! ¡Maldita Hobbit! –Pero no esperó una respuesta, la aventó con fuerza para luego lanzarle una patada mientras aún estaba en el suelo.

-Ow.. o-ow… -Quejándose de dolor, la pequeña pelirroja se retorció del dolor.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Esto te queda bien, maldita ladrona! ¡Ya era hora de que te alejaras del mocoso de pelo blanco! –El sujeto seguía riendo mientras hablaba- Ya que el Dungeon es tan grande, estoy feliz que haya conseguido colaboradores y haberlos puesto en lugares estratégicos, no podía creer lo que veía cuando te juntaste con ese crio… al parecer él fue suficientemente bueno para cegarte ¿No te volvió eso más descuidada? –Se acercó de forma intimidante, la levantó de la capucha tomándola del cabello también.

-¡Ouch!

-Bueno, a quien le importa, quiero compensaciones por mi espada robada antes de matarte… ¡Te quitaré la ropa! –Con furia le arrancó la túnica blanca. Al quedar simplemente en unos pantaloncillos y una pequeña blusa con capucha, podía verse el único equipo que cargaba, una ballesta en la muñeca- ok, primero la ballesta –Pisó la mano de Lilli mientras arrancaba la pequeña arma- veamos por aquí –Revisó la túnica- piedras mágicas, un reloj de oro… ¡¿Ahora tienes una espada mágica?! ¡Wow! –Eso pareció sorprenderlo y alegrarlo, se estaba llevando un gran botín- jeje… ahora que gané tantos presentes, te mostraré cuan tolerante soy –Sonrió de nuevo antes de lanzarle otra patada rompiéndole dos costillas y obligándola a escupir sangre.

De repente aparecieron tres aventureros más, uno era una subespecie con orejas redondas y pequeña cola anillada.

-Está haciendo mucho ruido, Ged-san.

-Llegaste rápido, Kanu –Contestó "Ged".

-(Esa es… son de mi familia… Kanu me traicionó) –Lilli no logró contener las lágrimas por causa del dolor, intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

-Esta idiota tenía una espada mágica, tenías razón, ella parece tener mucho dinero.

-Entiendo… -Dijo Kanu con una sonrisa…- Ged-san, tengo una oferta.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres la espada mágica? Hey, yo quiero mi par…

-No, quiero que dejes todo –Interrumpió sin quitar su maligna sonrisa mientras soltaba una bolsa mediana con lago moviéndose y haciendo ruido en su interior.

-¿Qué? –Ged aún no entendía la situación.

-¡Eeek! –Lilli retrocedió al ver lo que había en la bolsa.

-¿La cabeza de una hormiga asesina? –Gritó Ged cuando la vio- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esas cosas llaman a sus compañeras!

-No esperamos ganarte en una pelea normal –Contestó Kanu sin vergüenza- así que recurrimos a esta medida –Detrás suyo, los compañeros de Kanu soltaron otras dos cabezas de hormiga.

De inmediato empezaron a aparecer más hormigas, un pequeño ejército de monstruos.

-¿No quieres volverte su presa antes de pelear con nosotros, verdad, amigo?

-¡Maldición! –Ged y Lilli estaban siendo rodeados- r-rayos… -Con furia, Ged soltó todo lo que tenía y luego salió corriendo.

Una hormiga atacó a Lilli, pero Kanu la eliminó antes de poder acercarse a ella.

-Arde ¿Estás bien? Venimos a salvarte –Exclamó con la espada sobre el hombro- ¿Ves? Estamos arriesgándonos por tu causa, puesto que somos de la misma familia ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

-Si, señor –Contestó rápidamente y sin vacilar.

-Ayer dijiste que no tenías más dinero, pero mentiste… si lo vuelves a hacer…

-¡Lo entiendo, lo entiendo! –Gritó asustada, mientras lo hacía se soltó del cuello un collar con una llave dorada y se lo entregó a Kanu.

-¿Qué es?

-Una llave para un cofre de seguridad de un gnomo en la ruta este, tiene piedras mágicas.

-Jeje… ya veo –Kanu sonrió con malicia antes de levantar a Lilli del cuello y lanzarla hacia las hormigas- conviértete en señuelo, soporte, danos tiempo para huir.

Lilli cayó en medio de las hormigas, creando una pequeña confusión entre ellas.

-(¿No sería muy injusto decir que "Lilli cosechó lo que plantó"? ah… pero… si esto es por engañar a Bell-sama… entonces podría aceptarlo…) –Lilli, sin fuerzas para moverse y abatida por la ola de acontecimientos, se quedó tirada en el suelo, esperando a su muerte- (Lilli lo merece) Soporte… -Susurró para sí misma- (Soporte, una vocación para aquellos que no pueden hacer nada solos, así como Lilli… esto describe literalmente a Lilli… Lilli se odia a si misma más que a cualquiera. No tengo en quien confiar… nadie que confíe en ella… y estar sola ha sido) Lilli ha estado sola… (Finalmente puede morir, ella finalmente puede volver al cielo, finalmente puede recomenzar, la Lilli sin valor, la pequeña Lilli que nadie ayuda, la solitaria Lilli) –Lilli comenzó a llorar- Ah, cuando finalmente Lilli encontró a alguien con quien estar… (En el último momento…) –Mientras lloraba esperando ser devorada por un ejército de hormigas, una explosión de fuego y una de relámpagos erradicó a todas las que estaban a su alrededor.

-¡Thunder Bolt!

-¡Fire Bolt!

Una segunda oleada de ataques y luego Bell saltó entre las llamaradas atacando con su espada a los monstruos.

-¡Bell! ¡Cubre a Lilli! –Gritó Lei antes de señalar a Angie que fuera con la chica- ¡Yo me encargaré del resto!

Como si fuera su superior, ambos acataron la orden, Angie corrió hacia Lilli preparando su hechizo de sanidad, mientras Bell se cargaba a las hormigas que se acumulaban desde atrás.

-¡! –El cuerpo de Lei se tensó antes de golpear el suelo con su palma- Holy Spear –Cientos de lanzas de luz y electricidad emergieron del suelo eliminando a todas las hormigas- ¡Angie! ¡Cúbrelos!

-¡Sí! –Angie cambió la forma de su varita en un báculo- ¡Escudo de la Valkiria! –El escudo creció desde el pecho de Angie hasta envolver a Bell, un diámetro de casi cuatro metros, expulsando a las hormigas que estaban en medio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Un profundo grito de guerra mientras Dian's Sword era desenvainada junto a una cantidad exagerada de relámpagos, estos cruzaron toda la caverna y chocaron en los muros- (Mira bien, Angie… esto es desatar el poder interno sin necesidad de usar un conjuro…) –Lei fijó sus ojos en Angie, ella también lo miraba de forma decidida, como si leyera su mente, no desviaba su mirada, incluso mientras cubría a los chicos- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! –En el siguiente segundo, el cuerpo de Lei fue iluminado desde el interior, creando una esfera de una relampagueante y cegadora luz que se extendió en todas las direcciones hasta acabar con todas y cada una de las hormigas.

Al acabar, toda la magia de Lei se disipó y él se acercaba caminando tranquilamente hacia Bell y las chicas.

-¿Están bien? ¿No les pasó nada?

-La chica, tiene varias costillas rotas… mi magia no puede reparar huesos, pero he detenido una hemorragia inter… -Lei puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Angie, de repente el delgado cuerpo de su aprendiz se iluminó con intensidad.

-Inténtalo de nuevo –Dijo tranquilamente, pero había una extraña y fría aura en su voz, sin embargo, era dirigida hacia Lilli.

-Um… -Angie que miraba sus manos brillar como si fueran un relámpago, asintió y preparó su hechizo de nuevo, poniendo sus manos sobre la joven Hobbit- Total Healt –El conjuro envolvió a la chica e instantáneamente esta se dobló de dolor hacia atrás.

-Ahg… -Gimió con dolor, luego se pudo oír un traqueteo hueco, Lilli escupió sangre una vez y luego… nada, el dolor se detuvo.

-Angie-san ¿Qué hiciste? –Le preguntó Bell algo preocupado.

-N-No sé… era el mismo hechizo de antes… -Angie, inmediatamente miró hacia su maestro, pero este parecía inflexivo y no contestaría ninguna otra pregunta.

-Niña… -Dijo Lei fríamente, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento- si tienes algo que decir… ahora es el momento… -El ambiente se tensó de inmediato, Angie se puso de pie y se paró detrás de su maestro.

-… -Lilli bajó la mirada- ¿Por qué hizo esto? –La pregunta era para Bell- ¿Por qué salvó a Lilli? ¡¿Por qué no la abandonó?! ¡¿No sabe que fue engañado?! ¡¿No le diga a Lilli que usted tuvo una estúpida idea como que yo tomé su cuchilla mientras usted no estaba atento?! ¡Lilli se quedó con dinero en el proceso de intercambio! ¡Ella no dividió a la mitad con usted… fue seis a cuatro! ¡A veces ella incluso se quedaba con siete de diez! ¡Cuando usted le pidió que hiciera los mandados, ella cobró el doble del precio de las tiendas! ¡No sabe cuántas veces ella quedó decepcionada con sus ítems y equipamientos que eran muy malos para ser robados!

-Uh… -Bell solamente se quedó callado en silencio, atónito y sin palabras.

-Bell-san… es estúpido… -Dijo Angie sin cuidado, pero nadie lo objetó.

-¡¿Ahora entiende?! ¡Lilli es una chica mala! ¡El peor tipo de Hobbit, que ha mentido todo el tiempo! ¡¿De todas formas?! ¡¿La va a salvar?! –Los gritos de la Hobbit terminaron con ella de pie, molesta.

-S-Sí… -Contestó Bell aun un poco confundido.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó de inmediato.

-P-P… ¿Por qué eres una chica?

-… -Lilli se ruborizó ligeramente, pero estaba furiosa- ¡Idiota! ¡Es un idiota! ¡¿Usted salva a todas las chicas que ve?! ¡Tarado! ¡Pervertido! ¡Enemigo de las mujeres!

-Entonces –Bell puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica- vamos a decir que lo hice por ti.

-Eh…

-Quería salvarte, pues porque eres tú, Lilli… no quería que te fueras porque eres tú, no necesito una razón razonable… para salvarte, Lilli.

-Weee… -Lilli empezó a llorar.

-Lilli, háblame cuando tengas problemas… yo soy un idiota, así que es mejor que me digas o nunca me daré cuenta.

-… p-p-peg… perdón… -Entre lágrimas, Lilli se empezó a disculpar una y otra vez mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Bell.

-Me asegurare de salvarte –Agregó con una ligera sonrisa.

-Liliruca Arde –La voz de Lei resonó en la caverna, obligando a la chica a mirarlo, su expresión fría la hizo temer por si misma- puesto que no has mentido, acepto tu alianza con la familia Hestia y por consiguiente, te ganas mi favor.

-¿F-Favor?

-Me encargaré de recuperar lo que has perdido aquí –Sin esperar una respuesta, Lei se dio media vuelta y empezó el ascenso a la superficie, seguido de cerca por Angie.

-Maestro… ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué perdió la chica?

-Fue emboscada –Comenzó a explicar Lei sin detenerse- habían cabezas cortadas de hormigas asesinas, ella no tenía su túnica y tampoco su equipo… sé quién lo hizo y no lo dejaré escapar con vida.

-¿L-Los va a asesinar?

-No es novedad, Angie.

La respuesta provocó un escalofrío inmenso en la joven pelirroja, ella sabía de primera mano cómo reaccionaba su maestro ante sus enemigos, ya fueran dioses o guerreros, si se lo proponía, acabaría con la vida de su objetivo.

-Le apoyaré en lo que pueda.

-No, mirarás solamente, hiciste un buen trabajo con el escudo y viste como se usa el mana sin hechizos… ahora observa bien como se utilizan las habilidades de intimidación…

En el piso uno del Dungeon, cerca de la salida, Kanu y sus compañeros reían y bromeaban mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia la salida.

-Aun no me puedo creer lo que vi hoy… ese sujeto corriendo por su vida… Jajajaja

-¿Y qué fue eso de no poder luchar contra él…? somos tres de todas formas

-Había que deshacernos de Arde, además, así no nos ensuciamos las man…

Las risas y burlas se detuvieron estrepitosamente, un aura asesina inmensa envolvió a los tres aventureros.

-Hohoho… -Se escuchó la risa de un individuo tras las sombras- tienen razón… no se ensuciaron las manos… -Lei apareció junto a Angie- sois de la familia Soma ¿Cierto?

-¡¿Quién lo pregunta?! –Gritó uno de los aventureros con la espada desenvainada.

-Cálmate –Le ordenó Kanu.

Ambos estaban lo suficientemente asustados como para perder la compostura.

-¿Y-Y qué si los somos? –Tartamudeó el tercero con la mano firmemente sobre la empuñadura de su espada aun envainada.

-Recientemente establecí un acuerdo de amistad con cierta señorita… una linda hobbit con una gran mochila… dicha mochila estaba casi vacía… ¿Sabrán que le sucedió? Ella es parte de su familia de todas formas… -La juguetona y tranquila voz de Lei contrastaba con su sed de sangre; empezó a acercarse a los aventureros.

-N-No sabemos de qué hablas… ¿Qué señorita? ¿Qué mochila? –Balbuceó Kanu.

-Oh… cierto… bueno… -Lei se detuvo y se frotó la barbilla mirando hacia arriba, como si intentara recordar su nombre- pues… -Su tono de voz cambió, se volvió frío y distante- la dueña de esa espada mágica –Señaló al cinturón de Kanu- y de aquella túnica blanca –Señaló al segundo compañero que cargaba la túnica en un brazo- ahora… morirán ustedes y la familia Soma –Una onda de choque los empujó un paso atrás, los ojos de Lei se fijaron en el segundo compañero- Angie, mira al que tiene la túnica ¬–Lei dio un paso y el sujeto cayó de rodillas.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡¿Levántate?! –Gritó el tercero.

-G-G… -El sujeto no podía abrir la boca o mover un musculo.

Lei dio otro paso y el sujeto empezó a echar espuma por la boca, al tercer paso murió asfixiado, con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente paralizado.

-¡Kanu! –Gritó el tercero al ver como su compañero muerto; giró para encarar a Kanu, pero este ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida.

-Parece normal de Soma, abandonar a su gente –Comentó Lei sin detenerse- Angie ¿Entiendes la base? ¿Sabes por qué no murieron los otros dos con él?

-C-Creo que entiendo… ¿Acaso es porque el maestro lo fijó como su objetivo?

-Oh, Angie, estás aprendiendo rápidamente –La felicitó con una sonrisa.

-Tu… lo mataste… -El sujeto pareció ignorar el temor que lo agobiaba, con fuerza sostuvo su espada hacia adelante.

-… -Lei le miró seriamente- a veces, algunos pueden sostenerse… pero… no hacen nada…

Lei y Angie caminaron y pasaron a su lado, el sujeto no se movió un centímetro, Angie tomó la túnica blanca y para cuando ambos salieron del lugar, el aventurero cayó muerto, muerte por falta de oxígeno, su cuerpo quedó paralizado hasta el punto de no poder respirar.

Mientras subían las escaleras hacia la salida.

-Maestro… ¿Por qué no puedo sentir…?

-Oh –Interrumpió Lei sin mirarla- porque no quiero que experimentes ese temor de nuevo, tú eres mi aliada y mis aliados no serán envueltos.

Cuando salieron los recibieron quince guardias con lanzas y armaduras completas.

-Jojo… -Rio Lei en un murmullo- veo que llamaste a los guardias –Dijo mirando hacia adelante, detrás de dos guardias estaba el aventurero Kanu.

Muchos aventureros habían sido alejados por los guardias, los miembros del gremio estaban alejados, ocultos tras los escritorios.

-Maestro…

-Tenemos dos objetivos –Interrumpió Lei- ese de ahí, con orejas y otro que está detrás nuestro, oculto entre aventureros, es el sujeto que vimos hace unos días en el callejón y hace nada junto a Bell… ¿Crees que podré encargarme de ellos sin lastimar a los guardias u otros aventureros?

-¿Es posible? Hay mucha gente aquí…

-Mira y aprende… -Otra onda de choque impulsó a todos un paso atrás- solamente… recuérdalos… -Lei fijó sus ojos hacia adelante, Kanu no pudo evitar sentir como una lanza le atravesaba el pecho y lo arrastraba hacia el suelo, Kanu no se dio cuenta de cómo murió. Luego Lei se giró a sí mismo para encarar al siguiente- le hiciste mucho daño a mi amiga…

Ged fue envuelto en una oscuridad aplastante, se dio media vuelta para correr, pero no logró dar tres pasos antes de caer muerto.

-Fiu… -Suspiró con tranquilidad- ahora, los guardias –Lei sonrió con esmero- ¿Nos buscan a nosotros?

-¡Su nombre! ¡Ahora! –Gritó el guardia a cargo.

-¡Angie Greem! ¡Aprendiz del Maestro Lei Kung! ¡No permitiré que le levante la voz! –La joven aprendiz levantó la mano y desde dentro de su manga salió un líquido plateado que se apiló en su mano antes de formar una delgada varita, de la cual empezaron a salir relámpagos.

-¡¿L-Lei Kung?! –Tartamudeó el guardia- ¡Rápido! ¡Alzad las armas!

-… -Angie estiró su mano para atacar, pero Lei la detuvo.

-Espera, esto es asunto mío… señor –Dijo mirando al guardia- supongo que la guardia fue notificada acerca de un sospechoso armado y peligroso… pero… también supongo que no recibieron información suficiente de quién es ese sospechoso –En medio segundo, todos los presentes, excepto los miembros del gremio, cayeron de rodillas, paralizados de miedo- le sugiero que no se vuelvan a meter en mi camino… no me importan los guardianes de Orario, no tengo ningún beneficio en eliminarlos.

La tensión desapareció del todo, Lei caminó entre de los aterrados guardias, que apenas se estaban reincorporando, hacia el cuerpo inerte de Kanu, sacó la espada mágica y la guardó.

Al día siguiente, Bell llevó a Lilli a almorzar junto a Hestia, para hablar sobre el único problema que había entre ellos, por petición de Hestia, Lei asistió mientras Angie entrenaba en casa.

-(Ahhhh… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?) –Lei se lamentaba desde su silla en medio de las dos chicas, la diosa Hestia está muy molesta, mientras Lilli estaba deprimida y angustiada.

Bell llegó con una bandeja de bebidas y comenzó la discusión.

-Para ser honesta –Dijo Hestia mirando agresivamente a Lilli- no me agradas, no te quiero cerca de Bell-kun.

-K-Kami-sama –La interrupción de Bell fue detenida por un ademan de Hestia.

-¿No es natural estarlo? Me siento muy mal… ella te engañó como quiso y ahora, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te robará un poco más ¡¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?! ¡Pequeña ladrona!

-Que bien sabe esto –Comentó Lei mientras bebía del vaso, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Responde francamente ¿No es el egoísmo lo que te lleva?

Hubo un gran silencio en la mesa, la tensión solamente aumentaba.

-No –Contestó al fin con gran determinación- Lilli cambió de opinión después de que fue salvada por Bell-sama, ella no quiere hacer algo tan bajo como traicionar, nunca más –Exclamó tras ponerse en pie.

-Pfft… ¿Pero qué te ha pasado todo este tiempo? Te ves deprimida… simplemente mirarte me pone melancólica… dijiste que cambiaste de opinión porque el amable Bell-sama te salvó, pero ¿No te sientes preocupada porque él es demasiado bueno contigo? Ahg… si repites tus acciones, y lo pones en peligro… me encargaré de ti.

-… -Lilli se molestó tras esas palabras- Lilli jura, a Bell-sama y a Hestia-sama, que nunca lo hará de nuevo, y por sobre todo ¡Lilli se jura a si misma!

-Bien, me harté de su teatrito… -Lei tomó el lugar de la palabra, Hestia iba a reclamar, pero Lei la cayó, esto sorprendió a Lilli- Dian's Sword dice que ella no miente, es suficiente para mí, así que confiaré en ti, Lilliruca Arde… si temes a lo que pueda hacerte esta loli tetona… no has experimentado el verdadero terror –El ambiente se volvió tenso de repente- así que, más te vale mantener ese "juramento" tuyo… ahora, me marcho… tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que oír a esta loli pelear sin sentido, nos vemos –Se puso de pie y se marchó, dejando a todos en total silencio.

Fin del Capítulo 17


	18. Capitulo 18: El Sol y La Luna

Capítulo 18: El Sol y La Luna

Cien años antes…

Los dioses recientemente habían descendido a la tierra y buscaban a los humanos para su beneficio, convirtiéndose en padres y madres de las "Familias", así fue como debió ser, sin embargo… nueve meses después nacieron al mismo tiempo, de diferentes madres humanas y padres dioses, dos bebes que cambiaron al mundo, el niño hijo de Tsukiyomi el dios de la luna, varón de pelo negro como la noche y profundos ojos oscuros, su nombre fue Jue Shí… la niña, hija de Amaterasu dios del sol, con un cabello tan blanco como las nubes del cielo y unos ojos tan claros como la nieve, fue llamada Ri Shí.

Ambos descendientes de los dioses fueron los primeros semidioses, pero el acto fue visto como deshonroso y como una declaración de guerra ante el olimpo y por primera vez, los dos dioses fueron sentenciados a muerte junto a las mujeres que dieron a luz a los bebés, dejándoles atrás solo una carta sellada por el poder del sol y la luna; el olimpo se encargó de mantener estas últimas palabras en secreto, entregando el mensaje al dios del fuego, Zhu Rong, para que la guardara por la eternidad, ya que no podía ser destruida.

Los niños crecieron como guerreros bajo el cuidado del dios del fuego, se les ocultó la razón por la que sus padres murieron para evitar una rebelión.

Ambos crecieron juntos hasta la mayoría de edad, cumpliendo los estándares de guerrero, ambos entraron como hijos en la familia de Zhu Rong, conforme pasaron los años Jue Shí y Ri Shí se volvieron inseparables, a los veintiséis años fue otorgado el título Semidiós del sol y Semidiós de la luna junto a la inmortalidad y eterna juventud. Su relación pronto se convirtió en un mutuo amor y en secreto contrajeron matrimonio.

A los ojos de Zhu Rong, Ri Shí era la mujer más hermosa de todas, incluso más que las diosas y constantemente abusaba de su autoridad llamándola a su habitación, esto enfurecía a Jue Shí al punto de asesinar a sus camaradas durante los entrenamientos, poco a poco… Jue Shí planeó asesinar a Zhu, pero Ri Shí se lo prohibía alegando que serían asesinados si intentaban algo en contra del dios del fuego…

-Esposo… -Susurró Ri Shí al oído de Jue Shí, ambos abrazados- calma tu ira… la familia Zhu sufre por ello…

-… -La fría seriedad de Jue respondió por él, su ira no iba a ser calmada por ello, no le importaba nadie más que Ri Shí, y asesinar los demás solo era una lenta e infructuosa venganza contra Zhu.

-… amor mío… no levantes tu espada contra Zhu-sama, si lo haces… te asesinará y me llevará a su lado por la eternidad.

-… pero… -Por primera vez desde que nació, la voz de Jue se quebró- sufres más que yo…

-Por tu seguridad… por favor –Suplicó la mujer de blanco- no quiero perder lo único que amo en este mundo.

-Ri Shí, si ambos lucham… -Pero Jue fue interrumpido por el apasionado beso de su pareja, el cual pronto fue roto por las lágrimas de esta.

-Jue… por favor… -Dijo sollozante- controla tu ira… hazlo por mí.

Al final, Ri convenció a su esposo de suprimir su ira y evitar asesinar a los hijos de Zhu.

Años después… el día en que Lei Kung asesinó a dos dioses.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡¿Cómo un simple humano asesinaría a Zuz-sama?! –Pocas veces se veía al Capitán de la armada, Jue Shí, agitado o exaltado, el subalterno que le había comunicado la noticia apenas podía hablar por el temor hacia su Capitán- ¡Tuvo que usar algún truco! ¡No hay forma que un humano asesine a Zuz-sama! ¡Un portador del rayo!

-S-Señor… no so-solo eso… también Astrea-sama.

-¡¿Qué?! –Jue lanzó a un lado al soldado y rápidamente entró al palacio, en busca de su esposa, pero no hubo necesidad de ir su recamara, ya que ella también le buscaba y ambos se encontraron en el salón principal.

-Jue…

-Ri… ¿Es cierto? ¿Un humano asesinó a dos portadores?

-Me acabo de enterar también –Ri se veía tan sorprendida como Jue.

-¿Acabas de enterarte? ¿Acaso no estabas en la ciudad?

-No, Zhu-sama me envió en una misión de reconocimiento y apenas llegué hace unas horas…

-Esto no es posible… vamos con Zhu-sama, él aclarará esto…

-No es necesario –El dios del fuego apareció tras ellos- y sí, es cierto, un humano robó el poder de la diosa Astrea-sama asesinándola y también a Zuz-sama, quien se encontraba ahí de casualidad… y no solo eso…

-¿Qué? ¿Hay más? –Preguntó Jue sorprendido.

-… -Zhu levantó una ceja, molesto por aquella pregunta- sí –Contestó con desagrado- la familia de Zuz fue exterminada por completo…

-¡! –Ambos semidioses se quedaron sin palabras al oír eso, toda una familia eliminada en cuestión de horas.

-La familia de Neptuno ha dado una alerta y se está buscando al culpable, sospechamos de un sujeto…

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! –Gritó Jue exaltado como nunca antes.

-¡Jue! –Gritó Zhu lleno de ira- ¡Controla tu lengua! ¡Estás en presencia del dios del fuego!

-… -Jue apretó los puños y bajó la mirada- l-lo siento… es la ira contra un humano que se atrevió a levantar la mano contra un dios.

-Comprendo tu ira, pero más te vale mantenerte en silencio, no toleraré ninguna otra falta de respeto… el sujeto es un hijo de Astrea, un humano que adoptó hace unos años, su nombre es Lei Kung… hasta hoy no era más que un don nadie sin ninguna habilidad destacable…

-Mi señor –Ri hizo una reverencia- permítanos buscar a este individuo y darle caza.

-… -Zhu lo meditó por un momento antes de contestar- sus habilidades mágicas y su poder físico es adecuado para la tarea… adelante, vayan los dos y acaben con ese bastardo.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

La búsqueda inició en los tejados, Jue inmediatamente revisó que nadie los estuviera viendo.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Es siquiera posible? –Preguntó a Ri.

-Querido… es difícil de creer… pero los daños estructurales en el patio del palacio y en la salida… Zuz habría eliminado a cualquier humano sin desatar tanto poder.

-Cierto –Replicó con seriedad- pero hay algo que no me gusta… -De repente algo llamó su atención, la silueta de una mujer saltando sobre los tejados dirigiéndose hacia el palacio de Neptuno.

Rápidamente, ambos expertos en combate la alcanzaron.

-¡! –Jue se detuvo abruptamente al reconocer a la diosa frente a él.

-Freya-sama –Ri hizo una reverencia y luego Jue lo hizo también.

-Niños de Zhu… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-… Zhu-sama nos ha enviado a buscar al individuo culpable de atacar y asesinar a dos dioses…

-Ya veo… -Contestó la mujer con tranquilidad, algo que llamó la atención de ambos semidioses, poniéndolos nerviosos y a la defensiva, ambos se prepararon para una batalla, aunque sabían que hacerlo podría costarles la vida- ¿Por qué esas caras, tortolitos? –La última palabra en la pregunta de la diosa los hizo temblar- ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que ocultarían un amor tan fuerte de una diosa del amor y la seducción? –Freya soltó una ligera risa- ahh… los jóvenes son tan graciosos… sé quién asesinó a Astrea y al idiota de Zuz… si lo queréis saber… hacedme un favor y… -Freya se dio media vuelta- mentidle a Zhu sobre él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haríamos eso? –Preguntó Jue con ira.

-¿Por qué? –Repitió Freya mirándolo de reojo- Jajaja eres divertido, semidiós de la luna, porque el odio que sientes por los dioses es tan grande como el suyo y… en el futuro podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Aceptamos –Contestó Ri sin titubear- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Se llama Lei Kung, en este momento debe estar llegando a la casa de Astrea, os aconsejo no apareceros por ahí hasta que todo se calme.

-¿Calmarse? –Ambos semidioses se giraron hacia la casa de Astrea, cuando voltearon hacia Freya, ella ya se había ido.

-Jue, esa mujer… es peligrosa, es mejor no luchar con ella –Ri se separó un poco mirando hacia la casa de Astrea.

-¿Haremos lo que nos dijo? –Jue miraba hacia la casa de Neptuno.

-Vamos tras Lei Kung, cuando lo encontremos… decidiremos qué hacer.

-Um –Jue asintió y ambos fueron en la misma dirección, tras Lei Kung.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la casa de Astrea, no había nadie… vivo.

-¿Pero qué…? –Ri no pudo reprimir su sorpresa, cerca de sesenta personas o más, todas con armas y armadura fueron asesinadas, dejando toda la sala principal teñida de rojo, miembros y cabezas cercenadas por doquier, el olor en el lugar era insoportable.

-Ri, quédate afuera, no quiero que manches tus ropas blancas… -Jue la jaló suavemente por su brazo y la llevó fuera mientras él entraba- (Este sujeto asesinó a toda su familia sin pensarlo…) –El semidiós levantó una de las espadas que estaba tirada frente a él y al hacerlo, esta se volvió polvo negro- (¿Desintegró todo con un hechizo? ¿Qué clase de poder hace esto?) –Jue se levantó y salió de la casa- no hay nada que él quiera de este lugar, no volverá.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó Ri aún conmocionada por la masacre.

-Si hubiera dudado, no los habría asesinado así… es brutal… como si se hubiera dejado llevar por un demonio.

-Um… -Ri se dio la vuelta hacia el frente de la casa, el gran edificio parecía normal desde fuera, nada parecía haber ocurrido ahí- usaré mi hechizo de rastreo.

-Ten cuidado, si se da cuenta…

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes –Sonrió levemente antes de dar un paso más hacia adelante- (Zhu no debe saber que hemos aprendido más hechizos… concéntrate en esta zona…) ¡Ilumínate! ¡Camino! ¡Guía mis pies! –Ri levantó una de sus manos y apuntó hacia arriba, de su palma emergió una esfera de luz blanca que la envolvió y todo a su alrededor, en menos de un segundo, toda la casa y veinte metros a su alrededor fueron envueltos por la cegadora luz blanca, dentro, lo único con color propio era su esposo, Jue, quien se mantenía estático en su lugar, sin dejar de observarla; de repente apareció un tercer cuerpo, no, era una imagen residual de un hombre con pelo negro, orejas y cola…- Un hombre lobo… no nos dijeron que era una subespecie… -Detrás del hombre aparecieron otras ocho personas, cinco mujeres y tres hombres, el hombre lobo, que cargaba una espada, se dio la vuelta y pareció dar órdenes a los otros ocho, todos discutieron, pero el hombre con orejas no los escuchó, se marchó sin mirar atrás, saliendo de la esfera de luz, luego toda la luz desapareció sin dejar rastro- ese hombre es Lei Kung.

-Sí… se dirigía hacia… ¿La casa de Neptuno? –Cuando lo dijo un relámpago emergió desde ahí- ¡!

-Vamos…

Los dos corrieron hacia el palacio a máxima velocidad, ambos parecían dos aves cruzando sobre los tejados de las casas, al aproximarse hubo una explosión y luego otro relámpago, en cuanto más se acercaban podían oír los gritos de la batalla, pero en cierto momento, Jue tomó a Ri del brazo y la jaló hacia abajo, en un callejón.

-¿Qué pasa Jue? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Freya dijo… que no nos acercáramos hasta que se calmara todo… ¿Crees que se refería a esto? –Otro relámpago, uno más fuerte, estremeció incluso el suelo; Ri lo miró molesta, ella quería ver qué era lo que hacía ese hombre, que él solo acabó con dos dioses, dos portadores del rayo- sí… quiero verlo también –Agregó Jue con una sonrisa forzada- pero Freya nos advirtió… y por alguna razón sus palabras parecían sinceras, como si se preocupara por nosotros…

-¿Te estás escuchando? –Preguntó Ri algo celosa.

-Sí, sí… esa diosa es una víbora venenosa, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento, no debemos acercarnos, no ahora… -Ri se molestó aún más- querida, si vamos y nos vemos envueltos en la lucha… tendríamos que matarlo… si lo hacemos, no sabremos como venció el solo a dos dioses.

-S-Sí… entiendo… -Ri suspiró varias veces, su enojo era solo el reflejo de una gran desesperación, Jue lo entendía, así que la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Calma… debemos esperar… por ahora enviaré a un familiar… -Jue se agachó y tocó el suelo- ven a mí y contesta mi llamado, Mata Hari –Levantó su mano dejando un líquido gelatinoso en el suelo, que poco a poco fue cambiando de forma hasta convertirse en un pequeño ratón negro de ojos dorados- ve –Ordenó y el ratón corrió por el callejón hasta llegar al palacio.

Los próximos quince minutos, el ratón recorrió doscientos metros, entró al palacio por una fisura en una de las puertas, entró a la sala- ¡! –Jue, quien se había sentado contra el muro con los ojos cerrados, "observando" desde un enlace mental con su familiar- ¿Ese es Lei Kung? –Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-¿Qué ves? ¿Encontraste al hombre lobo?

-No… estoy viendo a un humano de pelo rojo y ojos plateados… grita algo mientras apuñala a un dios…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dios?!

-No lo sé… parece de la guardia de Neptuno, un dios menor… hay una pila de cadáveres a su alrededor, todos guardias… pero… son demasiados contra él… rayos –Jue se levantó rápidamente, abrazó a Ri y conjuró un hechizo que los envolvió a ambos en una capa negra que se fundió con la oscuridad del callejón.

-¿Qué paso? –Murmuró Ri, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por una explosión.

-Shhh… -Jue la abrazó con fuerza, como si de esa forma no pudieran ser vistos, hubo un leve silencio antes de otra explosión y luego otra y otra más, cada una más cerca de su posición, hasta que Jue levantó la mirada justo para ver como una silueta negra cruzaba por los tejados sobre ellos- vamos –Deshizo el hechizo y tomando a Ri de la mano corrieron por los callejones siguiendo a la silueta- ese es Lei Kung, escapó cuando fue rodeado.

-… -Ri no contestó, solamente corría junto a su pareja.

Lo siguieron hasta los límites de la ciudad… donde se dirigió al desierto y siguió corriendo sin detenerse.

-Debemos informar –Murmuró Jue, ambos se ocultaron tras una casa mirando desde la lejanía como los guardias de Neptuno perseguían al sujeto, que había vuelto a convertirse en hombre lobo.

-¿Qué informamos? ¿Qué Lei Kung escapó de la ciudad? –Preguntó Ri sin dejar de ver hacia el desierto.

-Yo me encargaré de eso… volvamos antes de que informen a Zhu de esto.

Frente al trono de Zhu, Ri y Jue hicieron una reverencia al entrar y se arrodillaron frente al trono.

-Informen ¿Dónde está el cadáver de ese bastardo?

-No lo encontramos, señor… -Contestó Jue- en su lugar nos encontramos con todos los miembros de Astrea muertos.

-¿Muertos? –Repitió Zhu- no me importan esos infelices ¿Por qué volvieron si no encontraron a Lei Kung? –El dios del fuego golpeó el brazo de su trono con ira.

-¡Señor! –De repente entró un soldado de la familia, corrió y se arrodilló junto a Jue- ¡Perdone la intromisión! –Gritó con la cabeza abajo- ¡Neptuno-sama fue atacado en su casa! ¡Lei Kung intentó asesinarlo!

-¡! –Zhu se puso de pie inmediatamente, atónito, ignoró a los semidioses- ¡¿Qué pasó con el bastardo?! –Exigió eufórico.

-Escapó por el desierto, creemos que se dirige hacia Orario.

-Zhu-sama, permítanos darle caza… juro por mi nombre que… -Jue fue interrumpido.

-Ni hablar, ustedes no saldrán de esta ciudad, vayan y asistan a Neptuno-sama… ser atacado en su propia casa… ese bastardo debe morir, envíen a los mejores de su escuadra tras él.

Jue y Ri asintieron, se pusieron de pie y salieron en silencio.

-Mierda… -Jue estaba molesto, su única pista de cómo matar a un dios se le escapó.

-Tranquilízate –Murmuró su esposa- recuerda que no hay nadie que pueda encargarse de él aparte de nosotros… Zhu-sama se dará cuenta de eso pronto y nos enviará tras él… por ahora enviemos a los asesinos para que sigan su rastro.

-Sí… es una buena idea –Más tranquilo, Jue suspiró con cansancio.

Al día siguiente, Jue y Ri se habían encontrado en uno de los pasillos cuando se toparon con dos hombres.

-Jue-sama, Ri-sama –Ambos saludaron con una reverencia, ninguno de los dos cargaba sus armas, pero si sus armaduras, dos sets completos de armaduras de placas; ni Jue ni Ri los habían visto antes, pero llevaban la insignia de Astrea en sus armaduras.

-En descanso –Dijo seriamente Jue- ¿Quiénes sois?

-Él es Pietro –El más grande señaló a su compañero, un hombre musculoso, un poco más bajo que el otro, pelo y ojos negros, el hombre parecía haber llorado antes, su espíritu estaba agitado- y yo soy Tumblr –El otro era un gordo alto y fornido- mis disculpas, pero Zhu-sama nos ha llamado –Tumblr se despidió con una reverencia y luego lo hizo Pietro, ambos se alejaron en dirección a la sala del trono.

Al quedarse solos en el pasillo ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

-Esos dos… ¿Cómo es que están vivos? –Preguntó Jue.

-No… lo impactante… es ese Tumblr… no parecía afectado por la muerte de su gente…

-No sabrán aún –Contestó Jue.

-No, no… ese Pietro parecía muy afectado… hay algo sospechoso con ellos.

-De todas formas… tenemos cosas que hacer…

Fin del Capítulo 18


	19. Capitulo 19: Yu, El Grande

Capítulo 19: Yu, El Grande

Lei y Angie estaban sentados en medio del domo de entrenamiento, la joven aprendiz intentaba desatar su "Ojo del mal" sin afectar a Lei, algo terriblemente difícil para ella.

-… ahhh –Lei bostezó con tranquilidad- no, hazlo de nuevo…

-S-Sí… -La joven estaba agotada mentalmente- aunque el maestro no parece ser afectado…

-Lo estoy, tiemblo de lo aterrado que me encuentro… ahhhh –Bostezó de nuevo.

-… -Angie lo miró molesta.

-No me mires así, estoy aburrido…

-¿No hay una forma rápida para usarla? ¿Un truco como antes?

-¿Te refieres a la visualización? No, las habilidades de intimidación son todas iguales, solo desata toda tu sed de sangre contra un objetivo y ya… no hay truco.

-Sí, es fácil solo desatarlo… pero ignorar a uno o dos es difícil.

-Sigue practicando…

-Um… -Angie estaba a punto de iniciar, cuando recordó algo importante- maestro… hace dos días, cuando… salvamos a Lilli… usted atacó y amenazó a los guardias de Orario… ¿Estuvo bien hacerlo?

-No los maté, que me agradezcan después…

-N-No me refería a eso… digo… usted deliberadamente anunció su nombre frente a ellos.

-Los dioses ya saben que estoy aquí y que soy miembro de Hestia Familia… no hay problema, no se moverán con tanta libertad como para hacerles daño a ustedes…

-Lo dice como si fuera completamente normal…

-Bueno, no me voy a estresar por algo que no ha pasado… -Lei levantó la mirada hacia el techo- la verdad –Sonrió con tranquilidad- supongo que enviarán a alguien y me atacaran directamente, pero esperaran una abertura, por esa razón, debes seguir entrenando, practicando y mejorando tu poder… vamos, ponte de pie, practicaremos combate cerrado sin armas –Se puso de pie en un salto y se estiró con fuerza, Angie lo miró sorprendida- no me mires así, ponte de pie y empecemos, sin magia y sin armas –Se quitó la túnica y la tiró a un lado, bajo ella solo llevaba una camisa negra ajustada sin mangas y unos pantalones holgados- empezaré suavemente, luego de cinco minutos si no me has dado un golpe, subiré la intensidad y así sucesivamente hasta dejarte K.O.

-… -Angie abrió los ojos sorprendida- s-sí… -Sin quejarse, se puso de pie y se preparó.

-Un guerrero mágico debe ser capaz de enfrentar enemigos en un combate cercano, atácame y te mostraré como se pelea.

-Um… -La chica ya se había acostumbrado a las órdenes de su maestro, así que solamente avanzó con determinación.

Saltó al ataque, con un puñetazo directo, Lei no se movió de su posición, solamente desvió el golpe hacia un lado provocando que Angie perdiera el equilibrio, luego levantó ligeramente su pie para provocar una estrepitosa caída contra el suelo, sin embargo no se quedó ahí, casi de inmediato se levantó y atacó de nuevo, pero antes de poder acercarse recibió una patada al estómago que la envió devuelta al suelo, esta vez con más dolor y más daño.

-Ugh… -Angie escupió sangre.

-No te lances así nada más, prevé un contraataque –Lei se posicionó para atacar, pero no se movió, solamente estiró su brazo hacia adelante e inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Angie se enderezó y volvió a correr contra el maestro, esta vez se detuvo antes de asestar el golpe, Lei había levantado el brazo para desviar el ataque, pero nunca hubo uno, en su lugar, Angie saltó hasta casi tocarlo con su nariz, cubriendo completamente su visibilidad, Lei no podía ver como atacaría.

-Tsk… -El joven maestro saltó hacia atrás para ver como la chica lanzaba una patada horizontal, no se detuvo, volvió a saltar hacia adelante contra él; apuntó su puño al hombro derecho, Lei esquivó hacia la izquierda y lanzó un golpe, ella lo esquivó agachándose, se apoyó con ambas manos en el suelo y lanzó una poderosa patada que Lei cubrió con su brazo, se inclinó hacia atrás y lanzó un poderoso golpe que aventó a su aprendiz con fuerza- es mejor, me obligaste a retroceder y a defender.

-uhg… -Tirada unos metros adelante, Angie no podía ni sonreír.

-Cúrate y ven de nuevo, te queda un minuto.

-¡! –A sabiendas que su maestro cumpliría con su palabra, Angie se puso de pie y rápidamente conjuró su hechizo de curación, en unos segundos había curado el golpe que recibió primero- ¡AHHHHHH! –Angie corrió de nuevo, tenía menos de un minuto para golpearlo, de lo contrario podría salir mucho más herida, además, decepcionaría a su maestro.

-… -Lei suspiró profundamente mientras veía como su aprendiz cargaba contra él, sin embargo, en lugar de un golpe directo, lanzó una patada impulsada por la fuerza giratoria que le dio a su cuerpo- … -Levantó su mano y desvió la patada hacia abajo, pudo sentir como se rompía el hueso de su aprendiz, el impacto al suelo levantó una cortina de polvo y rocas que volaron un metro desde el suelo- se acabó el tiempo –Lei no esperó un segundo, cargó contra ella, un golpe directo en el pecho, la chica se rompió los brazos cubriéndose, el impulso la empujó seis metros.

-Ahhh… -Tirada desde el suelo, la chica empezó a llorar por el dolor.

-Tienes permitido usar magia, defiéndete –Lei empezó a acercarse hacia ella.

-… y-yo… yo… no lo haré… ¡Total Healt! –Rápidamente todas sus heridas desaparecieron, sus huesos sanaron, volvió a cargar contra Lei.

-… -El maestro empezó a correr hacia ella y rápidamente se encontraron, Lei lanzó otro de sus golpes, Angie lo atrapó con ambas manos, el golpe le fracturó dos costillas y un brazo, pero no lo soltó- ¡! –Lei sintió un pequeño golpe en el vientre, Angie lo había golpeado suavemente.

-M-Maestro… -Se dejó caer al suelo- j-je…

-Bien, perdí, buen trabajo –Lei levantó su mano y conjuró el hechizo que utilizó en conjunto para curar a Lilli- Aumento de efecto… -En un instante todo el cuerpo de Angie fue envuelto en una poderosa corriente eléctrica.

-To-Total H-Healt –Balbuceó tras completar el conjuro, y tras hacerlo, rápidamente se dobló en un gran dolor- ¡AAHHG! –Luego de varios segundos, el dolor y cansancio desaparecieron, ella se levantó y tocó su brazo roto- e-esto… ¿Fue lo que pasó con Lilli? –Preguntó completamente sorprendida.

-… Sí, es un conjuro de Porrima, aumenta el poder de efecto mágico, en tu caso aumentó la velocidad de curación, aumentó el efecto y el rango… en resumen… convierte cualquier hechizo de nivel bajo en uno de rango legendario o divino.

-E-Entonces… si lo usa en usted…

-No funcionaría, mis hechizos ya son de rango divino, si lo usara, solamente desperdiciaría mana… -Lei se acercó y tocó su rostro- parece que estas bien… ¿No hay alguna molestia?

-… N-No… n-ninguna –Angie se separó avergonzada- s-su hechizo es simplemente increíble.

-Lamento haber ido tan lejos… pero creo que si sigues entrenando, mejorarás sustancialmente, solo debes entrenar y practicar tus conjuros.

-U-Um… -Angie se sintió decepcionada- m-me gustaría… aprender más rápido… y ser de ayuda al maestro.

-¿De verdad quieres aprender rápido? –Lei llamó a su espada, esta apareció en su mano materializándose como un relámpago.

-¿Eh? –Con asombro y temor, Angie retrocedió un paso.

-Vindemiatrix, concédeme el honor… de llamar a uno de tus guerreros divinos… -Lei cerró sus ojos y conjuró en una lengua antigua, al terminar golpeó el aire dos veces con su espada- Ven a mí, ¡Yu El Grande!

El tercer corte de Lei abrió un portal en el aire, luego apareció un gran arco con dragones grabados en el marco y dos leones en ambas puertas; el arco se abrió y desde una intensa luz salió un gran hombre, vistiendo una armadura completa, dorada y jade, con dragones carmesí en los hombros, una capa roja como sangre, un casco con cuernos dorados y mascara de demonio.

-¡Yu El Grande es mi nombre! ¡Atiendo a mi amo para eliminar aquello que lo amenaza! –El gran guerrero extendió su enorme brazo derecho e inmediatamente apareció en su mano una lanza roja con una hoja negra- ¡No esperes piedad de Yu El Grande! –Gritó y apuntó su lanza hacia Angie- ¡Te borraré como a una mosca!

-Alto, Yu, Angie es mi aprendiz.

-¡! –Toda su armadura se sacudió al oír aquellas palabras, con movimientos exagerados, Yu se dio la vuelta y se postró ante Lei- ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! ¡Este gran guerrero se avergüenza de sus palabras! ¡Si le he ofendido de alguna forma al no tener en cuenta sus deseos, ordénelo y acabaré con mi vida!

-Ah… -Lei suspiró con una mano en su rostro- detente Yu, me avergüenzas…

-¡Mi señor! ¡Yu el Grande no debe seguir viviendo! ¡Ha faltado el respeto a su amo y señor! –El guerrero tomó su lanza y colocó el filo de su lanza en su cuello.

-¡Alto! ¡Dije alto! ¡No has faltado el respeto a tu señor! –Terminó gritando Lei- está bien, está bien… te perdonaré si cumples mis órdenes perfectamente.

-¡Su siervo oye y obedece! –El guerrero cambió su posición de postrado a arrodillado- Mi señor ¿Qué es eso que desea que haga su siervo?

-Ok… ok… -Lei suspiró de nuevo, luego hizo una seña a Angie para que se acercara, ella accedió con temor y se acercó lentamente- su nombre es Angie Greem, es mi aprendiz.

-M-Mucho gusto, gran guerrero Yu –Angie hizo una reverencia.

-… -Yu la miró directamente, luego llevó su gran mano a su máscara y esta desapareció como el aire, dejando ver un rostro envejecido, con una gran barba y bigote negros, pero sus ojos negros irradiaban una poderosa aura llena de vida- una mujer es aprendiz del joven amo… -Sus palabras estaban impregnadas de asombro.

-Detente –Ordenó Lei con una fría seriedad- no permitiré ni una palabra en su contra.

-L-Lo siento, amo… -El guerrero, sorprendentemente, tartamudeó ante la mirada de Lei.

-A partir de hoy, entrenarás a Angie en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que ella posee una habilidad similar a la tuya.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, mi señor.

-¿Maestro? –Angie le miró sorprendida- creí que usted…

-No soy buen maestro –Contestó mirándola con una sonrisa- podría matarte si no mido mi fuerza… a diferencia de Yu, él no se excederá… -Exclamó lanzándole una mirada al gran guerrero, este se estremeció y simplemente bajó la mirada accediendo.

-P-Pero… si es usted.

-No subestimes a Yu, él es un guerrero formidable y si lucháramos mano a mano, perdería, no lo dudo.

-El amo dice cosas sin sentido, su siervo moriría antes de levantar su espada contra el amo… -Aunque lo dijo con la mirada baja, Yu sonreía con orgullo.

-Entrenarás con Yu el Grande, te aseguro que aprenderás más de él que de mi –Lei le dio una palmada a su aprendiz antes de alejarse- entrenarán ahora mismo, Yu, enseña a Angie como acabar con un enemigo más poderoso que ella.

-Sí, mi señor… -Yu se levantó e hizo una reverencia con su brazo izquierdo en su pecho, luego se irguió y encaró a Angie- mujer, empezaremos ahora mismo.

-Ahg… -Lei sacudió su cabeza- Yu… escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

-¡! –El guerrero se giró e inclinó ante su señor- escucho atentamente, amo.

-A partir de hoy, ya no serás mi siervo, si no el de mi aprendiz… la protegerás, enseñaras y lucharás por su bienestar.

Los dos, Angie y Yu, abrieron los ojos al límite y miraron con gran asombro a Lei.

-Amo… lo que dice… no es posible… usted es el…

-Escribiré el grimorio para que ella pueda invocarte…

-¡Amo! –Gritó el guerrero irguiéndose completamente, inmediatamente empezó a sudar nervioso- ¡No puedo simplemente quedarme quieto mientras el amo cede mi contrato a una pequeña niña! ¡Astrea no lo permitiría!

-… -Lei desató sus habilidades "Presencia Maligna Legendaria", "Sed de Sangre Legendaria", "Aplastamiento del ser Superior", Yu se estremeció- esta pequeña niña tiene el privilegio de llamarse mi aprendiz… no tienes permitido faltarle el respeto… ¿Me entiendes? ¿Yu?

-… -Yu estaba paralizado- e-e-esto… -Cuando las habilidades de Lei se detuvieron, el guerrero se lanzó al suelo postrándose con la frente en el suelo- ¡Aceptaré su orden sin queja! –Rápidamente se giró y se inclinó ante Angie- ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! ¡Mi señora Angie Greem! ¡Como muestra de mi respeto, me presentaré adecuadamente! ¡Mi nombre es Yu! ¡Titulado como "El Grande"! ¡A partir de hoy estaré a su total servicio! ¡Sus deseos son órdenes! ¡Lucharé contra los dioses y destruiré ciudades si usted me lo ordena! ¡Haré posible lo que usted considere imposible! ¡Eliminaré aquello que la hace temer! ¡Destruiré aquello que se oponga a su voluntad! ¡Por favor! ¡Acépteme como su siervo!

-… -Angie lo miró con asombro- si el maestro lo quiere así… acepto sus servicios, Yu El Grande.

-Le agradezco su amabilidad… prometo cumplir con mi palabra al pie de la letra…

-Ayúdame a entrenar –Pidió suavemente.

-El antiguo amo de su servidor, mencionó que usted tiene una habilidad similar a la mía…

-Yu puede invocar una cantidad ridículamente alta de armas y usarlas con una maestría inigualable… Angie, tú tienes un arma que hace básicamente lo mismo.

-¡! –Angie sacó de inmediato a Mari, como un líquido plateado, Mari bajó por su brazo y se convirtió en una varita.

-Yu, pelea contra ella y enséñale lo básico del combate cerrado, pueden empezar con una espada.

Angie asintió e hizo convertirse a Mari en una espada corta con una hoja recta, la levantó contra Yu.

-Enséñame…

-Como usted diga, mi señora… -Yu hizo una reverencia antes de extender su brazo izquierdo e invocar una espada dorada de metro y medio, con una hoja curva- permítame corregir su postura antes de comenzar…

Una semana después…

-… -Lei comía en silencio su desayuno mientras los muros, suelo y techo temblaban con fuerza.

-L-Lei-san… -Tartamudeó Bell tratando de evitar que su té se derramara- ¿Q-Qué… es eso…?

-Ah… es Angie, está entrenando… -Tomó su té y bebió como si nada pasara.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento amenaza con derrumbar toda la casa? –Preguntó Hestia muy enojada.

-… -Lei se limitó a beber su té y comer de su pan.

-¿Podrías entrenarme? –Dijo Bell con tranquilidad.

-¡! –Lei se sorprendió y levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¡¿Qué dices Bell-kun?! ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?!

-No –Negó Lei con fuerza- tú ya tienes una maestra… no quiero inmiscuirme en el aprendiz de alguien más… -Luego de eso se levantó, fue a la mesa principal y tomó varios pergaminos antes de bajar al subpiso de entrenamiento.

-Ah… -Bell suspiró- Angie ha avanzado tanto y tan rápido…

-… -Hestia suspiró tras ese comentario- ella ha avanzado todo eso por una habilidad pasiva que posee… además de poner en riesgo su vida en cada entrenamiento… quizá Lei no quiere ponerte en peligro.

-… -Bell se quedó mirando la puerta por donde salió Lei.

Subpiso de entrenamiento número uno, Angie bloqueó con dos espadas la gran lanza envuelta en fuego con la que atacó Yu, este la retiró jalándola hacia sí mismo, luego la lanzó por debajo de las espadas, Angie esquivó saltando a un lado, pero Yu había invocado un arco con el que disparó una flecha mágica, la chica transformó sus espadas en un enorme y pesado escudo que hizo revotar la flecha, para cuando volvió a la forma de espadas, el guerrero se había lanzado hacia ella con una gran hacha de batalla.

-Uhhhhh –Angie hizo desaparecer las espadas y saltó hacia adelante, pasando por debajo del hacha y lanzando una patada al estómago de Yu, este la recibió provocando un retroceso de dos metros, al volver en sí, invocó dos espadas gigantes, saltó hacia adelante apuntando una espada hacia la chica y la otra preparada para atacar desde arriba; Angie jaló hacia ella su brazo y Yu identificó aquello que ella tenía sujeto… un látigo, instintivamente siguió el látigo hasta el final.

-Tsk… -Cuando Angie lanzó la patada, aprovechó para amarrar a Yu con su látigo de metal, ya era muy tarde para corregirse, el jalón de Angie atrajo al enorme Yu hacia arriba, luego ella lo lanzó con fuerza hacia abajo.

La chica no se detuvo y cambió a una lanza con la que se apoyó en el suelo para saltar cuatro metros hacia arriba, una vez en el aire, apuntó su lanza hacia el aturdido Yu, pero antes de tocarlo, su lanza se estrelló contra un escudo mágico… era el escudo de la Valkiria.

-Bien, bien… Yu, te pusieron en un aprieto ahí… -Lei apareció caminando tranquilamente hacia los dos- tu entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos…

-Señor –Yu se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, se mantuvo con la mirada abajo mientras hablaba- la maestra de este servidor es una guerrera excepcional, es increíble lo rápido que ha aprendido.

-¡Maestro! –Angie corrió hacia él y con una gran sonrisa saludó a su maestro- Yu-sensei me ha enseñado mucho…

-Sí, es notable –Lei le sonrió con delicadeza- es increíble que no hayas subido de nivel aún.

-La señorita pronto subirá de nivel, lo presiento –Yu aún se mantenía en la reverencia y con la cabeza abajo.

-Sí, yo también… por cierto, Yu, no has descansado en una semana, creo que ya puedes irte…

-Sí, agradezco su preocupación… pero podría mantenerme un año entero si me lo pidiese.

-No será necesario, tu tarea aquí ya ha concluido, te lo agradezco sinceramente…

-Entonces… -Yu se irguió con orgullo- me marcho, ha sido un honor, joven maestra –Su barba se torció en una sonrisa- espero vernos pronto.

-Um –Angie saltó sobre el gran Yu abrazándolo, pero su estatura la hacía parecer una niña ante el enorme hombre- gracias a usted, he logrado algo que no creía capaz.

-E-E-E… J-Joven… m-maestra… -El gran guerrero entró en pánico por el repentino abrazo.

-¡Gracias! –Gritó Angie alegremente tras saltar hacia atrás.

-Me alegra que se lleven bien… -Lei sonrió y luego miró directo a Yu- gran guerrero, tus servicios hacia mí se consideran concluidos… a partir de ahora… tu amo y señor será esta guerrera mágica… -Lei tomó uno de los pergaminos y se lo pasó a la chica- la próxima vez que seas invocado a este mundo…

-¡Sí! –Casi con lágrimas en los ojos, Yu se irguió aún más y puso su puño izquierdo en el pecho- ¡Yu, El Grande, agradece el honor de haber servido al esposo de Astrea-sama! ¡Y ahora servirá con el mismo fervor a su aprendiz! –Luego de eso el guerrero se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

-… -Lei se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

-Maestro… -Angie miró con preocupación a su maestro- ¿Está triste por dejarlo ir? No tiene que entregarme a uno de sus…

-Ábrelo y aplica mana en él… se creará el contrato –Rápidamente sacó los demás pergaminos- esto es tu premio por tu arduo entrenamiento… -Seis pergaminos más- seis hechizos, tres de ataque y tres de apoyo.

-¿E-Esto s-son…?

-Grimorios del más alto nivel.

-… -Angie quedó pasmada- e-esto… e-es… demasiado…

-Jejeje ¿Eso crees? –Lei se sentó con los seis pergaminos en frente- siéntate, te explicaré de qué van…

-S-Sí –Rápidamente, la chica se sentó frente a su maestro.

-Este –Lei levantó el primero de izquierda a derecha- es de la estrella Spica, es un ataque de larga distancia, algo débil, pero tiene un alcance aterrador, además utiliza mucho mana, tienes que tener cuidado al usarlo… luego –Puso el de Spica en el suelo y levantó el siguiente en el mismo orden- este es de Alaraph, uno de mis favoritos… pulveriza cualquier cosa que tengas alrededor, dentro de un diámetro de diez metros… es un hechizo de emergencia, no utiliza conjuro, solo debes nombrarlo.

-I-Increíble…

-Este otro –Tomó el último de los pergaminos de ataque- es uno de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de Auva, un movimiento definitivo, toma bastante tiempo prepararlo y es difícil de utilizar efectivamente…

-Todo esto es increíble, maestro, no menospreciaría ninguno…

-Me parece bien, luego te enseñaré a utilizarlo correctamente… -Mientras hablaba puso el pergamino en el suelo y levantó el cuarto- estos últimos tres son de apoyo, este ya lo conoces, es el "Aumento de Efecto" que utilicé en ti dos veces ya… este otro es increíblemente útil, aumenta tu velocidad tanto que el tiempo se congela por unos segundos, necesitas una increíble cantidad de mana para usarlo, el ultimo… el ultimo aumenta tu nivel de poder, es peligroso usarlo si no se tiene un cuerpo adecuado.

-¿Fue por eso el entrenamiento?

-Sí, pero este grimorio tiene un requisito, si no aumentas de nivel, no podrás usarlo, no quiero arriesgarme a que te hieras por mi irresponsabilidad.

Fin del Capítulo 19


	20. Capitulo 20: Minotauro 20

Capítulo 20: Minotauro 2.0

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Maestro?

-Um… -Con seriedad, Lei dio el primer paso, entrar al gremio.

-Pero… si lo haces…

Angie le siguió tratando de evitar que hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

-No importa, si no lo hago… Eina no dejará de preguntar…

Ambos se acercaron a la recepción del gremio, donde estaba Eina revisando algunos papeles.

-¿Lei-kun y Angie-san? ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-Um… el maestro… bueno…

-Vengo a completar mi registro… -Se dio la vuelta y se quitó la túnica dejando ver su sello con todos los datos, incluyendo su nivel y habilidades.

-¡! –Eina se cubrió los ojos por reflejo- L-Lei-kun… e-eso no podemos hacerlo a-aquí…

-¿Qué dices? Me dijiste que quería saber mi nivel…

-… -Eina lentamente miró la espalda del aventurero- ¿Uh? ¿Nivel dos? ¿Eso era lo que ocultabas?

-¡! –Angie se sorprendió al oírla, así que para cerciorarse, también fijó sus ojos en la espalda de su maestro- N-Nivel dos…

-Bien, ya estamos –Lei se volvió a poner las ropas- espero no tener que volver a hacerlo… Angie, nos vamos.

-U-Um… (E-Era nivel diez… Hestia… ella lo dijo…)

Una hora más tarde, Lei y su aprendiz estaban en el quinto piso del Dungeon.

-Maestro… algo me inquieta…

-Dilo…

-Hestia dijo que usted era nivel diez… ¿Por qué…?

-Oh… es un pequeño truco… -Contestó con una sonrisa- vamos, aparecieron más… encárgate…

-Um –Angie asintió al ver como dos monstruos negros aparecieron frente a ella- … -Angie saltó hacia la batalla, y para cuando estuvo a un metro del enemigo, este fue atravesado por una lanza de dos metros, ella retrocedió para encarar al segundo, extendió su mano libre- ¡Mari! ¡Ejecución! –La lanza desapareció bajo su manga y luego apareció por su otra manga como incontables ramas metálicas que atravesaron al otro monstruo perforándolo por todo el cuerpo.

-Me impresiona esa arma… y la sabes usar muy bien –El maestro aplaudió con alegría- aprendiste mucho de Yu, incluso me asusta tener que luchar contra ti…

-M-Maestro… n-no diga eso… -Contestó algo ruborizada.

-¿Por qué? Es verdad, acepta un cumplido de vez en cuando… ahora, bajemos más, estos monstruos son muy débiles…

Mientras bajaban.

-Maestro, quería preguntarle algo más…

-Sí…

-Bell-kun me dijo que lo rechazaste como aprendiz… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, él tenía una maestra cuando me preguntó… además… -Lei sonrió mientras caminaba- quiero estar a solas contigo en momentos como este.

-¡! –Angie se ruborizó, agradeció que hubiera tanta oscuridad en el Dungeon, pero no recordaba que Lei si podía ver en la oscuridad.

-(Molestarla es tan divertido…) Creo que podemos bajar hasta el nivel trece o catorce… debemos poner en practica tus habilidades de combate y en estos pisos todos los monstruos son muy lentos.

-Ah… ah… sí… (¡El maestro solo quiere enseñarme a mí! ¡Bien!) –Angie saltaba mentalmente llena de emoción.

-¿Has intentado invocar a Yu?

-Oh, no, no lo he hecho… ¿Lo hago ahora?

-No, no es necesario, recuerda que invocar una criatura consume un porcentaje de tu mana total, si no lo invocas en un buen momento, podrías desmayarte y eso anularía la invocación dejándote indefensa…

-Um, lo recordaré, maestro.

-… -Lei la miró de reojo, ella parecía incomoda de alguna forma- ¿Algo te incomoda?

-Desde hace un rato… no aparecen monstruos…

-Um… estamos en el piso ocho… ya casi llegamos al nueve… pero tienes razón, todo está muy silencioso… vamos, algo no anda bien.

Ambos empezaron a correr.

A mitad del noveno piso, Lilly corría a toda velocidad, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y tenía sangre en el rostro y uno de sus brazos estaba inmóvil.

-D-Debo… debo encontrar a alguien… -Cuando de repente se estrelló con una persona y ella terminó en el piso.

-¿Lilly? –Lei le ayudó a ponerse en pie- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estás con Bell?

-¿Lei-sama? ¡Lei-sama! ¡Bell-sama! ¡Él está peleando con un minotauro!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

-N-Nos lo encontramos… rápido… de prisa…

-Sí, Angie, andando.

-Sí, maestro.

Los dos empezaron a correr siguiendo a la chica, el camino para la pequeña Prum se hizo extremadamente largo, pero tenía la esperanza de llegar a tiempo, Lei podría ayudarlos, él sería capaz de al menos lastimar al monstruo, además, estaba Angie, ella parecía fuerte también.

Los tres entraron por una de las cavernas.

-Está por ahí, rápido, rápido… -Lilly corrió por delante dejándolos atrás.

-Angie, cura las heridas de Lilly en cuanto lleguemos, luego decidiré si curas a Bell también.

-S-Sí, haré lo que me ordene.

-¡FireBolt! –Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Lilly se había ido, Bell luchaba a muerte, pero apenas podía esquivar los ataques del enorme minotauro, este monstruo era distinto, estaba lleno de músculos marcados, dándole una apariencia más humana, pero aún conservaba suficiente apariencia de toro como para confundirse; armado con una gran espada de hierro le estaba dando muchos problemas a Bell.

Bell esquivó un gancho derecho, sacó su daga y cortó horizontalmente, pero el monstruo se agachó y le lanzó una patada, lo arrinconó contra un muro y agitó su enorme espada contra él, Bell esquivó por muy poco saltando a un lado, pero no se apartó lo suficiente, uno de los cuernos del Minotauro se clavó en su brazal, quedó atorado y el monstruo aprovechó para agitarlo en el aire antes de lanzarlo lejos de nuevo.

Sin armadura, Bell ahora estaba indefenso, tirado en el suelo, con algunos huesos rotos, varios cortes, exhausto y sin energía.

El monstruo se aproximó listo para ejecutarlo con su espada, pero…

-¿Estás bien? –La princesa de la espada, Aiz Wallenstein, apareció con su estoque desenvainado- ahora… te salvaré.

-Estorbas rubia –Aún más rápido que Aiz, Lei apareció caminando tranquilamente al lado de Bell- no, no te curaré –Murmuró mirándolo, luego se fijó en Aiz- tú, fuera –Lo siguiente que Aiz logró ver fue el techo de la caverna, había sido lanzada a volar en dirección contraria al minotauro.

-Aiz… -Tartamudeó Bell, tratando de analizar qué había ocurrido, en menos de un segundo, Aiz había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Lei con su brazo extendido.

-No golpeé tan fuerte –Dijo Lei sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ahora, levante de una vez… no te salvaré, si esa cosa se abalanza sobre ti, morirás, así de simple… -Ante las palabras de Lei, Bell levantó la mirada y notó como el Minotauro temblaba a varios metros, no parecía querer moverse, parecía asustado… ¿Acaso era por Lei?

-Ella…

-Está bien –Contestó rápidamente- fue solo un empujón, la rubia es fuerte.

-¡Lei-sama! –Gritó Lilly desde la retaguardia mientras era ayudada por Angie- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

-… -Lei miró hacia Lilly, sus heridas habían sido sanadas y a su lado estaban otros miembros de la familia Loki, quienes ayudaban a la rubia a ponerse en pie- parece que tendremos compañía… te lo dejo a ti… -Lei se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Lilly y Angie.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Bell se puso de pie… exhaló un par de veces antes de volver al combate de nuevo.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Pelea conmigo! –Gritó el lobo blanco, Bete Loga.

-Detente, Bete… -La elfa, Riveria.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que me detenga?!

-Estoy bien… fue mi culpa –Aiz se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo, no había daño alguno en ella o su armadura.

A pesar de todo, Lei ni se inmutó.

-Maestro… ¿Qué hace?

-Tú… um… espera –Lei levantó la mano hacia los peleadores y tanto el minotauro como Bell se congelaron en el aire- Angie, entra en combate junto a Bell… pero… si peleas con todo, terminarás rápidamente… Aumento de poder, aumento de resistencia, aumento de defensa, aumento de velocidad, aumento de agilidad, aumento de inteligencia, aumento de masa corporal, aumento de sabiduría, hechizo de fuego básico, mejora de arma, maestro de armas pesadas, perfecto peleador desarmado…

-¡! –El monstruo de repente creció, sus músculos se tensaron, un aura roja lo envolvió, su espada fue envuelta en fuego y sus ojos se volvieron como llamas.

-Maestro… -Angie notó el aumento de poder en el minotauro.

-Lucha junto a Bell y derrota al monstruo, si no puedes manipular el "Ojo del Mal", te prohíbo usarlo.

-¡Lei-sama! ¡Lei-sama! ¡Ayude a Bell-sama! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! –Lilly estaba llorando llena de desesperación.

-Aumentando el nivel de Bell y el de Angie… Angie, no pierdas el tiempo, ve.

-S-Sí, maestro… -Angie hizo una reverencia y luego corrió junto a Bell.

-Cura a Bell, no podemos perderlo tan fácilmente… Aumento de efecto –El cuerpo de Angie fue envuelto en una poderosa luz cegadora.

-Um… ¡Total Healt! –En el momento en que Angie tocó el hombro de Bell, este se dobló de dolor, pero luego fue curado al cien por ciento.

-Bell-kun, el maestro aumentó las capacidades del minotauro… de ese modo no podremos derrotarlo en solitario… de verdad, lamento entrometerme de esta manera, pero… son órdenes del maestro.

-Está bien, terminemos con esto… -Ambos, Bell y el minotauro fueron liberados por del poder de Lei, el minotauro estiró su brazo derecho, lo dobló varias veces, como si tratara de averiguar qué había pasado, luego gruñó con fiereza.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Lilly al ver como el minotauro había crecido y algunas de sus características habían cambiado.

-Aumentos positivos… -Contestó Riveria.

El grupo de aventureros estaba observando la batalla, Lei se mantenía al frente, dándoles la espalda.

-No lo salvaremos esta vez ¿Cierto? No querrá ser salvado otra vez… no por una chica que lo vio en ese estado tan patético… pero esa otra maga… ¿No era un simple soporte o algo así?

-¡Oye! –Gritó Tiona a Lei, pero este solo le respondió con una mirada sobre su hombro- grr… -Se regresó con Bete- Esos chicos son solo de nivel uno… Debemos ayudarlo.

-No, ellos decidieron pelear juntos, salvarse a sí mismos…

-¡Eso no es importante! –Gritó de nuevo Tiona.

-Ya te lo dije… -Pero en medio de sus palabras, Lilly tomó a Bete por la chaqueta y lo jaló hacia ella- ¿uh?

-Les ruego… por favor… salven a Bell-sama.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame.

-No importa yo iré –Tiona se dio la vuelta para ir por los chicos.

-Se los pagaré Lilly hará cualquier cosa… así que… por favor…

Bete rechinó sus dientes y se dirigió al frente, pero fue detenido por Aiz.

Aiz estaba a unos pasos detrás de Lei, mirando fijamente la batalla…

-¿Qué pasa Aiz?

Pero la respuesta vino de Tione.

-Eran de nivel uno… ¿Cierto?

-¿Eh?

-Bete –Un aventurero con una apariencia infantil, vistiendo una armadura de cuero y armado con una lanza, contestó seriamente- corrígeme si estoy equivocado ¿No fue hace un mes que te encontraste con ese muchacho? Y a tu parecer, él era solo un novato ¿Cierto? Además… acabas de decir que la chica es más o menos un soporte…

-A la chica la había visto antes… al chico tomate… pues si… tal vez un mes o un poco más… ¿A qué quieres llegar? –La atención de Bete se redirigió a la batalla…

-Magic Kick –Mari se transformó en un báculo y Angie disparó su hechizo, la esfera voló a gran velocidad, pero el minotauro la cortó con su espada en llamas- ¡Bell-kun! ¡Ahora!

El minotauro se giró para interceptar a Bell, pero fue una trampa, Bell apareció por un costado y lo apuñaló.

El monstruo levantó su espada y golpeó hacia abajo, pero revotó al impactar con una pequeña esfera eléctrica que estaba justo sobre la cabeza del joven peliblanco, este se retiró saltando hacia atrás.

-De nuevo… ¡MAGIC KICK! –Otra esfera golpeó al monstruo en la cabeza obligándolo a retroceder un paso.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! –Con un grito de guerra, Bell saltó hacia adelante y golpeó al monstruo provocándole caer sobre su espalda.

-¡Ahora! ¡MARI! ¡ENREDADERA! –El báculo se diseminó en una docena de ramas metálicas que rodearon al monstruo y apuntaron hacia él- ¡MAGIC KICK! –Una docena de esferas mágicas golpearon y explotaron sobre el monstruo, creando una gran nube de polvo- bien… Mari, vuelve… -Las ramas rápidamente se volvieron una simple varita en las manos de Angie.

Un estruendo resonó en la cueva, la nube de polvo se dividió, el monstruo había saltado tan rápido que no pudo verse a simple vista, su objetivo… Angie.

-¡! –Angie dio un paso atrás, levantó su varita- Escudo –Mari se convirtió en un escudo de torre que recibió el impacto de la cornamenta de Angie, sin embargo el escudo era muy ligero como para soportar el peso del minotauro, Angie salió volando en la dirección contraria.

-Angie-san… ¿Estás bien? –Bell había ido a recibir a Angie.

-Uh… sí… solo bloqueé de forma errónea…

-Esa arma es increíble…

-Sí, bueno… no hay tiempo para sorprenderse…

-Tienes razón…

Ambos se pusieron de pie y encararon al Minotauro, quien se había detenido a esperarlos.

-Es más listo que antes… -Murmuró Bell.

-¿Qué clase de arma es esa? –La sorpresa de Tiona no fue disimulada- ¿Se convirtió de un báculo a una enredadera y luego en una varita… ahora es un escudo?

-¿Es alquimia? ¿O un arma mágica de alto nivel? –Agregó Tione.

-Olvida el arma… a pesar de ser una maga, recibió el impacto muy bien -El comentario vino de Bete.

-No solo eso, el chico es bastante bueno atacando y esquivando.

-Pero si no pueden atravesar los aumentos mágicos y la piel del monstruo… no causaran heridas –Riveria observó al joven Lei, quien no se movía para nada- ese sujeto aumentó las capacidades físicas lo suficiente como para que no pudieran lograrlo… aun así, la maga tiene algunos hechizos muy extraños.

-¿Un callejón sin salida? –Agregó Tione.

-Es pronto para decir eso… pero aun así… -El aventurero de apariencia infantil observaba como se desarrollaba la batalla, pero para él no había forma de vencer al monstruo aumentado- entremos, no puedo ver como los asesinan.

-… -Lei giró su cabeza hacia el chico- Finn Deimne, nivel seis… -Las palabras de Lei lo sorprendieron- ¿Intentas interponerte? –De repente, desde el centro de la caverna, se expandió un escudo de la valquiria cubriendo al minotauro y a los dos hijos de Hestia, dejando fuera a Lei y a los demás.

-¿Un escudo mágico? –Riveria se sorprendió al verlo- ¿Tan grande? ¿Sin conjuro?

-Si dan un paso más… los mataré a todos aquí mismo… -Nadie dijo nada, tampoco se movieron, todos sabían que podrían morir si lo intentaban- ahora… -Lei suspiró mientras deshacía su sed de sangre- disfruten de la batalla, sorpréndanse… ¡Angie! ¡Deja la magia y pelea!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? –Bete gruñó con molestia- es una maga no pod…

-¡Sí! –Gritó Angie interrumpiendo a Bete- Mari, lanza… -Mientras el escudo se convertía en una lanza con doble punta, ella se quitó la túnica, dejando ver una fina armadura de cuero que se acoplaba perfectamente a su delgado cuerpo y a su prominente pecho.

Angie tomó una postura de pelea con la lanza bajo su brazo apuntando al suelo.

-Angie-san ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-El maestro dijo que peleara al frente, así que lo haré, por favor, acepta mi ayuda…

-Um.

Bell corrió a toda velocidad, el Minotauro levantó su espada sobre su cabeza, las llamas se aglomeraron con gran furia.

Llamas Descendentes, un hechizo que acumulaba poder en un arma y lo liberaba en un solo golpe.

El minotauro bajó su arma y una gran explosión se dirigió hacia Bell y Angie que estaban frente a él.

Fin del Capítulo 20


End file.
